The Other Daughter
by Daisy Wilson
Summary: What would happen if Leo discovers he may have another daughter. As AU as they come
1. Chapter 1

The Other Daughter

Pairing: None, for the moment…

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Some of the characters are mine, some are not. I trust you can tell the difference. Those who aren't mine belong to the folks as WB, NBC, and Aaron Sorkin and a variety of others. I'm using the name Leopold Thomas McGarry as Leo's actual first name. No idea if this is cannon or if someone made it up, but it seems to be the most popular name for him. Please don't sue me, I'm a student so all you'd get would be a visa bill and a computer.

Spoilers: This is pretty much as AU as they come. It's set in the first season but after Leo came clean regarding the pills and the drinking.

Feedback: As good as a can of coke on a hot day

Archive: please ask first

Thanks to Eleanor, the Worlds fastest beta!

Sidebar: " indicated dialogue and ' indicate thoughts

Leo was hunched over his desk, half reading a report and half listening to CJ's briefing on which was on one of the TV's in his office.

"CJ, CJ" the reporters all yelled. 'How she stands them, I'll never know', thought Leo.

"And the last question of the day goes to Steve," CJ said to one of the reporters in the second row.

"I have a source which says the name of one Leo Thomas McGarry appears on the birth certificate of one Mary Magdalene MacKenzie, born 4 July 1983 at George Washington Medical Center. Is this the child of White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry?" The room was silent. CJ paused for a beat before responding.

Leo's head popped up and watched the TV. Was his name on this child's birth certificate? Or was this some kind of mistake? He only had one child, but this one had been born during his drinking days…

"Steve, to my knowledge Leo McGarry only has one child, Mallory O'Brien as you all know. That's it for know, I'll see you all again at 2 o'clock."

CJ quickly left the briefing room and headed for Leo's office, with Carol on her heals.

"See if you can get me a copy of that birth certificate, check the birth registry offices for Maryland, DC, and Virginia," she said as she approached Leo's door.

Carol darted back for the bullpen as CJ walked up to Margaret's desk.

"Is he busy?"

"No, you can go in. He's just reading," the red head replied.

CJ walked into the office and found Leo staring at one of the TV's with a blank look on his face.

"Leo?" CJ gently asked.

Leo turned and looked at CJ, the blank stare turning to a perplexed frown.

"I don't know CJ. I just don't know. It's possible. Those were the drinking days, and there was more than one time I woke up with a stranger. I'd tell you to deny it but it could be the truth."

"I've asked Carol to track down a copy of the birth certificate. We can then see if you recognize the name and then if need be, we track down the kid and do a blood test. It'll be ok, Leo. We'll get through this." CJ said as she gently rubbed Leo's arm.

Josh, Toby, and Sam to you picked this moment to burst into Leo's office.

"Is it true?" Josh asked somewhat out to breath having clearly ran from the operations bullpen.

"We aren't sure guys," CJ responded. "I've got Carol looking into getting a copy of the birth certificate, to see if it even has his name on it. Then we play it by ear and see what happens."

"We wait and see," was all Leo could say.

Meanwhile, across town, a young girl sat in a crowded waiting room of the Department of Vital Statistics, waiting to pick up a copy of her birth certificate. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes and a crooked smile capped off with a dimple on each side. She had a generic looking backpack on her lap.

'I hope they call my number soon. I have Political Science class in 20 minutes and it's a 10 minute walk to school' she thought nervously. She couldn't be late for school.

She had busted her butt to raise enough money to go on the school trip to Italy. Now all she needed to do was get her passport, which required her birth certificate. Her social worker told her that the original copy had long since disappeared into the bowels of the DC Department of Children and Family Services and that she would have to get another copy. She had done some more babysitting to cover the $25 fee.

"Number 34," the lady at the counter announced.

The young girl got up and walked over to the counter. 'Finally!' she thought.

"Pick up slip, please," the woman asked.

The young girl handed the women the piece of paper with the request number on it.

"ID, please," the woman asked again.

The young girl produced her laminated ID card for the District of Columbia and gave it to the woman.

"I'll be right back," she said as she waddled to the back corner of the office area behind the counter.

'Will you hurry up' the girl thought, 'I'm on a freaking timeline here'

"Here you go Ms. MacKenzie," the woman said as she handed the girl an envelope and her ID.

"Thank you very much," Mary replied as she stuffed the envelope into her bag.

She rushed out of the building and started to run down the street, never stopping until she took her seat in Mr. Dewey's Political Science class. She pulled her binder out of her bag and the envelope fell on the floor. She picked it up and took the opportunity to open it just before her teacher started on an introduction of the staff of President Jed Bartlett.

Child's name: Mary Magdalene MacKenzie

Date of Birth: 4 July 1983

Place of Birth: Washington, DC 

Name of Mother: Cassandra Marie MacKenzie

Name of Father: Leo Thomas McGarry

'What? But this right before it can't be the same person'

"The Chief of staff for the White House is Leo McGarry…"Mr. Dewey droned on.

'It can't be the same person, can it?' she thought. 'He's not my father, is he?'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: The Paperwork Begins

Part 2?

Disclaimers: See part 1. I know nothing of social services and the legal world. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.

Special Thanks to Eleanor, the Worlds fastest beta

The next morning, a courier envelope arrived for CJ Cregg from the FBI. Carol had been unable to access the information so CJ, with Leo's blessing, contacted them.

"It's here, CJ," Carol announced as she walked into CJ's office.

"Fantastic! Let me see it"

CJ opened the envelope and the birth certificate as well as an FBI profile fell out on to her desk.

The paper stared back at her. There it was, in black and white, on her desk.

Child's name: Mary Magdalene MacKenzie

Date of Birth: 4 July 1983

Place of Birth: Washington, DC 

Name of Mother: Cassandra Marie MacKenzie

Name of Father: Leo Thomas McGarry

"Carol, tell Margaret that I need to see Leo," she said as she rubbed her temples. 'This was going to be a long day' she thought.

"CJ, Leo can see you now," Carol yelled from her desk.

"Tell Josh, Sam, and Toby that I'm going to need them in Leo's office, NOW."

CJ put the birth certificate and profile sheet back into the envelope briskly walked down the hallway to Leo's office with the envelop tucked under her arm.

She arrived at Leo's office about 5 seconds before the boys and Margaret directed them all to go in.

Leo was sitting behind the desk, looking somewhat nervous.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"I have a copy of the birth certificate and an FBI profile," CJ said as she handed the envelope to Leo.

"An FBI profile!" Josh shrieked.

"Yes. Apparently, Mary Magdalene MacKenzie was employed with the National Parks Service last summer. She was a tour guide on the Mall. According to the background check, she was born in a crack house over on 57th Street and has been a ward of the District of Columbia since she was 6 years old. She was not a candidate for adoption because of health problems. She currently lives in a group home near DuPont Circle and goes to Kennedy High School where she is a straight A student. She wrote her SATs this past fall and got 790/790. She volunteers with the Boys and Girls Club and teaches Sunday school at St. Thomas More. She's as wholesome as they come."

"Some kid," Toby said.

"Any ideas why this story came out?" Sam asked.

"Apparently she is currently taking an ancient history class and there is a trip to Italy. She fundraised the cost of the trip and needed to get a passport. That's why. She picked the certificate up yesterday after the briefing, so my best guess is that the leak came from Vital Statistics," CJ explained.

"Do you recognize the name Leo?" Josh asked.

"I do. Her mother and I used to be drinking buddies. Mary could be my child," he said in a soft voice.

"We need to get to her before the press does. Who do we need to contact in order to find her?" Josh asked.

"Well, it's 8:30, so she should be in school," Sam pointed out. "We could get the Secret Service to pick her up from school and bring her here. Question her, or maybe her mother or her social worker."

"Can't question her mom, she's been dead for 11 years," Toby pointed out, looking up from the folder.

"Guys, we should probably contact her social worker first, to make sure we don't get ourselves into more trouble," CJ pointed out.

"Margaret, get me the Department of Children and Family Services on the phone now. I need to speak to…Morris Towner," Leo bellowed.

"Ok, what do we need to do first?" Toby asked.

"We first contact the social worker and see what needs to be done in order to get a visitation with Mary and a court order for a DNA test. Once we get the results of the test we figure out what our options are," Sam explained.

"And what are our options Sam?" Leo asked, "I've never done family law".

"If the test is negative, you need to get your name removed from her birth certificate. If it's positive, you have rights. As her father you can petition the court to be granted full custody of Mary or you can relinquish your rights and she stays in the system until she is 18 years of age at which point she is given her belongings and goes out on her own. Really, it's up to you, but I do advise that if the test turns out to be positive that you contact someone who specializes in family law."

"So the first thing to do is set up a visitation and get the court order for a DNA test?" Leo asked

"Yup," Sam replied.

"Leo, Morris Towner is on line 3 for you," Margaret said as she poked her head into the door.

"Thanks Margaret. Please, no interruptions unless it's the guy next door, ok." Leo turned to the phone and hit the speakerphone button.

"Hello Mr. Towner. My name is Leo McGarry; I'm the White House Chief of Staff. "

"Uh, yes, hello sir," the man replied nervously. He had never received a phone call like this before.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this or not but there have been some accusations in the press which say that I am the father of one of the children which you are assigned to. Her name is Mary Mackenzie."

"Yes sir. I've been Mary's social worker for the past 6 years. She's a great kid sir, given her situation."

"What situation?"

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you sir with the question of confidentiality and all."

"You do realize that I can just go to the FBI and they can get me the information, right?"

"That's your choice sir, but I have to act in Mary's best interests. Am I to understand that you are claiming Mary as your child, sir?"

"Well, I need to have a DNA test done to confirm that but I would like to have a visitation with Mary."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't authorize a visitation with Mary until after paternity has been confirmed. We can't go letting kids get attached to people who then turn out not to be their parents. It's not good for them. "

" I see, well, what would be involved with getting a court order for the DNA test?"

"I have to get a copy of her birth certificate and then get you to fill in and sign a Request for Paternity Confirmation form and then I submit that form to a Family Court judge. From what you've said, I don't see how the request could be denied."

"How long will the whole procedure take?"

"I can fax over the Request for Paternity Confirmation form and since she already has a copy of the birth certificate, I can get that from her. If you can get the form back to me today, I can request a court date, which we should be able to get before the end of the week. We have a judge who deals solely with the quick, paper work kind of hearings so we might even get in today or tomorrow. The test results can take a while to come back since we use the state DNA lab."

"Can I pay for a private lab to do the test?"

"That is your right sir, yes."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait for the results and then based on those, we go on from there."

"Ok. Thanks so much for your time. I'm going to transfer you back to my assistant and she'll give you all of my contact information, including the fax number."

"Ok. From my side, I'll contact Mary and get the birth certificate and I can get the court date as soon as I have the completed form. I'll call you back."

"Thank you Mr. Towner. I'll be speaking with you soon."

Leo transferred the call back to Margaret and hung up.

"Ok, Josh and Sam, I need you to discreetly look into private DNA labs that can get these results back within the week. The price doesn't matter at all. CJ and Toby, I need you two to figure out how to keep the press off of Mary and this story until we know for sure."

"Leo, you should tell the President before he finds out. Mary might also need Secret Service protection as well, so you should talk to those guys too," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll do that," Leo said as he got up, walked towards the Oval Office, and knocked on the door.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Jed

Part 3?

Disclaimers: See Part 1 and 2

Leo knocked on the door to the Oval Office, the office of the President of the United States and the office of his best friend. A best friend who came to pick him up on several occasions from Cassandra's apartment, that dingy little whole in the wall over on Main Ave, when he was too drunk to remember how to get home, let alone drive home himself. A best friend who in 30 seconds would know that not only had he cheated on his wife but that he had produced another child who had grown up in the foster care system after her mother had died.

"Yeah," the Presidents baritone voice replied.

"Mr. President, I have to speak to you sir."

"What's up Leo?"

"Sir, there is a story which is circulating about me and my past which is probably going to break within the week."

"Leo, sit down, what's happened?" Jed said most concerned as he motioned Leo towards the couch.

"Sir, do you remember an old drinking buddy of mine named Cassandra MacKenzie? She had brown hair and lived over on Main Ave.?"

"Yes Leo, I do. She was the artist, the painter, right?"

"That's her sir."

"What's happened to her, she die?"

"Yes sir, about 11 years ago now."

"How does a woman who's been dead 11 years have anything to do with you?"

"Well, sir, as it turns out, before Cassie died, she had a daughter, a little girl called Mary. And apparently, Cassie listed me as the father on the birth certificate, sir"

"Is she yours?" Jed asked as his voice dropped.

"Could be sir. The papers have the story and I have a call into family services to get a DNA test done. If you want my resignation sir…" Leo as he started to loose his composure.

"Now stop it, Leo. I won't have your resignation," Jed declared. "If she is your daughter than I expect you to take full responsibility for her. And I want to meet her too," he said as he sat down next to Leo.

"Her worker said she was a great kid, considering her back ground. CJ got her FBI file, she's a tour guide during the summer you know, on the Mall. She was born in a crack house too. Was never put up for adoption because eof health problems, health problems I might have prevented if I had been around," Leo said as he finally lost control of his emotions and started to cry into his hands.

"Leo you don't even know if she is your daughter," Jed pointed out as he started to rub his friend's back.

"She is Jed, I know it. Cassie would never have lied about that, never. "

"If the test comes back positive, you'll go to where ever it is she's living and you'll bring her back. You might not have been there for the early years but you can be a family to her now," Jed declared.

"But what if she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Leo said as his tears stooped.

"She will. She's never had a dad before. I can guarantee that she'll want the chance to get to know you both. I have a feeling that you're very much the same."

"God, will you look at me," Leo said as he dried the last of his tears. "If the guys on the hill could see me now," he said trying to laugh off the emotional breakdown he had just had in front of the President.

"You'll keep me posted, right?" Jed asked.

"Of course sir. I might need a bit of time off for the hearings and stuff if it comes out that she is mine, sir."

"Take whatever time you need," Jed grinned.

Margaret knocked on the door between the Chief of Staff's office and the Oval Office.

"Leo, the paper work just arrived from DCFS for you to fill out. The courier will be here in 30 minutes to pick it up and deliver it."

"Thanks Margaret. You're a good girl. If you'll excuse me, Sir"

"Get that done so you can bring her home."

"Thank you Mr. President," Leo replied as he shut the door between the two offices.

Leo returned to his office and started to fill out the paperwork, which would be the first step in getting to know this person.

It was only at this point which Leo remembered his other daughter, Mallory.

He picked up the phone and dialled the memorised number.

"Hey Mal, it's dad…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Mary

Part 4

Disclaimers: See part 1

Special thanks to Eleanor, again

It seemed that the only thing Mary could concentrate on for the rest of the day was the birth certificate in her bag. During Mr. Dewey's Political Science class, Ms. Johnson's English, and finally Mrs. Cameron's Math class it was the sole object of her thought, the sounds of her teacher's voices a slight buzz in the background.

She was so deep in thought that she nearly walked directly into Morris Towner when she walked out of the school at 3 o'clock that afternoon.

"Oh, sorry Morris. I didn't see you," she apologized.

"Mary, we have to talk. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Ok," she said as she turned towards his green sedan.

They got into the car in silence and it was not until Morris had pulled out of the parking lot did either one speak.

"I suppose you know why I'm here," he started. "I need the copy of the birth certificate."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it'll take me a week to get another copy and Mr. McGarry is anxious to get this whole situation resolved," he explained.

"Is he my father?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm honestly not sure but it is his right to petition the court for a DNA test to confirm the accusation,"

"Accusation?"

"Your mother's accusation of him being your father," he concluded.

"My mother," Mary mumbled.

She didn't have to many good memories of her mother. Mary had been so young, not quite 5 when her mother had died from a crack overdose. She could still remember trying to wake up her mother, because she had been hungry, when unsuccessful, she left the apartment to try and look for something to eat. She had been wandering the streets when the policeman found her. After she had taken him back to her home where her mother's body was lying on the floor, both were taken to the hospital and Social Services had been called to come and get Mary.

She was lucky in one sense. Her grandmother was still living at that point so she was sent to live with her. At 54, her grandmother was a young woman but a stroke had killed her in her sleep when Mary was six. Ever since then, she found herself among the ranks of the many foster children of DC, who have no family and home permanent home.

She was now faced with the opportunity of having a family.

'A real family,' she thought.

"Here," she said handing the envelope to Morris.

"Thanks. This will make things go a lot faster. I'll call you when we get the court order, ok."

"Yeah. Thanks. Morris? Does he want to meet me?" she asked with big brown eyes.

"Very much. But I told him that it wasn't possible until after we get the results of the test. It would be too hard on both of you, to get attached and then to loose that. It's not fair, to either of you. I'll be in touch," she said as eh pulled into the driveway of the group home.

"Bye," Mary said as she got out of the car.

Morris waved to Mary as he pulled out and headed back to his office. When he arrived, the courier envelope was sitting on his desk. He opened it and saw that it was the completed forms from Leo McGarry. He smiled and picked up the phone.

"Family Court, Stephanie speaking," the voice said on the other end.

"Hey Steph, it's Morris Towner calling. Listen I need to get in to see the judge. I need to get a court order for a DNA test for one of my kids. DO you have any openings?"

"Sure thing Morris. Do you have all of the paper work in order?"

"Yeah, I have a copy of the birth certificate, and the forms filled out by the possible father."

"Judge Smith has a late opening today at 6. Can you make it?"

"Yeah. I'll notify the potential father and see if that's ok, with him. Can I call you back in 5 minutes?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Steph. Talk to you soon."

Morris hung up the phone a dialed the number that Mr. McGarry's assistant had given him earlier that day.

"Leo McGarry's office," the woman replied.

"Hello. This is Morris Towner calling from DCFS. May I please speak to Mr. McGarry?

"One moment please."

About 15 seconds later, Leo picked up the phone.

"Mr. Towner, did you get the information I had sent over?"

"Yes I did, thank you. I got the birth certificate from Mary and there is an opening to see a family court judge at six tonight. Can you make it?"

"Yes I can. Thank you. Where do I meet you?"

"At the court house on Connecticut Ave. Can your attorney make it?"

"Yes, that's not a problem. Will Mary be there?"

"No. She doesn't need to be there. Besides she volunteers on Thursdays."

"I see. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Good bye Mr. McGarry."

'It was nice to be reuniting a family for a change' he thought.

Meanwhile, in the White House, Leo was on the phone to his lawyer's office.

"Hey Bruce, everything is set for this evening. You can make it right?"

"For you Leo, no problem."

"Thanks. See you then"

Leo hung up the phone and smiled. This was the first step and hopefully, I wasn't going to be the last.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5: The Hearing

Part 5?

Disclaimers: See part 1. Also, I a not a lawyer/law student and have never  
been in court before so pardon any mistakes or inaccuracies in the court  
proceedings.

Thanks to everyone for the feedback and special thanks to Eleanor.

This has not been beta-ed. You've been warned.

Judge Horace Smith had been on the bench for 25 years and the last 10 on the  
family court circuit. He had seen every kind of case and experienced every kind  
of emotion. As he read the file in front of him he was startled by the name on  
the papers.

"Well, this should be interesting," he said out loud. "Never had a politician  
this high ranking looking to take responsibility for their child."

His bailiff knocked on his door at 6 o'clock sharp.

"We're ready for you Sir."

Judge Smith got up from his desk, put on his robe and picked up the file  
before heading into his courtroom.

"All rise. The Honourable Judge Horace Smith presiding."

"You may sit. In the matter of Mary Magdalene MacKenzie, are all parties  
present?"

Morris stood up and said, "Yes Sir. My name Morris Towner. I am Mary's social  
worker."

"And you are?" the judge asked as he looked over towards Leo and his attorney.

"My name is Bruce Thornton, your honour. I represent Mr. McGarry, the named  
father of Mary MacKenzie."

" And your client has requested a DNA test to confirm that he is indeed the  
father of Mary MacKenzie?"

"Yes your honour. Mr. McGarry has requested a DNA test to confirm whether or  
not he is Mary's father. He was unaware that he was named on her birth  
certificate until this morning. Furthermore, since he is legally Mary's father  
by virtue of being named on the birth certificate, he would like to ask the  
court to allow him visitation with Mary until any biological relationship can be  
established."

"I see. Any objections Mr. Towner?"

"Yes Sir, your honour. I feel it would not be in Mary's best interests to allow  
visitation until after any biological relationship has been confirmed. This  
child has been in the system for nearly 10 years and it would be unfair to get  
her hopes up only to have them dashed if it turns out that Mr. McGarry is not  
her biological father."

"I tend to agree with you Mr. Towner. Although, I must ask, why was Mr.  
McGarry not contacted prior to today that his name appeared on this birth  
certificate?"

"That I can't explain sir. I took over Mary's case 6 years ago. Her mother had  
died and she came to us after the death of her grandmother at the age of 6.  
There is no birth certificate in her file so I assumed that any other living  
family members had been contacted prior to her being made a ward of the District  
of Columbia."

"I see, another who fell through the cracks, I gather?" The judge said as he  
looked down over the edge of his glasses with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes sir," Morris replied. It saddened him that kids fell through the cracks  
but it did happen.

"Request for DNA granted. Mr. Thornton, it says that Mr. McGarry is willing to  
arrange and pay for private testing. Is that still the case?"

"Yes sir," he replied as he stood up.

"Mr. Towner, you will produce Mary once a date and time have been set. Mr.  
McGarry, you are not to have any contact with Mary until after the results have  
been produced to this court. Any other issues?"

"Sir," Morris said as he stood up, "Mary has a strong fear, well I guess you  
could call it terror of needles. Would it be possible to arrange for a cheek  
smear instead of a blood test?"

"She's a big girl Mr. Towner, I'm sure she can handle a little prick."

"Sir I ask you to reconsider. This could be a danger to her emotional well  
being."

"How can a blood test do that?" asked Bruce.

"Your honour, I refer you to the case of the District of Columbia v. Jack and  
Sarah Montgomery."

Judge Smith remembered this particular case. He had presided over it some 8 years  
prior and only now linked Mary's name to the case.

"I see. So granted. Mr. Thornton, your client will arrange for a cheek smear  
test. Anything else?"

"No your honour," both men said at the same time.

"Cases dismissed then," he got up and left the room.

Leo was slightly stunned. What were the charges in District of Columbia v.  
Jack and Sarah Montgomery and how did they relate to Mary.

"So you'll set up the appointment time and call me?" Morris asked.

"Yes, we'll be in touch tomorrow," Leo said. "You aren't going to tell me what  
happened to Mary, are you?"

"I can't. But there's no reason why you can't access the transcripts yourself.  
They are a matter of public record. Have a good night."

"You too," Leo said to the man as he left the courtroom.

He had to get back to the White House. He had a case to research.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Part 6?

Disclaimers: See part 1. Also, all I know about legal stuff, I learned from  
Law and Order so if any of the legal stuff is off, please don't kill me.

Leo made it back to the White House in record time. Margaret was waiting at  
her desk when he blew into the office.

"How'd it go?" she asked standing up.

"Ok. Get Sam, CJ, Toby, and Josh in her as well, please," he said as he walked  
into his office.

Leo took off his coat and sat down behind his desk. He picked up a pen and  
started to make a list of what had to be done. A few minutes later, the crew  
walked into his office.

"Leo, how did it go?" CJ asked.

"I was granted the DNA test but it has to be a cheek swab instead of blood  
test. Toby, are we all set for the lab?"

"Yes. I was able to get you an appointment tomorrow afternoon. Are you allowed  
to have contact with Mary?"

"No. The judge ruled against the request."

"Why a cheek swab instead of blood?" Sam asked

"Because she has an intense fear of needles, at least according to the social  
worker. He cited a court case which leads me to believe that she might have been  
involved in something. Something bad. Sam, if I give you the case name, any  
chance of you finding out the details?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. Do you have the name of the defendants or the case  
number?" He asked, is inner lawyer interest having been peeked.

"Yeah, it's the District of Columbia v. Jack and Sarah Montgomery. Not sure of  
the year but in order for her to be involved, it would have had to be in the  
last 15 years," he explained.

"I'll look into it for you. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything."

"CJ and Toby, I need you two to start drafting 2 statements, you know the  
drill. I'd like to have them done by the end of the week," Leo said to the pair.  
"For the moment, we only say that yes I am named as her father on her birth  
certificate and that I have used legal channels in order to get a court order  
for a DNA test and that a statement will be made when the results become  
available."

"What do you want me to do Leo?" Josh asked.

"Josh, I'm gonna need you to cover for me here for the next little bit. Take  
meetings and step up and be in charge if this turns out to be positive."

Josh smiled, the dimples coming in out in full force. Leo was his second  
father and he was always anxious to prove himself to Leo. "Sure thing Leo. I  
promise not to burn the place down,' he grinned.

"Thanks Josh. I won't lie to you guys, we're headed into a tough patch right  
now but we are going to get through this. Now get outta here. I have to call my  
lawyer so social services can be alerted to the test appointment time."

The staff left Leo's office speaking to each other, each with their own task,  
their own contribution to the cause. Leo picked up the phone and called Bruce on  
his direct line.

"Hello."

"Hey Bruce, it's Leo. I have a test time for tomorrow afternoon at 4. Can you  
call Mr. Towner and let him know?"

"Sure thing. Any ideas what this whole District of Columbia v. Jack and Sarah Montgomery snarfu  
is about?"

"Couldn't say. The name doesn't ring any bells but I have one of our guys here  
looking into it. I'll let you know what we find."

"I have one of the clerks looking into it too, but you might be able to get  
more information. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Bruce. I'll see you tomorrow. The lab is on 5th Street. SFN  
Laboratories is the name of the place. My guy says they're good."

"See you then Leo."

Later that night, Mary was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling fighting a  
nasty case of insomnia. Bridgett, her one of her roommates, had long since fallen asleep in the bunk bellow her. Kate and Susannah, who shared the bunk bed in the room, were also asleep so she was alone with her thoughts.

'A family. Wow. I can't remember what one of those feels like,' she thought.  
'The Montgomery's weren't a real family, they were psychotic. Family doesn't  
hurt you like that. I wonder if he'll want me, if he is my dad. I'm broken; I'm  
scared of people I don't know and I still have nightmares. What if says for me  
to stay in foster care. What if it's true, and nobody will ever love me?'

And with that, Mary finally fell asleep; uncertain of tomorrow would bring.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7: Sam finds out

Part 7?

Disclaimers: See Part 1 and 2

Special thanks to everyone who sent feedback. It makes my day.

Sam was looking forward to a busy day at work. Not only would he be crafting the message of the President of the United States, he would also be helping a friend find out if he had another child in this world. He whistled on his way into the communications bull pen.

"Good morning Cathy," he chirped. "Did the files I requested arrive from the D.C District Attorney yet?" he asked, anxious to figure out what Mary MacKenzie had to do with the Montgomery case.

"Yeah, it came first thing. I put the box in your office. You have staff in 15 and other than that, the morning is open."

"Great. See if you can keep it that way. I have a project to do for Leo," he explained.

Sam walked into his office and tossed his brief case on the chair. The banker box was sitting in the middle of his desk, staring back at him.

"Better not waste any time," he said to himself.

Sam opened the box and picked up the transcripts from opening arguments. As his eyes moved down the page, a lump started to form in his throat.

"Oh God," he said.

Else where in the West Wing, Leo was trying to keep himself busy. His appointment for the DNA test was not until 4 that afternoon so the plan was to stay so busy that he wouldn't have time to obsess over the time and then at 3:30, Margaret would appear and tell him it was time to leave.

Mary's appointment was also at 4, so Leo was secretly hoping of having the chance to at least see her for a few seconds. When Leo had contacted him, the lab person he had spoken to told him it would take a week to get the results back but he had managed to talk them down to 3 days. Those were going to be the longest 3 days of his life.

'But it would all be worth it,' he told himself. 'Especially if she is my daughter.' Leo started to daydream, picturing what life would be like with Mary. Leo was interrupted by Sam, who appeared at his door, white as a sheet.

"Sam, you ok?"

"Leo…" Sam started.

"What's up? Did you get the info on the Montgomery case?"

"Yeah. I did."

"What's in it?" Leo asked starting to get anxious.

"Leo, Jack and Sarah Montgomery were charged with 30 counts of Child Abuse."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth About Mary

Part 8?

Declaimers: See Part 1

Special thanks to Eleanor for being the uber-beta and to everyone who has sent such wonderful feedback.

"Leo, Jack and Sarah Montgomery were charged with 30 counts of Child Abuse."

"They were what?" Leo asked, not really understanding what Sam was saying.

"They were charged with 20 counts of child abuse, 4 counts of child endangerment, 4 counts of neglect, and 2 count of child molestation," he explained.

"Was Mary molested?" Leo asked, hoping he was wrong.

"No Leo, she wasn't. She was abused and neglected Leo. From what the files say she was locked in a closet for days at a time, beaten, and emotionally abused. When the police and DCFS entered the home they found Mary locked in a basement closet, naked and half-starved. The statements taken from the older children say she had been down there for 4 days and 5 nights," Sam explained as his stomach turned. It was beyond him how anyone could treat children like that.

"Is that all," Leo asked, a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice.

"So far. I've only made it in to opening arguments. There may be more but if it was a real smoking gun it would have been in opening statements."

"If she's mine, she's not going back there, EVER," Leo said.

Margaret knocked on his door and announced that the rest of the senior staff was here. Leo motioned for everyone else to come in.

"Sam, were you able to find anything?" asked Josh.

Sam looked to Leo for permission. Leo nodded and Sam started to speak.

"According to the transcripts of the opening statements I read, Mary was the victim of severe emotional and physical abuse. Her foster parents were found guilty on all counts and are currently serving time in prison."

"What were the charges?" CJ asked.

Sam read the counts aloud to the rest of the room. As each charge was read, the room became more silent, the Senior Staff more upset.

"Oh my God," Toby said.

"Yeah," Leo said as he rubbed his eye. "If she's mine, she's coming with me. Josh, how'd the meeting with Keller go?"

"And so Senior Staff started and talk of what happened to Mary was put aside, for the moment.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9: The Results are In

Part 9?

Disclaimers: See part 1

The day passed rather slowly for Mary. School, the one thing in life she excelled at, one of the things she truly loved, was dull as powder. It seemed that they clock was standing still in English, going backwards in Biology, stopped entirely in Chemistry, and Study Hall was the longest 80 minutes of her life. When the bell finally rang, she dashed to her locker and was out the door and into Morris' car in what felt like a matter of seconds.

"So, how was your day?" Morris asked after she got into the car.

"It went really slow. Will I get to see my father at the lab?" she asked her eyes wide and pleading.

"The judge said no contact until the results are in. He is not to have contact with you unless they turn out to be positive," Morris explained.

'Didn't say that _I_ couldn't initiate contact though,' she thought to herself. It was at that moment that she was resolved to see Leo McGarry that afternoon come hell or high water.

"Ok, Morris. Whatever you say," she said, trying to hide her sly smile.

The day had passed very quickly for Leo. The meetings never end when you're the White House Chief of Staff and for once, Leo was glad for it.

At 3:30, Margaret stuck her head into Leo's office and announced it was time for him to leave for the lab.

"Thanks," he said as he stood up, putting on his suite coat. " I should be back in an hour and a half. I will have my cell on vibrate but please don't call unless the world is literally coming to an end."

"No problem. Good luck Leo," she smiled.

"You're a good girl, Margaret."

Leo met his lawyer at the lab. He had arrived just before Morris and Mary.

He was sitting in the waiting area, filling out paperwork when Mary and her worker walked in.

His breath caught in his throat. 'She looks just like me,' he thought. 'Well, the colouring is all Cassie but the shape of her face, her nose, and her dimples are me,'

Mary, always very aware of others could feel someone looking at her. As she turned, her gaze fell on a man who was sitting on the other side of the room. She left Morris who was asking a question at the reception desk and walked over to the man.

"You're Leo McGarry, aren't you," she said.

"Yes. You have your mothers eyes," he whispered.

"And I have your nose," she stated. She didn't need a DNA test, she was looking at her father and they both knew it.

"Mr. McGarry, the judge instructed that you not make have contact with Mary," he said, somewhat miffed that Mr. Thornton had not put an end to the meeting.

"Mr. Towner, Mary approached my client, not the other way around," he explained.

"Come on Mary, you're first," Morris said as he ushered her towards the procedure room.

"Good bye. I'll see you later," she said as she walked away.

"Don't worry, you will," Leo said as the door closed.

In Leo's mind, he didn't need a test. She was his daughter and that was that.

About 2 minutes later, Leo was called into another procedure room. The technician swabbed the inside of his mouth and put the sample in a test tube.

"Ok, I understand from the file that you are quite anxious to get the test results back. Is that correct?" the technician asked.

"Yes, actually we are. We need the results to establish paternity and expedite a custody hearing," Mr. Thornton explained.

"Well, you're in luck. We're a bit slow at the moment so we should have the results back tomorrow and not 3 days like we originally said."

"That's wonderful!" Leo exclaimed. After seeing Mary he knew that she was his daughter and wanted her with him, where he could protect her.

"I'll fax the results to you, your lawyer, and to Mr. Towner. Hopefully you'll be able to have everything sorted by the weekend," the lab tech smiled. He too had seen Mary and would be surprised if they weren't a match.

"Thank you very much," Leo said as he shook the man's hand.

That night Leo had a hard time falling asleep. His mind was racing. After seeing Mary he was sure that she was his and he was planning their future. He would have to get a house, and introduce her to Mallory and then everyone at the White House and maybe see if she wanted to switch schools…and he fell asleep.

When the alarm rang at 5 am, Leo was up and wide-awake. He walked into the office at 7:30 and went straight for the fax machine.

"Nothing," he said out loud.

Somewhat discouraged, he walked over into his office and took off his jacket.

"Leo, this fax came in earlier this morning but I figured you wouldn't want it out for the world to see," Margaret said as she handed his the sheet of paper.

"Congratulations, Dad," she smiled.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10: It's a Girl!

Part 10?

Disclaimers: See part 1

Special Thanks to Eleanor and everyone who has given me feedback.

"I'm her father," Leo said with wonderment in his voice.

"That's was the results say," Margaret smiled.

"I have to call Bruce. Hold my calls for the next little while. I have to call Bruce and Mallory," he explained.

" No problem," she smiled. This was the first time that she had seen Leo happy since his divorce.

Leo picked up the phone and dialled Bruce's direct line.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, it's Leo."

"I just got the fax. I can assume that you would like to petition the court for custody immediately?"

"Yeah. When do you think we'll get a date?"

"I'll pressure for today or tomorrow but it really depends on how busy the courts are at the moment," the lawyer explained.

"Ok. Is there anything I should be doing?" Leo asked, unsure of what to do in this kind of situation.

"I suggest you find a place to live, a house or a condo. The judge might not hand her over if she's going to live in a hotel."

"Do you think that the judge will refuse my request for custody?"

"He might if there's a chance that Mary will be going to an unstable home environment. He could give you visitation for the moment and make you work your way up to full custody."

"But I was never declared an unfit parent. I didn't even know about her until a few days ago," Leo pleaded.

"Really, we won't know anything until we see the judge. But I do recommend that you find a house just in case he wants a home visit or something like that," Bruce said, trying to calm his client.

"Ok. Find a house, got it. I can do that today."

"And you should line up a few character witnesses as well, just in case."

"Ok. I can do that too."

"It'll be ok Leo. You will get her. It might take a while but you'll get custody."

"Thanks Bruce. Are you going to contact Mr. Towner?'

"Yeah. DCFS keeps bank hours so I'll call him at 9. I'll call back when I know something, ok?"

"Thanks Bruce."

Leo hung up the phone and yelled for Margaret.

"Yes Leo."

"I need to buy a house of some sort. A town house, a condo, anything really. I need to have a home for Mary," he explained.

"I have a friend who's in real estate. Do you want me to call her?"

"That would be great, thanks,"

Leo went back into his office and stared at the phone. He had to call Mallory. He picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hi, you've reached Mal. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Hey Mal, it's Dad. I need to talk to you. Call me on my cell when you get this, maybe we can get dinner. Love you," he hung up the phone. Mallory knew about the story and she had understood but he had no idea how she was going to react to the fact that Mary is her sister.

"Leo, Claire Johnson, the real estate agent is on line 2," Margaret said as she stuck her head into his office. Leo nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello Ms. Johnson."

"Hello Mr. McGarry. Margaret tells me you're in the market to buy."

"I am. My family has recently grown and I need something a bit bigger and more homey than a suite at the Watergate."

"I understand, sir. Are you looking for a house, a condo, or a townhouse?"

"Well, really, it doesn't matter. I just need to be able to move in soon and for it to be close to the White House. And for it to be in a nice neighbourhood and have a back yard."

"What's you price range?"

"How about money is no object."

"Ok. I can look around and get some listings for you and we could set up a meeting and we can discuss what you would be interested in viewing."

"That sounds great. I'll transfer you back to Margaret and she can set you up with a time."

"That's fine. Have a nice day."

Leo hung up the phone and smiled. 'Things are all starting to fall into place.' He was interrupted by a knock on the door between his office and the Oval.

"Leo, you're a million miles away," Jed commented. "But you look happy, so I guess that can't be a bad thing."

"Mr. President. I just got the test results back. Mary's my daughter," he smiled.

"That's fantastic Leo," Jed said as he gave his friend a hug. "Do whatever it is you need to do in order to bring her home."

"I will Mr. President. I promise."

TBC… 


	11. Chapter 11: Dad and Me

Part 11?

Disclaimers: See part 1. The blessing said is inspired by 'The Cider House Rules'.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, real life happened. Thanks for all the feedback and thanks to Eleanor, the super beta.

"Mary?" the small voice called from the door.

"Yes Sarah?" Sarah was the youngest girl in the group home. She was 10 years old and she and Mary and forged a bond the minute they met.

"Dinner's ready. Are you going to come down?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

Mary got up off her bed and walked towards Sarah.

"You won't forget us after you go to your new family will you?" she asked with tars in her eyes. Sarah's life had been much like Mary's and Mary knew it.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled as she pulled the young girl into a hug. "You guys are my family too. I'll never forget you."

"Ok," the young girl smiled.

The pair walked downstairs to the dinning room where all 8 of the girls who lived in the group home ate together. They took turns cleaning up and helping Patsy and Curtis, two of the workers, make dinner. Mary and Sarah took their places as Susannah, Brigitte, and Curtis brought dinner out.

When everyone was seated, Patsy started the blessing, a ritual in this particular house.

"Dear God. We thank you for this meal and for those who surround this table. We are especially grateful to you this night for you have given Mary a family. We hope that you will speed their reunion and grant them long life and happiness together. Amen."

"Amen," they said in unison.

With the formalities over, dinner began and all Mary could do was pray that she would be reunited with her father and that they would be happy together.

Morris had told her that afternoon that the test confirmed that Leo was her father. He also told her that her father was petitioning the court for visitation and custody and that the hearing was set for Thursday, the day after tomorrow. She was nervous to meet her father but at the same time, she was very excited to be getting a real family.

Thursday morning rolled around and Leo was sitting with his lawyer outside the court room, waiting for the clerk to call their case. He had been busy the past few days having secured a four bedroom house in Georgetown which he could move into this weekend, meeting with Mallory to explain the whole situation to her. She had been understanding and was anxious to meet her new little sister.

In short, Leo was happy and couldn't stop smiling. He herd footsteps coming down the hall and both he and his lawyer turned and saw Morris and Mary.

"Hello. Mary wanted to come with today," Morris explained as both men appeared to be surprised to see her.

"A pipe broke at school, so they had to close down today and tomorrow," she explained. She secretly hoped that judge would allow visitation today and tomorrow since she didn't have school.

Before they could say anything else, the clerk called their case number and the group walked into the courtroom.

"All rise," the bailiff announced a few seconds later.

"You may be seated. Mr. Towner?"

"Your honour, the paternity test indeed confirms that Leo McGarry is the father of Mary MacKenzie," he said.

"Mr. Thornton?"

"Your honour, my client would like to petition the court for soul custody of Mary MacKenzie effective immediately."

"Mr. Towner, what is your opinion?"

"Sir, I support the petition. Mary is anxious to become acquainted with her father and to have a stable home life."

"Mr. McGarry, what do you have to say about this?"

"Your honour, I want the chance to raise my daughter. I can offer her a home and love, Sir," Leo said, almost pleading that the judge would grant his petition.

"And where are you employed?"

"I am the Chief of Staff of the White House, sir.'

"And what kind of hours do you work?"

"It depends sir. About 60 hours a week but it's not uncommon for me to work more," Leo cringed. He knew that his job would be a strike against him.

"And who would care for Mary when you have to work late?"

"Mary is welcome in the White House sir. She will always be able to come to work with me."

"Where do you live Mr. McGarry?"

"I currently live at the Watergate Hotel but as of Tuesday night, I own a house in Georgetown which I took possession of yesterday. I'll be moving in this weekend." Leo explained.

"I see. And you are a recovering drug addict and alcoholic?"

"Yes sir. I've been clean and sober for over 5 years," 'another strike,' he thought.

"Thank you Mr. McGarry. Mary, what do you have to say about all of this?" the judge asked.

"I want a family sir. I don't care if Mr. McGarry isn't perfect. Nobody is. He's made a lot of hard changes in his life and I want the chance to get to know him. I want a family sir. Please," she pleaded.

"Alright. Mr. McGarry, you will be awarded temporary custody of Mary MacKenzie for the next three months. During these three months, Mr. Towner will conduct three home visits to ensure that you are providing a stable environment for Mary and check in with Mary every week. After he submits his final report, you will re-appear before this court and if everything is in order, you will be given permanent custody of Mary. Understood?"

"Yes Sir, thank you your honour,' Leo said as he stood up.

"Court is adjourned."

The judge got up and left the courtroom leaving Morris, Mary, Leo and Bruce alone.

"So when can I come to pick her up?" Leo asked both Morris and Mary.

"Well, Mary though you would be given custody, so she packed a bag…"

"It's in his car, so I can come know, if you want," she said with a bit of hesitation.

"That would be great," Leo smiled.

"Ok. Well, Leo, it appears that everything is in order. I'll check in later," Bruce said as he shook Leo's hand.

"Thanks Bruce," Leo said.

"So, should we go get my stuff out of Morris' car?"

"Yup. I'm in underground parking, level 2."

"We're on level 2 as well. So, let's go get your stuff so you to can go get acquainted," Morris smiled. He rarely got to take a child's stuff out of his car; he was usually putting it in.

The three walked out of the court house and made their way to the underground parking. Once Mary's bag was transferred, the three said good bye.

"I'll call you on Sunday night, ok?" Morris said to Mary.

"Sure. When will I be able to get the rest of my stuff from the home?"

"I can take you Sunday afternoon if you want," Leo offered.

"Could we maybe go Monday night? People have visits on Sunday and I want to be able to say good bye to everyone," she explained.

"Sure. No problem." Leo smiled.

"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye Mary. Bye Mr. McGarry."

Morris left and now father and daughter were alone together for the first time.

"Would it be ok if I hugged you," she asked in a small voice.

Leo said nothing. He pulled Mary into his arms and squeezed her with every once of strength he had.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the lab," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied.

The pair stood there holding each other for a minute more.

"So, I'm kinda hungry. Are you?" Mary asked.

"I could go for some lunch. What would you like?"

"Pizza ok?"

"Sure. Tell you what. Why don't we go to the house and we order take out. I can be our first meal together in our new home. What do you think?"

"Sounds great," she said.

"Ok. Into the car with you," he said guiding her to the front passenger side.

Leo opened the door for her and she got in. He closed it for her and walked around and got into the driver's side. He put the key into the ignition and pulled out.

"Can I call you dad?" she blurted out.

"I can't think of anything else I would like more," he smiled with tars in his eyes.

"Ok. Let's go home, dad," she smiled.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12: Getting to Know You

Part 12?

Disclaimers: See part 1. I don't own IKEA, I'm just borrowing for a minute. Also, I am not a doctor and the info on Tetralogy of Fallot came from http/www.nhlbi.nih.gov/health/dci/Diseases/tof/tofwhat.html Special Thanks to Eleanor for getting this back to me :0)

The drive to Georgetown was quiet; neither Leo nor Mary knew what to say. But being the adult in the equation, it was Leo who made the first overtures towards Mary.

"So, how are you doing in school?" Leo started.

"Good. I'm an honors student. I'm taking Biology, Chemistry, Math, English, and Political Science right now. They're all Advance Placement courses so I'm pretty busy," she explained.

"That's great," Leo smiled. "What other stuff do you like to do besides school?"

"I volunteer at the church I go to. I also do track and field and play basketball. I'm on school teams for both."

"I use to do track when I was younger. What are you events?"

"I do 5000 and 10000 meters and I'm a point guard on the basketball team."

"When is the basketball season starting?"

"It's already started. I have practice Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school until 6 o'clock or so. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. I can have someone come and get you from practice. I don't want you taking the metro at night or walking that far," he stated. As far as Leo was concerned, this was not open to negotiation.

"Ok, Dad," she smiled. She had never had someone to worry over her. It was new and she liked it.

"So this is our street. It seems nice," he said.

"You bought the house on Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah. It has four bedrooms and a good size back yard and the driveway is big enough for a basketball hoop, if you want," he said.

"That would be great," she smiled.

"This is it."

Leo pulled the car into the driveway of an older, medium size, red brick house. There was a detached garage and as he said, plenty of room for a basketball hoop. The house was two stories and had white shutters. There were two picture windows on either side of the front door and a chimney on both ends of the house.

"Let's go look around," he said as he got out of the car.

They got out and walked up the brick pathway to the front door. There were small perennials planted along the walkway. Leo stopped before unlocking the door.

"I want to give this to you before we go in," he dug in his pocket for something. "Here," he said, extending his hand.

In his hand was a silver key chain in the shape of an M. On it was a single brass key.

"You need a house key, since this is your home now," he explained.

"I do. Thanks," she said as she hugged her father.

"Ok, let's go take a look," he said as he unlocked the door and the pair walked in.

There were two large rooms on either side of the entry hall. They were light beige in color and both had fireplaces.

"This one," Leo said indicating the room on the right," is the formal dinning room. It connects to the kitchen through the door at the back. That," he said, pointing to the room on the right," is the living room and reading space. There are built in bookcases on both sides," he said as he guided her to the back of the room. "Do you like to read?"

"I love to read. I don't have too many books, but my favorite author is Ernest Hemingway."

"I like to read too. Maybe we can hit Barnes & Noble sometime and stock it?"

"That would be great. I think we might need to get a few overstuffed reading chairs for in here," Mary commented.

"Yeah, I agree. This is the breakfast nook," Leo said pointing to a room on the far side of a half wall," and this is the kitchen."

The kitchen was massive. It, with the breakfast nook encompassed the whole back of the house. It was pale blue with white appliances.

"I like the color, what do you think?" Leo asked Mary.

"I like it too. We should keep it like this, at least for the next little while."

"Yeah. Let's go look upstairs. You can pick out a bedroom," Leo said.

"There are hardwood floors in all of them? I have a dust allergy and it's easy to keep hardwood clean," she said.

"Yeah, there are hardwood floor throughout the house. Do you have any other medical stuff I should know about?"

"I'm allergic to penciling and I have a heart condition called Tetralogy of Fallot. Other than that, I'm a pretty healthy girl," she smiled.

"What is Tetralogy of Fallot? It sounds serious."

"It's a series of four cognitive, structural defects in the heart. Mine have all been corrected and I have normal heart function. I have to go to see a cardiologist twice a year for tests but other then that, no problems. Oh and penicillin makes me barf," she grinned.

"Good to know," he said making a mental note of the condition so he could drill Abbey the next day.

"So this is the upstairs," Leo said indicating to the hallway. "Master bedroom is on that end," he said pointing to the right," and the others are over there. Which one do you want?"

"Let's have a look," she said walking towards the one farthest from her father's.

It was a large room with pale violet walls and a picture window, which overlooked the back yard. It would be large enough for both a sleeping area and a study area. Mary loved it.

"May I have this one?" she asked.

"Sure. The bathroom is next door. I have my own, so you'll have it to yourself."

"Wow. I've lived with at least 5 other people for most of my life. I've never had my own bathroom," she grinned.

"Well, let's go look at the rest of the house and make a plan to figure out what furniture we'll need," Leo said.

"Well seeing as how there's not a stick of furniture in the house, it's going to be a big list," she said flatly.

"We can do," Leo nodded in affirmation.

"We need IKEA."

"IKEA? What's that?" Leo asked.

"The only store where you can outfit a house in one stop. What's the budget?"

"Whatever you want, we get."

"Let's go," Mary smiled.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13: Outfitting the House

Part 13?

Disclaimers: See part 1. IKEA is a real store and I'm just borrowing the name. If you've never been, you should go, it's pretty cool. Again

Special Thanks to Eleanor and Fernanda and everyone else who sent feedback.

Leo ordered pizza and Mary grabbed a pen an paper to start making a list of what they would need to buy in order to spend the night in their new house.

"So we absolutely need beds and kitchen stuff. What else can't wait?"

"A table and chairs would be a good second choice or else we will be eating at the kitchen counter," Leo added.

"Ok," she said as she made a note. "What else?"

"Maybe a couch and a few living room chairs. If we can get the kitchen, bedrooms, and living room done, we can finish the rest off later."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Mary smiled.

The pizza arrived and father and daughter ate, chatted about Leo's work, and what Mary wanted to do when she grew up.

"Well, honestly, I want do a history degree and then museum studies at Georgetown," she said between bites of cheese pizza.

"You interested in history?"

"I love it. Especially the colonial and early American periods."

"You and the President are going to get along so well," Leo said.

"The President?" Mary blanched.

"He is my boss and my best friend. He wants to meet you," Leo said in a nonchalant tone.

"What if I say something wrong or he doesn't like me?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"You're family," he simply replied. "Eat up so we can head out to this IKEA place," he smiled.

As any father can attest, shopping with ones teenage daughter is not something, which should be done without a tremendous amount of consideration prior to the expedition. As Leo and Mary pulled into the parking lot at IKEA, Leo could not suppress an overwhelming sense of dread.

"Grab a cart and let's go shop," Mary exclaimed.

If it wasn't for the fact that Mary seemed to be having so much fun, Leo would have groaned but he wanted his little girl to be happy so he put on a brave face and entered the store.

"Dad, I think we might need some help," Mary said as they walked into the store.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go ask at the information desk if they have a decorating consultant."

An hour later, Beth the decorating consultant had helped them pick out the majority of the furniture, which was on their list. The only thing left to do was buy Mary's furniture.

"I really like this bed," she said as she ran her hand over a black, wrought iron bed. "Well, I like the whole room," she said indicating to the display, "but it's expensive, so I'll just get the bed if that's ok."

"Not a problem," Leo said with a smile. "Why don't you go have a look at the kitchen accessories? I just remember that we forgot to get glasses."

"Sure Dad. I'll meet you next to the check out, ok?"

After Mary was out of earshot, Leo turned to Beth and said, "We'll take the room."

Luckily for Leo and Mary, the store was able to deliver later that afternoon so the pair walked out to the car, laden down with the smaller stuff. After loading the car, they headed home.

"That was fun, Mary. I honestly didn't think it would be, but I had a good time. Thank you"

"No problem, Dad," she smiled.

"So the delivery guys said that they would be there 4. It's 2 o'clock now, so what do you say that we hit an electronics store. I don't know about you, but if I don't have 24 hour access to CNN, I go a bit crazy," he smiled.

"Sounds good. Let the shopping continue!"

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14: Outfitting the House Part 2

The Other Daughter 

Disclaimers: See part 1. Special thanks to everyone who has sent feedback. You guys rock!

Leo and Mary drove to the closest mall with an electronics store and got out of the car.

"So, we need a TV and a DVD player. Anything else you think we need?" Leo asked.

"Nope. I don't have any DVD's so if a VCR is cheaper, get that," Mary said.

"What about a stereo for you?" Leo asked. Mallory was attached to the stereo when she was Mary's age, he remembered.

"You don't have to do that. They're really expensive and you've already spent a lot of money on me already," Mary added in a small voice.

"Sweetie, I bought you a bed. That's a necessity, not a nicety."

"Still, it can wait until my birthday or something."

"Ok. Tell you what, I'm not going to be very long, and there's a grocery store in the mall. Can you start the shopping for that and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure. Is there anything you won't eat?"

"No. Don't worry about money, ok? Your old man is loaded so you might as well get used to that idea now," Leo smiled.

"It's going to be hard for me, you know. I've always had to worry about where the next meal was coming from," she said in a small voice.

"But in foster care, they take good care of you right?"

"Yeah. They try, but when you only have so much money, the luxuries in life have to go to make room for the basics," she explained.

"But you always had enough to eat, right?" Leo asked in a sad tone. He and the rest of his staff were always working to make life better for people, but it broke his heart to think that the people charged with taking care of kids who had no one didn't have the resources to do it.

"Yeah, but because of the price of fruits and veggies, it wasn't always the best for my heart. Healthy food is more expensive and the little kids need milk, so I've probably eaten a lot of stuff I shouldn't have," she said.

"Well, that stops now. You get what you're supposed to eat and I'll help you finish, ok?"

"Ok Dad," Mary said as she gave Leo a kiss on the cheek and started to walk to the grocery store.

Leo was a man on a mission when he walked into the electronics store. He bought a flat screen TV, DVD player, and surround sound system for the living room, a smaller TV for his room, and a stereo and top of the line desk top for Mary. He was able to set up a delivery and installation time for later that afternoon and was headed back out the door in 30 minutes.

He found Mary with little trouble in the cereal isle of the grocery store and looked into the cart.

"What kind of cereal to you like? I like Cheerios and Corn Flakes, but I'll eat Bran Flakes too," Mary said, her voice full of compromise.

"Get both. I like oat meal in the morning, but get the instant stuff, ok."

"I already got bread and other lunch stuff for me, so we just need to get lunch stuff for you, meat, dinner stuff, and produce."

"Let's go then. The delivery guys from IKEA are coming in about an hour and a half and the electronics guys are coming about later this afternoon," Leo smiled. She was going to be so excited when she saw the surprises he got for her.

They finished at the grocery store in record time and had the last of the stuff put away when the first wave of deliverymen knocked on the door.

"Mr. McGarry?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's me. How is this going to work?" Leo asked, fully aware of the amount of stuff, which was about to enter the house.

"We have it all divided by room, sir. Just show us to the kitchen and we'll get started."

Once the kitchen was unloaded, they moved on to the living room, then the dinning room, and finished with Leo and Mary's rooms. It took about an hour.

Meanwhile, Mary was unpacking the kitchen. She had just finishing washing the last of the dishes when Leo came in.

"Well, they're gone. Should we assemble the furniture in here or the living room first?" Leo asked.

"Well, the guys are coming to install the TV and stuff in two hours, so we should probably do that first. Then do the bedrooms and finish in the kitchen," Mary reasoned.

"Let's get started."

"I was pilot in Vietnam, you'd think I'd be able to put together an entertainment unit," Leo sighed. They were an hour into this endeavor and were not having much success.

"You were? Were you ever hurt?"

"Yeah. I was shot down once. My buddy had to carry me through the jungle for a few days to keep us safe. I would have died without him," Leo said with a somber expression on his face.

"Are you ok now? I know that when bad stuff like that happens, it can haunt you for a while," she said in a small, knowing voice.

"Yeah. I'm ok. You?" Leo knew that Mary had seen horrible things and had horrible things done to her.

"One day at a time," she replied as she returned to the instructions.

By some miracle of miracles, they managed to finish just before they next set of deliverymen arrived.

"I'm going to supervise down here, why don't you go start on your room and I'll be up in a bit to help, ok?" He was hoping she would agree. He wanted to surprise her with the living room.

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Mary went upstairs to her room and saw the mound of furniture.

"Dad," she yelled down stairs.

"Yeah, baby."

"I think they put your furniture in here too," she explained. There was definitely more then a bed and dresser in her room.

"No, it's all yours. You said you liked the room so I got it for you," Leo explained from the door.

Mary turned around and jumped into her father's arms.

"Thank you so much," she said with tears running down her cheeks. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before," she said between sobs.

"Sshhh, it's ok baby. I wanted to do this for you," he explained as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you so much," she said as she wiped her tears

"I gotta get back downstairs so the guys can explain the sound system to me. You start figuring out where you want everything to go and I'll be back to help in a few minutes."

"Ok."

The electronic guys finished installing the sound system, set up the DVD player and the TV, and explained everything to Leo. He showed them out and went back upstairs where he found Mary in the middle of her room, boxes in various positions surround her.

"Let's get started," he said.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15: Lego for Grownups

The Other Daughter

Disclaimers: See Part 1

"Well, this is easy," Leo, said as he and Mary put her furniture together.

"It's supposed to be Dad. It's like Lego's for grown ups." Mary explained. So far they had managed to put her bed and dresser together and were just finishing her desk.

"Why don't you go see if the sheets are done and I'll help you make the bed? We still need to assemble my bed tonight and make dinner." Leo said, trying to get her out of the room. He had purchased a desk top computer for her as well and wanted get it on her desk for when she came back.

"No problem. I can cook dinner if you want," she offered wanting to make him aware that she was planning on pulling her own weight in the house.

"How about we do it together," he offered.

"Sure,' she smiled back at him. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was out the door, Leo pulled the laptop out of the box, which had been hidden in the closet. It was sitting on her desk when she walked in.

"So mine are done but yours were still wet so I put them on...what's that?" she said pointing to the desk and the laptop.

"It's a computer. I figured that with school and with you starting to apply for college and all, you'd need one," he said, rehearsing the speech in his head which he had created while the guy was running it through the cash register.

"Thank you Daddy," she said as she started to cry in his arms.

"Hey now, none of that. I owe you for like 1000s of gift giving holidays I missed."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do that all in one day," she smiled as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I wanted to. Now, let's make the bed and go get some supper."

The pair had decided to make a stir-fry. Mary was chopping veggies and Leo was cutting meat when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get that," Leo said. He had called Mallory before they started dinner. She wanted to meet Mary and didn't want to wait.

"Hey baby doll," Leo said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Where is she?" Mallory asked.

"She's in the kitchen."

"Ok, introduce me to my little sister."

Leo took Mallory's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

"Mary. There is someone I want you to meet. This is Mallory, my other daughter."

"Hi," Mary said in a small voice.

"Hi Mary, Mallory said as she walked towards her. "It's nice to meet you," she said standing in front of her, not sure if it would be ok to hug her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Dad's told me a lot about you. Would it be ok if I gave you a hug?"

"Sure."

As Mallory pulled Mary into a hug, Leo's chest started to tighten. As they stood next to each other, the family resemblance was striking. Both girls had the same eyes and the same nose. The hair was different but they had the same impish grin, which was a gift from their father.

"Dad, I brought a camera. Would you take a picture of us?"

"Sure Mal."

Mallory handed a digital camera to him and Leo snapped a perfect picture of both his girls.

"That's one for the desk," he smiled.

"Well, dinner's ready. Mary, you want to grab some plates and stuff and Mal grab the hot pads?"

"Sure Dad," both replied.

As Leo sat down to eat with his daughters, he couldn't help but smile. Mary and Mallory were chatting and getting to know each other and enjoying the evening when there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mary said as she jogged to the door.

She opened it and there stood one short man flanked by two larger ones.

"You must be Mary. I'm Jed Bartlet."

She froze and slammed the door.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16: What Really Happened to Mary

The Other Daughter Part 16 ?

Raiting: Matur-ish. Some discussion of Child Abuse (physical, emotional, and neglect) so turn away now if you need to.

Authr's Note: So I may have lied about posting 3 times a month...Sorry to all those who have been waiting. I promise to make this chapter longer. Also, I intorduced a younger friend of Mary's in part 11 which I can't seem to find on any posting pages so I've desided her name is going to be Molly. She is the youngest at Mary's and is 10 years old, home just in case you're wondering.

Last time...

As Leo sat down to eat with his daughters, he couldn't help but smile. Mary and Mallory were chatting and getting to know each other and enjoying the evening when there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mary said as she jogged to the door.

She opened it and there stood one short man flanked by two larger ones.

"You must be Mary. I'm Jed Bartlet."

She froze and slammed the door.

"DADDY!" Mary screamed.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he ran to the front door, fully expecting to find his youngest child with a knife in her chest.

"I just slamed the door in the face of the President of the United States," she explained, paling a bit with each word.

"Oh Mary...," Leo started.

"What happened?" Malory asked as she jogged up next to her father.

"I slammed the door in the face of the President of the United States," she explained again.

Mallory looked at her and looked at her father and began to laugh.

Leo looked at Mallory as a smile began to form on his face and he too broke into hysterical laughter.

"This is not a laughing matter you two," Mary started in an exhasperated tone. "Do you guys not get that he could have me, I don't know, turned into a lab rat or smething."

"Oh Mary," Leo giggled as he went to open door.

"Good Evening Mr. President," Leo smiled as he looked at his best friend.

"Suprised her, didn't I?" Jed grinned back.

"To say the least. Where's Aunt Abbey, Uncle Jed?" Mallory asked.

"She had a thing in New York. Well, Leo, aren't you going to introduce us?" Jed asked.

"Of course sir. Mr. President, I would like you to meet my daughter, Mary MacKenzie, soon to be McGarry," Leo said as he put his arm around Mary's shoulders.

"Sir, it is an honour to meet you and I truly beg for forgiveness for my actions under normal circumstances..."

"It's perfectlly all right Mary," Jed said as he put up his hands, indicating that she should stop appologizing. "I seriously doubt that you were expecting me and the Secret Service can do that to a person," he smiled, nodding to the imposing figures standing behind him.

"Thank you sir," she said as she smiled for the first time.

"Well, under different conditions, I probably would have been your godfather, so why don't we get to know each other a bit," Jed suggested.

"Sure," Mary smiled.

The four spent the hour getting to know each other, with Mary doing most of the asking and Leo, Jed and Mallory doing most of the talking.

It was Jed who finaly brought up the foster care situation.

"So Mary, I understand that you used to live in a group home."

"Yes. My mom died of a crack overdose when I was 5 and my grandmother died of a stroke when I was 6. I was put into the system just after that," she clamly explained, hoping he didn't know about the Montgomery's.

"And have you been in group homes all that time or with families as well? Did you like the living situations?" Jed started, not knowing what dangerous territory he was entering.

"Uh, Mr. President, we don't really need to talk..." Leo started, not knowing what Mary's reaction would be.

"It's ok Dad. I can talk about it now," she said in a small voice.

"I lived with my mom in a dingy appartment until she overdosed when I was 5. I was born in a crack house and was in the hosptial because of my heart while she was getting clean. She tried to stay cean, but could never really manage without the pills." She started, the sadness visible in her eyes. "After she died, I lived with my grandmother for a year and that was great. She took really good care of me until she died of a stroke about a year later. I then became a ward of the District of Columbia. Because of my heart and the fact that I was a crack baby, no one wanted me. I was put into my first foster care home just before my 7th birthday and I've been there ever since. Sometimes the people were really nice, like Momma Cora. Sometimes they were not, like the Montgomery's."

"Who were they?" Mallory asked.

"The Montgomery's were my second foster family. I was with them with three other kids for 2 years. They beat, neglected, tortured us, and did other things that would make you barf. Our worker didn't pay close enough attention to what was going on. Kate, she was the new worker finally noticed with Sarah, when she turned up pregnant at 14. It was our foster father's baby. Sarah finally told Kate the truth and she got the order to remove us right away. I was locked in a closet in the basement when they came to take us away. I hadn't been fed very much for a few days and I remember being really cold. They used to beat me after I came back from the doctor's visits because it would have been too obvious. I was never so happy to see a policeman in my life as I was when they found me. I thought I was going to die there," Mary finished, whipping the tears from her face.

"Oh Baby," Leo said as he pulled her into his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. "I promise never to let anything bad ever happen to you again."

"It's ok Dad. Momma Cora taught me to love and trust again. I still get nervous around lots of strangers and needles still scare the crap out of me, but I'm ok."

"Who was Momma Cora?" Jed asked.

"She is the nicest woman you will ever meet. She's taken in over 1000 children in the past 30 years or so. The kids that no one else wants can always find a home with her," Mary explained. "I help her out on Saturdays and Sundays. She usually has half a douzen or so kids so the older girs from our home go over and help her out. All of us have passed though her home so we want to help her," Mary explained. "My sister was there as well."

"Sister?" the others chimed in.

"Yeah. Molly. She's still at the old group home. Mom had her just before she died. She'd managed to stay clean for the pregnancy and Molly was healthy. We were split up on paper because she had a chance of getting adopted. She never was. I know that we're related but she doesn't. She's only 10, she still has a chance. I'm too old so it's better this way," Mary started. "I mean, you'll still let me go back there and visit right?"

"Sure baby. They were you're family," Leo said, mentaly making a note to contact Morris.

"Well, it's getting late," Jed delcared. "The missus is going to be wondering where I got off to. I'll see you later young lady."

"Good bye Mr. President."

"Mary?"

"Yes Mr. President?"

"It's Uncle Jed."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17: The Other Sister

The Other Daughter Part 17?

Rating: Teen

Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who has nugged this piece along. Big Hugs! I've also played with the timeline regarding Leo's substance abuse, so please don't get mad with me.

Recap 

"Sister?" the others chimed in.

"Yeah. Molly. She's still at the old group home. Mom had her just before she died. She'd managed to stay clean for the pregnancy and Molly was healthy. We were split up on paper because she had a chance of getting adopted. She never was. I know that we're related but she doesn't. She's only 10, she still has a chance. I'm too old so it's better this way," Mary started. "I mean, you'll still let me go back there and visit right?"

"Sure baby. They were you're family," Leo said, mentaly making a note to contact Morris.

"Well, it's getting late," Jed delcared. "The missus is going to be wondering where I got off to. I'll see you later young lady."

"Good bye Mr. President."

"Mary?"

"Yes Mr. President?"

"It's Uncle Jed."

Part 17

The sun on her face woke Mary the next morning. She was a bit disorientated but soon remembered the events from the day before. She was now living with her father and for the first time in years, she actually had hope that her life would turn out ok. She got up and got dressed before heading down stairs to find some breakfast.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?" Leo asked as he looked up from the morning paper.

"I did, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Honestly, best sleep I've had in a while. What would you like to do today? It's Saturday, so I'll only have to go into work if there's a crisis, but other then that, I'm all yours."

"Well. I need to go back to the group home to get some of my stuff. I have a paper due next week for my Poli Sci class so I need to start working on that and I need to go for a run as well," Mary explained.

"Do you have your running stuff with you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I do."

"Well, why don't you go for a run and I'll make breakfast for when you get back. Then we can go pick up your stuff at the group home and I can maybe help you with the paper," Leo suggested.

"Sounds great," Mary smiled.

Mary returned from her run to find her father making pancakes for her. They chatted some more over breakfast and spent time just getting to know each other. Mary took a shower and they were off to the group home with Mary directing Leo.

"Turn left here," Mary said, indicating a questionable looking street. "It's the 3rd house on the right."

The group home was an older looking, three story brick house. It had a fenced yard and assorted balls and toys on the lawn, indicating that several children live there.

"There are 8 of us who live here," Mary explained as she climbed out of the car.

"Hey Bridget," Mary said to the 12 year old girl sitting on the steps.

"Hey Mary. Congratulations, you got lucky," she smiled with sad eyes. None of the girls in the house begrudged Mary her new lease on life, but they were a bit jealous that they had not been so fortunate. "Morris and Cecilia are inside."

"Thanks," Mary said as she walked into the house.

"Who's Cecilia?" Leo asked.

"She runs this place," Mary explained. "She's good people."

"I see," Leo nodded.

"MARY!" a small bundle exclaimed before launching herself into Mary.

"Hey Mollypop. How are you?" she asked as she hugged the little girl.

"Good. Is it true you got a family?" Molly asked with wide eyes. She had been in the system her whole life and knew that the chances for adoption for the "big ones" were slim.

"Yes I did. Molly, I'd like you to meet my dad. This is Leo. Dad, this is Molly," Mary said as she introduced the pair.

Molly was a skinny little girl of a bout 4 feet tall with the same big, brown eyes and dark hair as Mary. Some of the other features were similar to her mother with the exception of the crooked grin, which was similar to Mary's. Anyone could see that the pair was related. It only took a minute for Leo to make up his mind regarding the little girl.

"Well, why don't I leave you two to pack and I'll go find Morris and have a chat with him, ok?"

"Sure Dad."

"Mr. McGarry and Mary. How are things going today?" Morris asked as he walked up the hall to where the trio was standing.

"Really well, Morris" Mary smiled. "We just stopped by to pick up some of my stuff that I'm going to need for the next little bit,' Mary explained.

"I figured. I never let the kids pack before going into court, just in case," Morris explained.

"Understandable. Would I be able to have a word with you?" Leo asked.

"Sure. Molly will help me pack, right Moll?" Mary looked at her sister. She could see that she was sad at the prospect of losing Mary.

"Yeah, I will," she said in a small voice before the pair headed upstairs.

"So how about we talk in the office, Mr. McGarry?" Morris asked, already suspecting what the topic was going to be.

"That would be excellent," Leo replied.

"So is he nice Mary?" Molly asked as she brought some of Mary's cloths over to the suite case, which Mary had placed on her old bed.

"He's great Molly. He's been so kind to me and I have a big sister and she seems really great and everything is going so well," Mary said, trying to keep from bragging.

"That's good. I wish we could still be together, though," Molly said with tears starting to form.

"So do I sweetie. But I'll still be in DC and we can still see each other," Mary said as she pulled her into a hug.

"But not everyday," Molly pointed out.

"No. Not everyday."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Leo and Morris were settling into the office.

"I must Mr. McGarry, I've known Mary a long time and that's the first time I've seen her so happy," Morris smiled. He had a good feeling regarding this pair.

"She's a great kid. It's amazing she's so together given her past," Leo commented. "She's filled a hole in me I didn't even know was there," he added. "In all seriousness, what are the chances that I won't be granted full custody of her, from your stand point."

"Well, you have a good job and are financially stable. While I haven't seen your home yet, I should think that it is a wonderful environment for Mary. She seems happy with you and you seem happy with her. As long as there's nothing in your past, I don't see why you wouldn't be granted custody," he explained.

"I'm a recovering alcoholic and valium addict," Leo said point blank, knowing that this information would eventually come out.

"How long have you've been clean" Morris asked with equal directness.

"7 years," Leo simply said.

"I won't let it be an issue. The court might request a drug test but I don't see this as being an issue as long as you are committed to staying clean and sober."

"I am. I have another question though. It's about Molly."

"Ah yes. I figured Mary would tell you about that at some point," Morris said relaxing back into his chair.

"Molly is Mary's sister. Half sister at least. After this whole situation with Mary came to light, I pulled Molly's file to see if there was a father listed on her birth certificate. There wasn't, by the way. She too is a ward of the District of Columbia and is up for adoption. Although at the age of 10, her chances of finding a family are slim. People don't tend to want older kids," he added grimly. "She's a great kid and her mother managed to say off the pills when she was pregnant but was back on them after the birth."

"Why were they split up?"

"Their former worker decided to give Molly a chance. Kids like Mary, with health problems, that is, aren't in, what we would call 'high demand', it was thought that if they were split up, Molly might still be able to find a family. That was not the case. She's been in since she was one. Kids don't come any better then those 2 but nobody wants them," Morris explained.

"I want them both. What's involved?"

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

The Other Daughter

Rating: Teen

A/N: I was poking around the computer and I found this story and what can I say, I felt the need to poke at it a bit. Before we start though, I need to clear up the time line a bit. In this universe, Jenny and Leo split at the end of the campaign before Jed took office so Leo's been on his own for a year already when this story started. If you want me to keep going, please send feedback!

"Not to be indelicate, Mr. McGarry," Morris started, "but is there any way that Molly could be your daughter as well?"

"I honestly don't know but I have to say, she does look a lot like me," Leo said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I have to agree, she's the spit of you. I'll see what I can swing from my end and I'll let you know. I really want to keep these two together. I'll be by on Thursday to do a check in. What time will you be available?"

"I'm taking the next week or so off from work to make sure that Mary's settled and to get the house sorted out. Do you need to talk to her as well?"

"I will. How about 2:30? That'll give me time to talk to you, check the house and talk to Mary right after school?"

"Sounds good," Leo nodded.

Mary and Molly came down the stairs. Mary had her arm around her sister and both had tears in their eyes.

"I know you're my sister," she started to sob. "Please take me with you." The little girl burst into tears. Leo walked over and scooped her up. Once he got a closer look at her, the likeness between him and Molly was uncanny. The hair which he originally thought was dark was actually dyed; she had sandy blond roots and her eyes had a heavy coat of make up on them but they were in fact, the same color as his.

"Sweetie, I'm going to do everything possible to get you too," he said in an attempt to comfort her.

"And I'll come visit too. I promise," Mary added as she lost her won battle with her tears.

"I'll take her," Morris offered as he reached for Molly. Leo kissed her head and reluctantly handed the little girl to the social worker.

Leo picked up Mary's bag and the two walked out. Leo made the mistake of looking back. His heart broke for the little girl crying in Morris Towner's arms.

Leo and Mary drove home in silence. Leo didn't know what to say and Mary didn't want to cry in front of him quite yet. He parked the car and got her bag out of the trunk. He carried it upstairs and put it on the floor in her room. Mary lay down on the bed and finally broke down. Leo came over and sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back. He eventually curled up behind her and held his daughter until she cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The Other Daughter- Part 19

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: On a role!

The next week was insane in the newly formed McGarry household. Morris Towner was able to secure a DNA request under a putative father ruling which Leo was grateful for. He extended his time off to two weeks so he could get things sorted for Molly. The DNA test was run Monday morning and the results were back Tuesday afternoon. Molly was, in fact, his daughter. Not that anyone really needed a test for that, as Mallory pointed out after seeing a picture of Mary and Molly.

Tuesday after school, Leo, Mallory and Mary went to pick out furniture for Molly. Lime green and magenta were the colors of choice and both girls assured their father that Molly would love it. They managed to get her room taped and painted Tuesday night. Wednesday afternoon her furniture arrived.

After Mary was in bed, Leo did a quiet tour of the house in anticipation of Morris Towner's visit the next day. The living room and formal dining room were spotless thanks to Mary and Mallory's combined efforts. Leo put himself in charge of the kitchen and quite frankly, you could have eaten off the floor. The appliances gleamed, the sink was spotless and even the tea towel was folded neatly.

He made his way upstairs and peaked in on Mary. Her room was tidy but with enough clutter to show that a happy teenage girl lived there. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. She and Mallory bore the greatest resemblance to one and other out of the three. Molly looked a bit like the two girls, enough to see that they were sisters despite the age difference but if he was honest, she was the spit of his mom.

He closed the door and made his way to Molly's room. He had to admit, the lime green and deep purple-pink that is magenta looked fun. The white furniture and the dark floors made the whole thing pop. Mary told her that Molly like dolls still and loved to read so there was a small selection of books on the shelf and the rest were downstairs. He also made sure that he found her a Raggedy Anne doll; Mallory had one when she was small and loved it. He was excited to see the expression on her face when she saw it.

He gently closed the door and padded down to his room which screamed of bachelor which he was fine with; the lady of this house was 15. The room was blue when he moved in and the girls told him he should keep it; blue is a relaxing color, they informed him. His furniture was a deep cherry color which matched the floor but was very simple in design. Mary picked out contrasting shades of blue and red for the bedding and he had to admit that he liked the final result.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and crawled into bed, a combination of terror and excitement in his system. His life was going to change forever the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: Not mine…sadly enough

A/N: Another chapter! But seriously, feedback please!

Leo scanned the house one more time. Morris Towner was due any minute and he wanted to make a good first impression. At 2:30 on the dot, the doorbell rang and the inquisition began.

"Well the house looks great," Morris said as he came back downstairs. He looked around upstairs on his own which gave Leo a few minutes to stew. "And it's great that you have a space ready for Molly. Who is the other room for? It seems lived in?"

"My oldest Mallory; I want her to have a space for when she's over," Leo explained.

"That's nice," he commented as he made notes on a clip board. "Let's have a look at the rest of the house and then we'll talk."

Morris quickly looked through the living room, dining room, office, kitchen, laundry room and mud room, nodding his head the whole time. He looked in the fridge which made Leo frown.

"Sorry. It's standard procedure. But it looks like Mary did the shopping," he smiled.

"Group effort; since I'm not fussy and she has the health issues, she's teaching me what I need to know about her dietary needs," he explained.

"Makes sense," he nodded in satisfaction. "So, let's talk about these kids of yours. May I sit?"

"Oh sure. Would you like anything to drink?" Leo asked.

"I'm good thanks. So how are things with Mary?" he said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair, pen at the ready.

"Fantastic. Busy, stressful but fantastic," Leo smiled. "I forgot how much work kids are."

"How are things stressful?" Morris asked.

"Just making sure that she's safe, that she's healthy and doing well in school. I worry about her a lot. My oldest, Mal, well she's 28 and things that I would never had bat an eye over with for her set me on edge with Mary."

"Like what?" Morris inquired.

"Like where she is, is she safe, did she come home on time. DC can be dangerous and I would fall apart if anything happened to her," he explained honestly.

"So you're an over protective dad, I see," the younger man laughed.

"I guess I am," Leo chuckled.

"I realize that Mary doesn't need the same supervision that Molly will require so what do you have in place should you get her?"

"Molly will have to change schools. Mary goes to a charter school but Molly will have to change. I did some research and the local elementary school is fantastic and Mallory is a teacher there, so she's go there for school. They have after school care until 6 so I can get her, or Mary or Mallory or I can get a co-worker, who are basically my extended family to get her from school if need be. My boss said she's welcome at any time at my work."

"And where do you do at the White House?" Morris asked.

It was Leo's turn to frown. "I'm Chief of Staff at the White House."

"So when you say your boss, you mean…" Morris trailed off.

"President of the United States Jed Bartlett," Leo finished for him.

"So what you're saying is that I can skip the extended family stuff?"

"I'd say that's a safe bet, "Leo laughed. "They've all been vetted by the Secret Service."

"I don't think I've asked this but what's your marital status?"

"I'm divorced. We split up about a year ago," Leo explained.

"Are you involved with anyone now?"

"No, no I'm not," he laughed. "I have my girls and for right now, that's all I want."

Morris made a few more notes and looked at Leo. He looked sincere about wanting to take care of his daughters and had done everything the courts asked so far.

"I think it's safe to say Mr. McGarry that your family will be expanding in the near future."

Mary came home from school and Morris talked to her alone. She confirmed his suspicions that Leo was a very attentive, loving and stable influence in her life and he left the house feeling like he was finally going to be able to re-unite a family and not just split them up.


	21. Chapter 21

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

Friday was a beautiful Indian summer day. Even though it was late September, it felt like July. Leo picked out his best 'power suit' as Mallory liked to call them and got dressed.

Morris left the day before after talking to Mary and reassuring Leo that his report would be glowing. He managed to pull a few strings and got a court day so the McGarry family could be reunited which Morris felt, was in the best interests of all.

So a mere 18 hours later, Leo found himself going into battle, a battle for his family and he was going to look confident even if he was scared as hell on the inside. Once he was ready, he went downstairs and found Mary who was busy making breakfast and her lunch. She gave a little catcall when she saw her dad.

"Looking good or an old guy," she teased.

"Ha ha. Don't make fun of your ride," he shot back.

"Fair," she said with a shrug. "What's the game plan for today?"

"I'll drop you at school then I have to go to the White House and then court at 11:45 and from there, we will see."

"You going to pick me up?"

"Yeah. You have your cell in case I get stuck in something?"

"Yes Dad," she said while rolling her eyes. The cell phone was frivolous in Mary's eyes and a requirement in Leo's.

"Alright, let's eat and roll."

Leo pulled into the White House lot at 8:30. He grabbed his bag and made his way to his office.

"Leo, you're here!" Margaret exclaimed when we walked into the outer office.

"Hey Margaret. I have 2 hours and 45 minutes before I have to leave. What do I need to know?"

The pair got to work and Leo was able to delegate more of his tasks. He checked in with the President before he bumped into CJ.

"Do you have a few minutes before you need to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I have about five. How are things going in the press?"

She quickly rhymed off the issues of the day for him to comment on saving his situation for last.

"I have gotten the question, but have been able to keep them back by saying that it's personal. Are you going to make a statement when it's resolved?"

"Yeah, I will if I need to but I would really like this to go away," he said sincerely. "My girls don't need that."

"You have Mary right? What's today about?" she asked curiously.

"Well Molly's my girl as well so today is to see if I can get temporary custody of her. And if all goes to plan, I will have sole legal and physical custody of both of them in the next 6 months to a year. At the very least, I will be listed on both of their birth certificates," he explained.

"What's the worst case scenario?" she followed up.

"The judge says no, that I can't have them and I lose the pair of them," he said, unable to hide the terror in that concept. Anyone who knew Leo knew that his weaknesses were booze and his kids.

"You want me to come for moral support?" she asked as she squeezed his hand.

"That would be great," he said with a sigh of relief. "The girls have school and I really don't want to do this alone."

"I'll brief Simon. Meet you in the lobby in 5?"

"That would be great," he smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

The Other Daughter- part 22

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

As promised, CJ was ready to go 5 minutes later. Leo held the door open for her as they walked to the car. They climbed into Leo's Mercedes and he made the short trip to the court house. He was able to find a parking place with little trouble and walked with his hand on the small of CJ's back all the way to the steps where Bruce Thornton was waiting for him.

"Leo, how are you?" the lawyer asked when Leo approached him.

"Nervous as hell; this is CJ Cregg. I brought her for moral support," he explained.

"You're the press secretary aren't you? You look familiar."

"That's me," CJ smiled.

"The judge is running a bit late. He wants to talk to Molly first so why don't we go grab a seat?" Bruce suggested.

The trio made their way into the court house and sat across from their appointment spot. They chatted amicably before CJ stopped mid-speech.

"Leo, that's her, isn't it?" CJ questioned, looking straight at Molly.

Leo turned, smiled and waved at the little girl who had just enough time to wave and wink at them before being led into the judge's chambers.

"She's your mini-me with a bad dye job," CJ gushed.

"You sure spit that one out," Bruce added with a smile.

They waited another 15 minutes before they were called in. Molly came into the chamber with the judged and skipped down the stairs and took a seat next to Morris Towner. The little girl wore a pink and black box pleat skirt, bright pink tights, black shoes and a white blouse. Her hair was tied back in a sloppy pony tail; she looked like she'd raided Cyndi Lauper's closet.

"Mr. McGarry, I didn't expect to see you again so soon," the judge said dryly.

"Yes sir," Leo replied. This did not bode well. Leo was a trained lawyer and spent many hours in court; he knew an angry judge when he saw one.

"Well, you're the biological father of Molly Catherine MacKenzie, Mr. McGarry?"

"I am. The test came back on Tuesday," Leo confirmed.

"And Mr. Towner, you conducted a home visit this week?"

"I did, your honour. I found Mr. McGarry's house to be clean and safe. Mary is in good health, well taken care of and happy. He has a place already set up for Molly and satisfactory plans in place to care for her as well. Mr. McGarry has done everything that DCFS has requested, as well as this court," Morris recounted.

"I see. Mr. McGarry, it's not everyday that I have a father in your position who steps up for not one of his children but both of them. You can apply to have your name added to Molly's birth certificate as this court recognizes you as her biological father. In this short period of time you've made major life changes all for your children. I commend you for that. After speaking to Molly and consulting the report filed by Mr. Towner to grant you temporary custody of Molly. As was detailed in Mary's custody agreement, you will be followed by DCFS for the next six month at which time, you will appear before this court and I will issue my final custody decree. In the mean time, take your daughter home and have fun being a dad," the judge smiled.

"Thank you sir," Leo smiled broadly.

"Thanks Judge!" Molly exclaimed as she ran over to her father.

Leo picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"I'll get you her bag," Morris smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

The Other Daughter- part 23

Rating: Teen

A/N: Feedback please!

Leo took Molly's bag from Morris and took her small hand while they crossed the parking lot.

"So you work with my Daddy?" she questioned CJ.

"I do. And what do you do?" she teased.

"Well, I'm a 5th grade student at Washington Elementary School. I hate it; it's too easy and my classmates are like inmates in Bedlam," she calmly explained.

"I see. Well maybe that will change at your new school," CJ sympathized.

"One can only hope," she replied with a sigh.

"She and POTUS are going to get on like a house on fire," CJ laughed.

Leo helped her into the car and popped her bag in the trunk.

"Well ladies, would you care to have lunch with me on this sunny day?"

"I am a might peckish; breakfast wasn't that great this morning."

"I would love to Leo," CJ laughed. "Molly, you're lovely."

"I know!"

The trio made their way to a café not far from the White House. While Molly's personality was more grown up than they average 10 year old, her palate was not.

"Grilled cheese and French Fries please with a milk please," she ordered.

Leo and CJ both got salads and marvelled at the little girl as she chatted with them.

"So what kind of things do you do for fun?"

"I like to read. I play football and I like to debate. And I like to design clothes," she informed CJ. "I made this skirt," she said with tremendous pride.

"It's super cute," CJ confessed. "It suits your personality."

"Thank you," she chirped.

"Football and debate, eh? You on a team?" Leo questioned.

"I am with the 7th graders for debate. I often win and I play pee wee football," she said confidently. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, we're going to take CJ back to work and then we're going to go get the rest of your stuff. Then we're off to get Mary. Then we'll see, I guess," Leo detailed.

"OK!"

They finished lunch and made their way back to the White House. Once they parked in Leo's spot, CJ turned and looked at the pair.

"You need to bring her in for a few minutes," CJ begged.

"What do you say Kiddo, want to see where your old man works?"

"Ok Daddy. What do you do at the White House?" she asked as she undid her seat belt.

"Well," Leo started as he opened her door. "I'm the Chief of Staff so I basically make sure that everyone is working to further the President's agenda."

"You KNOW the President?" she asked incredulously which made CJ laugh. It was in the exact tone and manner that Leo did when he didn't believe you in the slightest.

"He's my best friend; I've known him for 30 odd years," he smiled as he took her hand.

Molly followed CJ and Leo through the doors and past the metal detectors. Once they were in the lobby, they ran into Sam.

"Hey Leo. Hey CJ, who's your friend?" he questioned with a smile.

"This is my youngest daughter Molly," Leo smiled. "Molly, this is Sam Seaborn. He's the Deputy Communications Director."

"Did you write the President's speech on tobacco?" she questioned.

"Yes, I did," Sam replied, slightly taken aback. His own mother didn't even ask what he wrote.

"It was a good speech," she nodded.

"Thank you. How old are you Molly?" he questioned. She was small, standing about 4 feet even and slightly built, very much like Leo.

"I'll be 10 in two months," she replied.

"Hey CJ, you're back. Hey Leo," Toby said as he approached the group. "CJ, where's the file on Bill 387?"

"It's on my desk under the bag of Tootsy Pops," CJ blushed.

"What's Bill 387?" Molly questioned as she looked inquisitively at Toby. Leo could only smile at the small girl.

"It's on the continuation of funding for the NEA," Toby explained. "That's the National…"

"Endowment for the Arts, I know that," she interjected. "That sounds like a good thing. Lots of artists have accessed money from them, not to mention public television and really, where would America be with out Julia Child and Sesame Street?" she asked rhetorically with a shrug of her shoulders. "We would be illiterate and bad cooks! And, did you know that Sesame Street does test samples for each show and if kids who are in the test group loose focus for more than a certain period of time, that section gets cut. So really, it also teaches kids how to stay focused and engaged on something for 30 minutes at a time. If teachers did that, school would be so much better," she concluded.

Toby and Sam stared at the little girl, with a mixture of awe and amusement in their expressions.

"If the Senior Staff were able to reproduce collectively to create a single child, it would be you," Toby declared. "Are you a democrate?" he questioned.

"Please," she said in a tone which rivalled Toby's simpleton voice, "as IF I would associate myself with that group of gun-totting, capitol punishment preaching, women's right denying white men, you are sorely mistaken."

"Molly, this is Toby Ziegler," CJ introduced.

"You're the communications director. Did you write the inauguration speech?" she asked in awe.

"A part of it, yes," he said as he got down to her eye level. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. Well done."

"Leo, POTUS needs to see you," Margaret announced as she found the group.

"I'll take her Leo. I'll get Toby the file and we'll be in the bull pen when you're done," CJ offered.

"Thanks CJ. Be good," he instructed with a kiss on Molly's head.

Molly took CJ's hand and they walked towards the press office.

"Hey CJ, who's your friend?" Danny Concannon questioned.

"Molly McGarry, this is Danny Concannon. He's a journalist," she explained.

"Leo's youngest, isn't she?" he questioned with a smile. "You look just like your Dad."

"I know. That's what everyone says," she grinned.

"That's because it's the truth. Hey kid, I'm Josh Lyman," he announced as he walked up to the group.

"You're the Deputy Chief of Staff, the guy with the smart mouth and the fan group" Molly stated.

"How did you know that? You're like 6," he fired back.

"I'm 9 and 5/6ths I'll have you know and I'm the top student in my grade," she retorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's real hard to be top student in kindergarten," he snarked.

"I'm in 5th grade and trust me when I say, I have better people skills than you do. If you're this mean and rude to congress no wonder the President has such a hard time getting stuff passed," she said as she put her hands on her small hips.

"The reason it's hard to get stuff passed in congress is because the elected officials can be difficult to deal with."

"No, you're difficult to deal with you. I merely pointed out that you have a smart mouth and a fan group. You could have laughed that off but no, you went on the defensive with a kid."

CJ, Toby, Sam and Danny all started laughing during the exchange. Toby, in fact had tears pouring down his face, he was laughing so hard.

"Kids should be seen and not heard," Josh informed her.

"People are people, no matter how small," she quote.

"Well you have the market cornered on small," he fired back.

"I'll grow; but will have an ego the size of all outdoors for the rest of your natural life!" she exclaimed with a dissatisfied face.

"You could use them as a fundraiser; sell tickets to watch Josh Lyman banter with a 10 year old," a deep laugh came from behind the group.

"Hello Mr. President," the group said, coming to their feet.

"You must be Molly," Jed Bartlett gushed as he approached the small girl and his DCOS.

"I am Mr. President. How are you today?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm well. I understand that we're going to see a lot of you."

"Yup. I'm going to live with my dad and sister," she said proudly as she took Leo's hand.

"Well that's good, because I think we're going to need your help keeping Josh in line," Jed teased.

Molly turned back and narrowed her eyes at Josh, "I can understand that."


	24. Chapter 24

The Other Daughter- part 24

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: See part 1

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Sorry about the typo- I do know the difference between cognitive and congenitive, I swear. I also realize that DNA testing is a lengthy process, but for this fic, I sped it up.

Molly chatted with the President for a few more minutes.

"My dear, you are always welcome in my White House, at any time," Jed informed the small girl as he shook her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Take your Dad home. Have a good weekend. Leo, I'll see you in a week."

Molly and Leo made a quick stop to introduce her to Margaret and for Leo to grab a few things to work on at home. They then made their way back to the car. Leo opened the door for her and Molly crawled in the back seat and buckled up on the passenger's side.

"So, it's 1:45. We need to pick Mary up at 3 so do you want to make a quick stop at the grocery store to get stuff for lunch for you?" Leo asked. He knew Mary ate very well but wasn't sure what Molly liked.

"I'll eat anything," she explained. "So you don't need to get me anything special. I don't really like sugary stuff either."

"Oh, ok. How about we go get you registered for school and then get your school supplies then?"

"Ok Daddy."

Getting Molly registered for school was a more involved process than Leo anticipated. Mallory warned him about the paper work he would need but it seemed to Leo that there was a lot of it. When it came to Molly's emergency pick-up authorization, Leo had to stop and think. Mallory was an obvious choice but he needed three. He quickly wrote down CJ and Abbey's names; 'They should always be able to get them if they can't get me', he thought as he jotted down their work numbers.

Once the paper work was completed, Molly and Leo were taken down to meet her teacher who gladly gave Molly some work to do when she asked so she wouldn't be behind. They stopped briefly to say hi to Mallory before leaving to get Mary.

Leo and Molly parked the car in the lot and waited outside the front door for Mary.

"Molly!" the older girl yelled as she ran towards her sister. She scooped her up in her arms and twirled around, laughing and crying at the same time. Once she put her sister down, she looked at her dad, "We ARE going to be a family!" she smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

The Other Daughter- Part 25

Rating: Teen

A/N: Feedback please…pretty please! Not sure if I need to have spoilers listed, but there are a few for the in this and the next few chapters for the first few episodes of season 1- The Pilot; Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc and A Proportional Response.

Leo spent the next week and a half playing 'stay-at-home-dad'; he made meals, cleaned the house and generally was there for his daughters. Mallory was a frequent visitor; she loved her sisters and her new family. As promised, Leo had the senior staff over a bar-b-q so everyone could have the chance to spend a bit more time with the girls.

"Mary, me dear, what do you want to do with your life?" Donna questioned as the two made a salad in the kitchen. Donna, Margaret and Charlie were invited as well but the latter two couldn't come due to a basketball game and a family wedding. Mallory came as well so the four women were inside putting the finishing touches on the cold stuff.

"Well, I want to do American history and then museum studies. I'd like to work at the Smithsonian some day," she said as she chopped a carrot.

"That's really cool," she smiled. "Where do you want to do you're undergrad?"

"Not sure; really not sure. I don't think I want to leave Dad and Molly so soon. Granted, it's three years away, so things might change."

"Why did you do your SATs so soon then?" CJ questioned. They all knew how well she did on them.

"Something to do," she shrugged with an impish smile.

Meanwhile, Sam, Toby and Molly were outside watching Leo bar-b-q.

"How do people want their burgers done?"

"Well, burnt even" Molly said, causing Sam, Toby and Leo to laugh.

"Hamburger must be cooked until it reaches 81 degrees Celsius," Molly informed them. "Steaks are fine to eat rare but because it there were bacteria, it's on the surface and that's the part you cook but with hamburger, they grind it so you can't be sure. You can get E. Coli from that," she preached to the group.

"You know, you and Josh agree on that," Donna informed the young girl as she emerged carrying a bowl of potato salad.

"Where is Josh anyways?" Molly asked.

"He's doing a tv show. He'll be here in a bit," Leo informed.

"Can we watch?" Mary asked.

"Sure; should be on now."

"Lady, you're god's too busy being indicted for tax fraud…" Josh yelled at Mary Marsh.

"That can't be good," Mary laughed.

"Talk about putting your foot in your mouth," Molly added.

Leo fumed, "I'll kill him."

The man of the hour arrived about thirty minutes later.

"Leo…" Josh started.

"I don't want to here it right now, Josh. Eat your burger and tomorrow we will talk about this tomorrow."

Josh did as he was told and tried to have fun.

"We all make mistakes," Molly said as she sat down next to Josh on the back deck.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"You should apologize to Daddy and probably the President; he's probably mad too."

"Yeah; why do you think I should apologize?" Josh asked as he looked at the little girl next to him.

"From one hot head to another, sometimes you have to swallow that bitter pill, apologize and move on," she smiled as she gave Josh a hug. "Besides, Mallory told me that you're the son that Daddy never had and no matter how bad you mess up, your Dad, both rea and honorary, will always love you."

The senior staff left around 6 pm. Leo and the girls got the house sorted out and Mary made lunches for the next day.

"Dad, I made you lunch too," she explained as she pointed to the bags on the counter. Molly's was pink, Mary's was purple and Leo's was blue with an air force crest on it. In the fridge, there were three neat piles of lunch food, ready to be put into bags. "I'll make sandwiches tomorrow morning so they aren't soggy."

"I usually just get something from the Mess," he told her.

"But this is better for you and you won't have to take the time to get something or send Margaret," she explained.

"If it makes you happy," he conceded.

"It will," she smiled.

The alarm went off at 6:00 the next morning. Mary and Molly were down stairs, waiting for their Dad at 7 am when he emerged ready to go.

"Breakfast," Mary said as she handed her father a travel mug of coffee and a breakfast wrap.

"Lunch," Molly said as she handed her dad his lunch bag.

"Let's roll girls."

Leo dropped the girls off at school and made his way to the White House.

Leo first met with his senior staff, a guy from the DNC and then the President right at lunch time.

"So how are the girls?" Jed asked as he sat down on Leo's couch.

"Good," he smiled. "In fact, take a look, Mr. President," Leo said as he handed him a framed picture.

"Look at those faces," Jed gushed. "Welcome to the club of multiple daughters. They all kinda looked like you, especially the little one; only Ellie looks like me."

Mallory and Mary both bore a strong resemblance to one and other. Both had dark eyes and dark hair but Mallory's was a deep red and Mary's a deep brown that she got from her mother. All three girls had their father's dimpled smile but it was Molly who bore the strongest resemblance to Leo. CJ had convinced the little girl that her natural hair color was lovely and as a result, the pair had gone to the salon the weekend before the picture was taken and she had a color restoration done. The little girl, with her dusty blond and big blue eyes, was the spitting image of Leo and the rest of the McGarry clan.

"Yeah; she's a free spirit that one. She's a lot like Josie, actually."

"Your youngest sister, right?"

"Yeah. She's gonna cost me a lot of gray hair," he laughed.

"Leo is that a lunch bag behind your desk?" Jed asked in a teasing tone.

"Mary made me lunch," he blushed.

"What have you got? I'll have my lunch in here too. Margaret!" he called.

"Yes Mr. President?" she asked as she came into the office.

"Tell Mrs. Landingham that I'll have lunch in here," he informed.

Jed's lunch appeared about 5 minutes later and the pair of men sat down on the couch.

"Is that an air force lunch bag," he teased, making no attempt to hide it this time.

"It made her happy," he replied. "As if you've never done anything embarrassing to make your girls happy?"

"Touché. What do you have?" he asked as Leo opened the bag.

In the bag was a water bottle, a bottle of fruit juice, celery sticks, an apple, a yogurt, a sandwich and a cookie. There was also a napkin with a note on it.

"That is one healthy lunch. What kind of sandwich? Is that a note?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Grilled chicken with lettuce, something green, tomato and bean sprouts on a whole wheat wrap. And the note," he said as he put on his glasses, "says, 'Daddy. Have a good day and do some good, Love Mary and Molly," he smiled.

"That's a fantastic lunch. Want to trade half a sandwich?"

As promised, Josh spoke to Leo and the President and owned up to his actions in the advice of Molly McGarry. He accepted Leo's "pissed as Hell," statement and the President's "Don't ever let it happen again."

'Small fry was right,' Josh thought as he made his way back to his office, feeling good about the day.

Leo left that night before 6, determined to spend the evening with his girls. It was the earliest he'd left the office in a long time, since before he and Jenny split up.

He was anxious to go home and spend time with his girls and for the first time, in a long time, he was truly happy.


	26. Chapter 26

The Other Daughter- Part 26

Rating: Teen

A/N: Feedback please…pretty please! Not sure if I need to have spoilers listed, but there are a few for the in this and the next few chapters for the first few episodes of season 1- The Pilot; Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc and A Proportional Response. Also, I'm Jewish so I had to do some recki to find out the Catholic stuff so I apologize if it's not spot on.

Leo managed to get home from work at 6 pm the night before. Molly and Mary were already at home, busy making dinner.

"Hey babies," he called as he set down his brief case by the front door. He pulled off his coat just as Molly bounded out to greet him.

"Hey Daddy. You made it home in time for dinner!" she beamed. When the girls came to live with Leo, a series of rules were enacted. The rules around meals were simple: dinner was between 6:30 and 7, you had to have either milk or water with dinner, and if you were late or didn't like it, you were on your own. Leo hadn't missed a dinner yet.

"As if I would miss meat night," he laughed as he kissed his youngest. Due to Mary's heart problems, they all ate 'heart-healthy' which meant vegetarian most nights with chicken twice a week and red meat once a week. Tonight, by the smell coming out of the kitchen, was roast beef.

"Mary made a roast. She didn't have homework," Molly explained as the pair walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy!" Mary came over and gave her father a kiss.

"Roast beef?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Yup," she smiled. He was good about eating better but she knew he was still a carnivore at heart.

"Desert?" He got the whiff of something sweet with a twang of spice.

"I made apple pie!" Molly piped up.

"I'm gonna go change. How much time do I have?"

Leo jogged upstairs and ditched his suit jacket and tie. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his socks in the hamper in his bathroom. He plugged in his cell phone and tossed the pager on the bed. He found the blue jeans Mallory bought him for his last birthday, maintaining that he looked good in them. He emerged in his dress shirt, untucked, blue jeans and his white sports socks. His pager was discreetly tucked in his front pocket.

Molly was in the middle of setting the table when he arrived back in the kitchen.

"Lemme help," he offered as he took the plates from her.

The family worked together and were soon were seated at the table.

"Grace Dad?" Mary asked her father. This was another tradition that was re-introduced in the McGarry household. Leo wasn't an overly religious person; he lost the bulk of his faith during Vietnam, but the girls enjoyed going to Mass so as a result, he found himself reconnecting with the Catholicism of his youth.

"Sure. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit… Bless us, O Lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive through the bounty of Christ our Lord,"

"Amen," they all said in unison.

"So Dad, what are you doing this Sunday?" Mary asked.

"I might have to go into work for a bit, but nothing set. Why?"

"I'm doing my First Communion this year and I have to go to Mass every week," Molly explained.

Leo frowned, "Shouldn't you have done that already? Mallory did that when she was 8."

"I did mine at 7 but no one at the home would take her to catechism," Mary explained.

"Alright. You want to do this?" he asked looking at Molly.

"Yeah, I do," Molly nodded. "It's important."

"Ok. So Mass every Sunday and Catechism on…?"

"Tuesday 4 to 5:30 at St. Thomas. I can take her," Mary offered.

"Alright. Game plan in place."

They family finished dinner and Mary did the dishes while Leo checked Molly's homework at the kitchen table. Mary couldn't help but smile at the sight of her dad an sister.

"When you're done, you wanna play Go Fish?" Mary asked as she folded the tea towel and put it over the stove handle.

"Yeah," Leo smiled. "That would be nice."

Leo played with his girls until 7:30 when Molly had to get ready for bed. The little girl showered and Leo tucked her in to bed and read a chapter of 'Charlotte's Web' to her. Mary stuck her head in the door to say good night before getting her own shower. Once Molly was asleep, Leo popped in to Mary's room. Mary, was tucked into her own bed with a copy of 'Animal Farm' in her hand.

"Night Daddy," she smiled.

"Night Baby. Lights out by 10," he instructed.

"I will."

Leo went downstairs to his office and worked for a few hours before calling it quits at 10:30. He set the house alarm and made his way upstairs to check on his girls once more before he crawled into his own bed. He set his alarm, turned out the light and was soon fast asleep.

The phone rang at 3 am. Leo groggily reached for the phone and answered it.

"Yeah," he yawned.

"Code word confirmation please Mr. McGarry," the voice asked.

"Ejector seat," he replied as he sat up and turned on the light. It was 2:31 am.

"This is Col. Tom Barton, sir. Officer of the Watch. We have a situation and need you. A car will be to your residence in 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Leo hung up the phone and quickly got dressed. He quietly checked on Molly before waking Mary.

"Sweetie?" he called as he gently shook her shoulder.

Her head popped up, hair all over her head. Leo couldn't help but smile as he reached for her alarm clock.

"Yeah."

"I got called in. I'm setting your alarm for 6:15. Can you please get your sister up and ready for school? I'll send Lewis to get you for 7:30."

"I got it. Go save the world."


	27. Chapter 27

The Other Daughter- Part 27

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: Not mine…see part 1

A/N: Feedback please…pretty please! Not sure if I need to have spoilers listed, but there are a few for the in this and the next few chapters for the first few episodes of season 1- The Pilot; Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc and A Proportional Response. I'm not a lawyer so if some stuff is off, please forgive me.

The Roosevelt room was bustling when Leo arrived. He was told the situation- an American plane shot down, all aboard were killed. One of whom was Morris Tolliver, something which Leo was going to have to tell his boss. Leo hated this part of his job; he and Morris had swapped baby pictures the day before. He set the Senior Staff to their tasks before making his way to the Oval Office.

It only took a few minutes to pass along the news but he could see the devastation on Jed's face.

"I'll call his wife," he said in a small voice.

Leo left him to his thoughts so they could strategize their response; Fitz was waiting to talk to him.

After his meeting with Fitzwallace, Leo walked into his office and looked at his watch. It was 6:30.

"They should be up by now," he said to himself. He quickly dialled his home phone number.

"Hello?" Molly said cheerfully. The youngest McGarry slept like a log and as such, woke up happy as a clam each morning.

"Hey Sassy, is your sister up?" he smiled

"Yup. She's making breakfast. Want to talk to her?"

"Please."

Molly handed the phone to Mary who was in the process of making French toast for breakfast.

"Hey Daddy. How are things?" she asked as she mixed the batter for the toast.

"Busy. Look, I don't know what time I'll be home today. There's an international situation right now. Can you pick up Molly from school?"

"Sure Dad, no problem. Want me to call Margaret when we get home?"

"Please. Have a good day ok. I love you both."

"Love you too Daddy."

Once Leo hung up the phone, he felt like he might just be able to make it through the day.

Things were nuts around the West Wing. The President was short with everyone; Leo could tell the whole situation in the Middle East weighed heavily on his mind. CJ and Toby were stressed and Leo felt like he was juggling elephants. He didn't stop until Margaret told him that his 6 o'clock appointment was here.

"Margaret, who could possibly need to see me know?" he asked, totally exasperated.

"We can go home if you want," Molly said in her cheekiest tone.

"Hi Daddy," Mary said in a small voice. Molly was the extrovert; Mary was not.

"You are two of the three people I will always make time to see," he smiled as he got up and hugged both of his girls.

"We brought you supper since you probably haven't stopped," Mary explained as she held up a cloth bag.

"That would be great," he smiled.

They family had a pick nick in Leo's office of left over roast and potato salad which made Leo smile; Mary always ate leftovers. Josh wandered in while they were eating and was fed as well.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Molly asked. "Everyone else seems really busy."

"No. I deal with congress and this, mercifully doesn't have anything to them," Josh explained as her took a bite of potato salad.

"Ok. Can we go look around the West Wing when we finish?" Mary asked.

"Sure Small Fry, we can do that. You want to come Mary?"

"No. I'll stay here, if that's ok Daddy?"

"Sure Baby, that's alright," he nodded. Mary wasn't big on loads of people so the West Wing was still a bit overwhelming for her.

Josh and Molly left hand in hand and Mary and Leo sat on the couch and chatted.

"Leo, what the hell is this!" Jed yelled as he stormed into the office. Leo stood up instinctively and Mary froze in her place. Jed noticed right away, "People stand when I come into the room!" he fired off.

"I'm sorry sir," she said as she slowly rose to her feet and backed away from Jed and Leo, eyes unblinking.

"Mr. President, with all due respect, you don't have to yell at her, she didn't know," Leo defended; he's taken his pissy mood all day but his daughter hadn't done anything to justify that. Mary was still backing up towards the door.

Jed let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. That wasn't called for."

Mary was still baking up and stopped when she hit the wall. Her eyes were still fixed on Jed and she was shaking.

"Mary, are you alright?" Leo asked as he approached his daughter. By this time, the young girl had dropped to the floor and curled into a ball.

"Leo, I had no idea…" Jed started.

"Mary, he's not going to hurt you, alright? It's ok," he said softly as he touched her arm. "It's ok, Daddy's here," he cooed. She was having a flashback of some sort; he knew the signs

"OK," she said as her breathing started to return to normal.

Jed went from feeling pissed at the world to pissed at himself. He scared his best friend's daughter and felt like a cad.

"I am sorry, Mary," he said, keeping his distance. "I didn't need to yell like that."

"It's ok," she said in a small voice. "I don't do well with men yelling at me; just give me a second."

It took about 5 minutes for Mary to calm down. Once she was settled, Leo led her over to the couch.

"Are you alright?" Jed asked.

"I'm ok," she said as she took a deep breath. "I use to get yelled at when I was little and after I got yelled at, I'd get beat," she explained as she sat down.

Leo hugged her hard and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I would never let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" Leo asked.

"I know," she answered. "What's the problem, Mr. President? I won't say anything to anyone. " The Jed Bartlett she knew wasn't a violent man; clearly something was up.

"An airplane full of American doctors and support staff was shot down; all the people were killed. I knew one of the men," he explained. "I feel like what I have to do isn't enough."

"Did you know I was abused when I was small, Mr. President? Every day from the time I was 7 until just before my 9th birthday."

"You're Dad mentioned something, yes," he replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Because of the length of time we were abused, the judge that tried the case through out the charges that didn't have physical evidence; they didn't have evidence for anything else. The people who hurt me every day for 2 years only had 5 charges laid against them."

"No," Leo said in a horrified tone. Jed remained silent during the exchange.

"Yeah. Mr. President, would you say that's just justice?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't Mary," he replied honestly.

"They wouldn't feed me, give me anything to drink. They would push stick pins into the arms and legs, put cigarettes out on my skin, but because of the lack of physical evidence, they were only charged with neglect, failing to provide the necessities of life, unlawful restraint and three counts of child abuse for a broken arm, three broken ribs and a fractured nose. They needed Sarah to roll so they could get her husband on the sex charges so they pled her out on the charges for me. She will be out of prison before I graduate college. Is that just justice Mr. President?"

"No, it's not," he answered again, with his voice strong in his belief.

"You're right; it's not. But it was the best available at the time, not unlike your situation. Doing what you need to do won't bring back your friend and it won't stop others from trying something like this again, but it's the best justice available to you."


	28. Chapter 28

The Other Daughter- Part 28

Disclaimers: See part 1- I own Mary and Molly but the rest go to John Wells and Aaron Sorkin and Company, sadly enough.

Leo's week passed in a flurry of activity. The proportional response was well received in the media and the President had made peace with the decision. It was Thursday now and Leo had to make it one more day before the weekend and a much needed break. He looked over to his shelf which held his nick nacs and his family pictures and smiled at his girls' faces, realizing for the first time in a long time that he was happy.

"Hey Leo?" CJ said from the doorway of his office.

"Hey CJ, what's up?" he asked; surprise visits from the Press Secretary were never a good thing.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. She closed the door and sat down in one of the visitors chairs.

"Since the whole Syrian issue, I've been getting some questions about you and your family. I'm worried that someone is going to make a mountain out of this molehill and that if it doesn't break properly, we won't be able to control the story. Leo, I think you should release a statement or do an interview."

"CJ, my family doesn't take away from the President's agenda," he fumed.

"See, a month ago you would have been right. You're a divorced man with a grown daughter. Now, you're a family man again and you have two kids, one of which is under 10, Leo. People are asking if you can be the Chief of Staff and a single father," she explained.

"Have I shown anyone in this administration that I cannot be the Chief of Staff since these changes have taken place in my life?" he asked quietly. Leo had been plagued by doubts since Mary and Molly came into his life, doubts he never had with Mallory because he had Jenny.

"Leo, those girls have given you a new purpose; you're a better Chief of Staff for it. But you need to tell others that."

"Alright, I'll do an interview, but I don't want this to be the focus," he said emphatically.

"A retrospect from the last year, touching on the changes in your personal life; I'll ask Danny will do the interview. Do you want to get together to prep for it?"

"Yeah, that would be great," he smiled. "I don't want to mess this up," he confessed.

"I won't let you," she replied confidently. "When and where do you want to do this?"

"Let's keep it out of the West Wing. The girls are going to Mallory's for a sleepover tomorrow night. Why don't you come over after work and I'll make you dinner and we can figure this out?" he offered.

"That would be lovely," she smiled.

"Danny! My office!" she yelled as she entered the press room. Danny, as Senior White House correspondent always got the tip offs, something other reporters were a bit jealous of.

"Got something for me CJ?" he asked as he opened his note book.

"Yeah. Interested in doing a retrospective with Leo?" she asked in a neutral tone.

His eyes gleamed at the prospect. "Can I ask about the kids?"

"Leo doesn't want that to be the focus but he will answer questions about them, yes," she confirmed.

"When?" he asked, practically salivating.

"Monday afternoon, 45 minutes."

"Done."

Friday crawled by for both Leo and CJ. They were both nervous but not just for the interview; both were attracted to one and other. CJ started lusting over Leo after his divorce was finalized. Leo started lusting after CJ about six months after his divroce was finalized. CJ followed Leo home to Georgetown and parked her car next to his in the drive way. He led her into the house which had changed a bit since she was last there.

"I like, Leo," she smiled. The house now had a lived in feel to it. There were kids' shoes and coats in the entry way, kids' books and toys scattered around the living room and a plethora of pictures of those kids on the walls. "Do you mind if I change?" she asked. After wearing the same cloths for 13 hours, she was dying to get out of them.

"Sure, be comfortable. You know where the washroom is; I'm gonna go change too. I'll be back in a sec," he said as he turned to make his way to his bedroom. He made quick work of his suit an emerged 5 minutes later in jeans and a t-shirt with a squadron of Thunderchiefs on it that Mary had bought him at the Air and Space Museum. He made his way downstairs and froze when he saw CJ.

She had ditched her Press Secretary persona and was now in jeans and a white button down shirt. She ditched her panty hose and as a result was bare foot. Her toe nails were bright red and Leo would have sworn she was wearing a read bra; he felt his mouth go dry.

"You look great," they said at the same time which caused the pair to laugh.

"One of the girls buy you the shirt?" she questioned. Even on the campaign trail, she'd never seen him dressed so casual.

"Jeans were Mallory and the shirt was Mary. To my girls, I am a 5'7" doll to dress up," he laughed.

"I wouldn't say that; your office attire is always impeccable," she giggled

"Causal clothes are the issue, according to my girls," he laughed. "So what can I make you for dinner?"

"What do you have," she smiled.

"Well," Leo said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "I can make pasta and salad, chicken and rice or fish," he listed.

"That's a lot of food options," she said with raised eyebrows.

"With two kids 100% of the time and a third 40 % of the time, I need to make sure I have a stocked kitchen. That and my girls like to eat healthy."

"You're a good father, Leo," CJ said sincerely.

"Thank you. Chicken then?"

Leo made chicken and roasted potatoes with broccoli for CJ and himself. She gushed over his cooking ability and when they finished, she helped him load the dishwasher.

"Alright, so where do you want to work?" CJ asked when they finished.

"Living room?"

"Sure." She grabbed her note pad and carried it and her ice tea into the living room. She sat down on his couch and looked around a bit more closely at the room. There were two couches, both tan with red and brown throw cushions and brown throws on the back, a mahogany colour coffee table with books on it and a rope rug on the floor. The kids each had a stack of books on the table and there was a basket with drawing pads and pencils in it underneath.

"So Leo, how would you say the administration had fared this past year?" she started.

CJ made her way through the myriad of questions that Danny was likely to ask about the administration. CJ then started on the questions about his family.

"So Leo, did you know about your two other daughters, Mary and Molly?"

"No; I found about the girls about a month ago, Mary first and then Molly."

"And what was your relationship with their mother, Cassandra MacKenzie?"

"I used to be drinking buddies with Cassandra; we were friends."

"Nothing more?"

"No, we weren't in a relationship," he said, a bit ashamed.

"And how are you able to do your job and care for your kids?"

"Like any other single dad in the District; find the balance. My girls are the reason I do what I do, they are what motivates me to make this country better, for all three of my girls," emphasizing the three.

"What was your oldest daughter, Mallory's, reaction to the news that she has two sisters?"

"She was shocked and mad a first. We talked a lot about it but now she's ok with it. She loves having little sisters."

"So are you seeing anyone now?"

"You think Danny's gonna ask that?' he questioned.

"No, that one's for me. Are you?" she questioned in a neutral tone.

Leo looked at her and in a swift move, he leaned into her and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

They sat on the couch and made out like a couple of teenagers before CJ broke the kiss.

"Leo, I want you."

He looked at her and took her hand, leading her upstairs to his bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

The Other Daughter- part 29

Rating: M- Sweet time for Leo and CJ. Definitely NOT for the kiddies.

Disclaimers: See part 1

A/N: Feedback please…pretty please. Seriously, are people are still reading?

They walked up the stairs in total silence; nerves wouldn't let them. When they reached Leo's bedroom door, he stopped and looked at CJ.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I'm technically your boss…" he was interrupted by CJ's kiss. Leo leaned into CJ and gently stroked her arm.

"Leo, this doesn't have anything to do with your job or mine, it has to do with my attraction to you," she said in her most sultry tone.

"Alright then." He took her hand and led her into his bedroom.

CJ had never been in his room before but she liked the feeling which evoked by the décor; it was warm and homey.

Leo started to kiss her again as he slowly walked them towards the bed. Once they reached the bed, Leo sat down and pulled CJ towards him. Once CJ was on the bed, he started to caress her chest, something which CJ was embarrassed about; she knew she was small in comparison to some.

"Wonderful," he smiled as he started to undo her shirt, button by button. "I was right!" he said triumphantly when her shirt was finally open.

"About what?" she laughed nervously. No man had ever made her feel the way did.

"It is red," he smiled impishly before returning to his ministrations. CJ was reduced to moans as he nibbles, sucked and teased her breasts through her bra. CJ sat up to discard her shirt and reached for Leo again.

With an expert had, he reached around and unhooked her bra with a flick of a finger, "Where did you learn that?" she moaned.

"Viet-nam; if you're patient, you'll find I have many tricks up my sleeve," he grinned. "Heaven," he mumbled as he returned to the newly exposed skin.

CJ continued to writher under his experienced touch; he seemed to know exactly what she liked. She reached for his belt buckle and undid it, throwing the belt over her shoulder which made Leo chuckle.

"Anxious are we?" he teased.

"It's been too long," she explained. She opened the fly of his jeans and with a bit of prompting, was able to slide them off of Leo's hips and down his legs. She pulled off his jeans and socks before kissing her way back up his leg. She stopped at the faint scar on his leg and started to lick the sensitive.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"When I punched out in Nam; they had to do surgery to fix the break," he explained with a moan.

CJ returned to the scar and paid it special homage before continuing her journey up his legs. She stopped at the edge of his boxer shorts and smiled. "Lobsters, Leo?"

"Another gift from the girls," he grinned, knowing full well what he was about to get.

She reached up and pulled down the boxer shorts and froze when she got to her destination; Leo was huge.

"Now I know why you swagger," she said as she looked from his erection to his face. "Quite the piece of hardware you got there."

Leo gave her his best fly-boy shrug, "I'm blessed what can I SAY!" he yelled as CJ took him in her mouth. Leo felt his eyes roll into the back of is head. "Just like that, babe," he moaned.

CJ continued to work him over with her mouth, using the right amount of pressure and suction. In short, it was the best blow job of Leo's life, but he knew he would have to end things soon; he wasn't a young man anymore and he wanted to give as good as he got.

"CJ, babe, you need to stop or this is going to be over way to soon," he moaned. CJ obligingly released him from the warm, wet recesses of her mouth with an audible pop. Leo rolled her over so she was on her back. "Your turn."

He undid her jeans and slid them down those delicious long legs of her. Leo loved necks and he loved legs and CJ, with her statuesque height had both. They were his weakness when it came to women.

"You always match?" he asked as he toyed with the edge of the red bikini cut underwear which now faced him.

"On special occasions," she blushed.

"Let's see if I can't make it more special," he smiled as he kissed the dark red patch.

Now, it was CJ's turn to moan and writher under Leo's touch.

"Please Leo," she pleaded.

"Please what?" he asked as he continued to kiss her through the red fabric.

"I want you in me," she pleaded.

He deftly pulled her underwear off and tossed it over his shoulder. He was poised to thrust to his final destination when he froze.

"Oh SHIT!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she questioned as she tried to pull him to her.

"I don't have a condom," he said as he flopped on to her.

"You clean?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. I had blood work done last year and I haven't been with anyone but Jenny in years."

"I'm clean too and on the pill," she informed.

"So we can…?" he gestured between the two of them.

"If you want to," she said with a nudge of her hid.

Leo smiled and thrust into CJ, causing both to moan.

CJ was surprised how long he lasted and how skilled he was. Two orgasms and thirty minutes later, Leo gave a final moan and collapsed on CJ.

"You are fantastic," CJ said as she kissed his shoulder.

"So are you," he smiled as he kissed her soundly. "You want to stay the night?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," she nodded.

CJ got up and helped Leo pull back the blankets. Both got into Leo's king sized bed and curled up in the middle.

"I want to spend more time with you; I want to see you," Leo said as he pulled CJ into his arms.

"I want that too."


	30. Chapter 30

The Other Daughter- part 30

Rating: back to teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Feedback! Please, please, please!

CJ and Leo made love twice more throughout the night and awoke the next morning wrapped in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

"Morning," Leo said with a smile. He leaned and gently kissed CJ's nose.

"Morning," she yawned. "Sleep well?"

"What little I got was good," he smiled. "I'm serious CJ, I want to spend more time with you."

"I do too," she smiled. "I'll make breakfast?"

"Alright."

CJ pulled on Leo's shorts and t-shirt and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Leo quickly found a pair of sweat pants and another t-shirt and followed her downstairs. He admired her shapely legs from the kitchen door and folded his arms across his chest. 'I could get used to this,' he thought.

"Omelette?" she offered as she surveyed the fridge.

"I'll grate the cheese."

The pair worked in perfect tandem to prepare their breakfast and spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing. They shared a shower before CJ left for home. The girls were due home for lunch and both adults wanted to avoid any awkward situations. Privately, Leo wasn't worried about his two youngest but he was fundamentally worried about Mallory's reaction.

Once CJ was gone, Leo washed his bedding with the exception of the pillow cases; he could smell CJ on them and opted to leave them. All evidence of the previous night's activities was gone by the time the girls rolled in at noon on the dot.

"Did you have a good night?" Mary asked as she led the charge into the house.

"Not too lonely?" Molly asked, concerned for her father.

"I was fine. Did you three have fun?"

"We did. In fact, the girls and I thought we might make it a bi-weekly thing, if that's ok with you?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah. I like that you three are spending time together. It's good for you and I really appreciate the break, Mal."

"We aren't too much trouble, Daddy," Molly teased.

"No, but it makes me feel better knowing that I can have some time for me without neglecting you."

"Maybe you'll even start to date again," Mallory teased.

Leo didn't say anything; he just smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

The Other Daughter-part 31

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Now it's time to shamelessly beg for feedback…Please?

October sped by for Leo and the rest of the staff of the west Wing. Leo spent his nights and weekends with his girls. He cheered at basketball games, at football games; he drove the girls to school and to Mass on Sundays. Every other Friday, the girls went to Mallory's and CJ spent the night at Leo's.

CJ and Leo set down the ground work for their relationship; no work at home, no games at work, no using their relationship against each other. So far, their rules were working and no one in the West Wing was the wiser. They didn't get to spend a lot of time with each other but Leo was hoping to change that; he wanted to go public with their relationship.

On the first Friday in November, CJ and Leo were curled up in his bed, sated and sleepy.

"CJ, I want to be able to go out in public with you. I want to be able to take you out for dinner, go to the Kennedy Centre, and take you to my girls' games so you can cheer obnoxiously loud with me. I think we should tell people," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Who do we tell first?" she questioned with a stretch.

"The girls, and then the President; CJ if he wants my resignation, I'll give it to him. This isn't a fling for me." He started to caress her shoulder, moving across her chest.

"It isn't for me either," she said as she reached to pull him to her.

The next morning, CJ and Leo shared their shower and made breakfast together, as was the Saturday morning tradition. Leo said they should strike when the iron was hot and tell the girls when Mallory dropped them off.

"You sure?" Leo asked for a final time when Mallory's car pulled into the driveway.

"I'm sure," she said with a confident nod.

"Hey babies," he said as he opened the door for them.

"Hey Daddy," Molly said with a smile. "Hey CJ. What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Girls, there's something I need to talk to you about. Mal, come in and sit down," he gestured to the living room.

The three girls walked in and sat down on the couch. Three sets of eyes looked from Leo to CJ and back again.

"Girls, CJ and I are seeing each other," he stated, waiting for the outburst.

"CJ's your special friend?" Molly questioned.

"Yeah," Leo chuckled, "CJ's my special friend."

"How long have you been seeing each other?" came from Mallory; Leo had to answer this question very carefully.

"Not long; just since September," he confirmed.

"So you weren't together when you were still married to my mother?" she questioned; she wanted to be sure.

"No, we weren't Mallory." CJ chose this time to be an active participant.

"Are you happy?" asked Mary.

"Very," Leo said with a smile. He turned to CJ and took her hand in his. "We're very happy."

The three girls looked at one and other and gave little shrugs of affirmation.

"Alright," Molly declared. "Wanna have lunch with us CJ?"

And just like that, CJ got a family of her own. Now, they had to tell the rest of the world and all they could do was pray that they would be as accepting.

CJ spent the rest of the day with Leo, Mallory, Mary, and Molly. Mallory was distant but CJ was sure she would come around. They ate lunch together at Leo's and then went to the American History Museum as it was Mary's turn to choose. They loaded in to Leo's new SUV and made the trek to the Museum. To the causal observer, they were a typical 21st century family; Dad, Step-Mom, and kids.

After the museum, Leo took the out for dinner at a hole in the wall pasta place that he found ages ago. They talked; they laughed and generally had a good time. They dropped CJ off at her apartment and Leo walked her to the door while Mallory stayed in the car with Molly and Mary.

"I had a lot of fun today," she smiled as she took his hand.

"So did I; I'm glad we told them," he said softly. "Have a good night," he added with a gentle kiss.

To the casual observer, they were a couple coming back from a date. Unfortunately for CJ and Leo, there were not so causal observers in the form of a reporter and a camera who took half a dozen of pictures of them which landed in the papers Monday morning.


	32. Chapter 32

The Other Daughter- part 32

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

When Leo arrived at work the following morning and was directed to the residence entrance by the guard at the gate. Leo frowned; the President hadn't called him about situations. He met the butler at the front door of the residence and made his way upstairs.

"Have a nice weekend, Leo?" Jed asked when he walked into the President's bedroom where Jed was putting on his tie.

"Sir?" Leo questioned, unsure of both the question and the tone.

"Yeah. Did you and CJ have fun with the kids? It's all over the papers," he said as he held up a copy of the New York Times. The headline, 'Love in the West Wing' was in bold letters at the top. The picture was of CJ and Leo kissing on her stoop.

"Sir, let me explain…" Leo started.

"Leo, I don't know what makes me madder," he fumed. "The fact that my best friend is seeing my Press Secretary or that I had to find out about it from the papers!" he yelled.

"Sir, if you want my resignation, you can have it."

"I don't want your resignation, I want details!"

"We've been seeing each other for a few months, taking things slow. We told the girls Saturday and that's when the picture was taken. I was going to tell you today," he explained.

Jed looked at him and exhaled. "Are you sleeping together?"

Leo looked at Jed. "Yes."

"Did you sleep with her while you were married to Jenny?"

"No," he replied defeated.

"I had to ask; you know everyone else will."

"Mallory already did; Jed, this is serious. This isn't a fling; I think I love her."

"You do?" Jed said, totally changing his tone. Jed Bartlett was a closet romantic.

"Yeah, I do. She's so good with the little girls; they just clicked," he explained with a smile on his face.

"If you hurt her, I'll send Abbey after you; she's like a daughter to me."

"I understand sir. We have rules in place; there will be no conflict at work, Mr. President," Leo assured.

"Alright," Jed said with a nod. "What's next."

CJ, on the other had, found out about the pictures when Danny Concanon approached her on the way to her office.

"CJ, do you have a comment about the pictures in the New York Times?" he questioned as he walked next to her to her office.

"What pictures Danny?"

"Don't play stupid; it doesn't look good on you. The pictures of you and Leo McGarry, specifically the picture of you kissing him on your doorstep."

CJ froze. "CAROL! I need a copy of the New York Times"

"So a comment CJ?" he prodded.

"Not at this time," she replied shortly.

"Here CJ," Carol said as she handed her the paper. "Toby's in your office."

CJ left Danny and made her way to her office where Toby was sitting at her desk.

"Close the door CJ," he instructed.

She closed the door and sat down on her couch. "It's new; we've only been seeing each other for a few months and he only told the girls Saturday."

"Have you slept with him?" Toby questioned in his usual soft tone.

"Toby, that's no of your business," she fumed.

"It wasn't until it landed in the New York Times, CJ. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Yes, ok. We are," she shot back.

"While the kids are in the house?"

"No, Toby. God, this isn't some kind of tawdry affair. We're both single adults. This isn't a powerful politician sleeping with the babysitter; I think I love him, Toby."

"Is this long term?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then we're going to need a strategy. You, Sam, Leo and I are going to work on a plan. Henry will brief. You are not to step into that press room or talk to a reporter until I give you the go ahead, alright?"

"Ok. You win."

"We have Senior Staff in 20 minutes. We'll start then."


	33. Chapter 33

The Other Daughter- part 33

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: teen

A/N: So I've been churning chapters out today in an attempt to kill time before I go to Harry Potter. Three hours and counting! I writing CJ's family from memory so please bear with me. Also, the show mentioned Leo's sisters but not a mother so I've decided to give him one. Hope you like Mrs. McGarry.

Leo was on the phone when Toby and CJ appeared. Josh and Sam were already there.

"Ma, I gotta go," his Boston drawl thicker than usual. "I have a meeting…look, I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, I only told the girls Saturday…yeah, Ma, I know you haven't met them yet, but I've been kinda busy…yeah Ma, why I don't I send ya a ticket and ya can come meet 'em this weekend? It's Molly's birthday on Thursday…Ok, I'll have Margaret send you the details…love ya too Ma, bye."

"How is the redoubtable Mrs. McGarry?" Josh teased. He'd known Leo most of his life and he'd met Leo's mother on several occasions.

"Coming to visit his weekend, Josh. Thank you for asking." It wasn't that he didn't love his mother, far from it but she liked to organize his life and treat Leo like a 12 year old most of the time.

"You have a mother Leo?" Sam questioned sarcastically.

"This coming from the man dating my oldest daughter? Bite your tongue or you'll be having dinner with us too," he fired back at the younger man. Sam wisely shut up.

"So I take it you all saw the pictures in the New York Times?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Leo, I had no idea you still had your mojo," Josh teased.

"Mojo?" Leo questioned. CJ smacked Josh upside the back of his head.

"So what's the real problem here?" Sam started trying to get back on Leo's good side. "CJ's direct supervisor is Toby; he handles her performance reviews. You are both single and over the age of consent. I don't really see any legal issues," he listed.

"The issue is optics. CJ could receive preferential treatment because of their personal relationship. If they break up, things could get dicey here," Toby countered.

"How long have you been going out?" Josh asked from the sidelines.

"Two months. We went public this weekend," Leo clarified.

"Well in those two months can we only say that Leo's been any easier on CJ? From where I sit, he's been riding her just as hard as usual," Josh outlined.

"Josh…" Sam groaned.

"Not like that! I mean work wise," he added when he saw the pained expressions on his colleagues' faces.

"Thank you for that image, Joshua," Toby said as he rubbed his head.

"They should do a statement," Sam started. "Come right out and say, 'Hey, we're two single adults involved in a mature relationship. We care about each other and it won't impact our working relationship.' What did the President say? And the girls?"

"President is fine with it. The girls, well, Mary and Molly are on board. Mallory will warm up eventually but she's ok with it."

"Leo, it's a non-story. Although you better call Jenny to give her a heads up," Josh advised. "And CJ better call her Dad and family too."

"When do you want to do this statement?" Sam asked.

"As soon as possible. I don't want CJ briefing the press before this is taken care of. The sooner it's over the sooner we can move on with our agenda. CJ, I'll read the statement, in case it get's ugly," Toby said quietly. "Will you and Leo be there for questions?"

Leo looked at CJ who shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. Let's get it done," Leo declared.

Leo and CJ made their phone calls to their respective family members which were received with varying degrees of acceptance. The briefing was scheduled for 11:30 and both CJ and Leo were nervous but both tried to hide it; Leo by snapping his fingers and CJ by fiddling with Leo's tie.

"It'll be ok," she said, trying to assure herself as much as him.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, you know?" he said out of no where. "If it get's ugly in there, remember that."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. She squeezed his fingers because they had a 'no kissing at work' rule.

"Alright, let's go," Toby called.

The trio made their way into the press room and the cameras started to flash.

"I have a brief statement to read and will then take questions."

It was a hard 30 minutes but when they left, CJ and Leo felt better for doing it. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch." The pair opted to eat in the Mess; fewer eyes and no chance of the press.

"So that's done," Leo said as he sat down opposite her. "My mother wants to meet you, by the way."

"What is your mother like?" she questioned with a smile.

"Mary Catherine McGarry stands about 5 feet even and let's just say, Molly comes by the that mouth honestly," he laughed. "She's worked hard her whole life. She raised me, Josie, Elizabeth and Pete by herself after my Dad died. She's tough and she loves me, even with all the crap I've put her through."

"Josie works as a school Superintendant, right? What about everyone else?"

"I'm the oldest. Next is Elizabeth, she's 49 and a teacher. She lives in Boston close to Ma. Josie, you know, she's 46 and she lives in Atlanta and Pete's 44 and a doctor in New York."

"What kind of doctor?"

"He's an OB/ GYN," Leo laughed. "Any little girl we grew up with could have called that one."

CJ chuckled as she took another bite of her salad.

"How about you? What does the Cregg family look like?"

"Well, my mom died when I was 13; she had ovarian cancer. Dad's currently divorcing wife #3. He was a high school teacher but he's retired now. My brothers Derek owns a vineyard in Nappa and Lou is in the military. Lou has a daughter, Hogan, and Derek has a boy named Sullivan and a daughter named Claudia, after me because I'm her Godmother," she smiled.

"That's nice. Are you close to them?"

"Dad still lives in Dayton but the guys are trying to get him to move out to Napa when the divorce is final. I used to spend lots of time with them but that was before I moved to Washington. They want to meet you," she smiled.

"Should I bring my shot gun?" he laughed, on half in jest.

"Well, I am the only girl and the baby of the family too," she laughed.

Leo smiled at her as he took a bite of her salad; her laugh was infectious.

"So Molly's 10th birthday is on Thursday. I'm taking 10 little girls to the movies Wednesday night since they don't have school on Thursday. We're doing the family thing on the weekend; you want to come? She asked me to ask you."

"A Veteran's Day baby," she smiled. "I would love to come to her party. What does she want for her birthday?"

"So far, she's only said she wants a book. Harry Something? I'm not sure."

"Harry Potter, Leo. It's all the rage with kids these days. I'll get her that, if it's ok."

"Since you know what you're doing, I will leave that with you," he smiled. "I'm taking her shopping for clothes; doesn't have much in the way of winter clothes."

"Is Mallory going to supervise that?"

"Mary took pity on her old man; she's coming with too."

"You really are a good father, you know that right?"

"I'm trying."


	34. Chapter 34

The Other Daughter- part 34

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Feedback please!

Thursday morning, CJ, Leo, and Molly trudged into the West Wing. Owing to the fact that it was Veteran's Day, Molly was spending the day with Leo. Mary had been called the week before by her supervisor on the Mall to see if she would come down and help out with the influx of visitors.

"Hey Joshie," Molly called to her favourite West Wing staffer.

"Hey Small Fry," he smiled as he walked over and scooped her up in his arms. "Where's your sister?"

"She got called into work since they're going to be busy," Molly explained.

"They do that?" Josh questioned.

"Only for the top ten rated guides," Leo added.

"Wow, she's good then," Josh concluded.

"She's the best," Molly boasted. "She's really good with veterans."

Leo and CJ went there separate directions with a squeeze of hands. Molly waved and followed her father into his office. She set her bag on the table and took of her coat. She was sporting her black and pink box pleat skirt, white tights, black shoes, a white blouse, and a pink cardigan; punk but appropriate for the White House, something which Leo insisted on if she was spending the day there.

"So what are you gonna do?" Leo asked as he hung up her coat.

"I have my book," she smiled. CJ gave her Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban the day before at her party, "and I have my essay I have to write for tomorrow. I have my coloring pencils and drawing pad; I won't be a bother, I promise."

"I know you won't Sweet Pea."

"Leo," Margaret called as she popped her head into his office, "the President wants to see Molly."

"You know the way?" he asked with a smiled.

"Yup; I know the way." She hopped down and skipped out the door.

The little girl pranced down the hall causing each somber secret service agent to crack a faint smile as she passed.

"Hello Mrs. Landingham," Molly smiled as she came to a stop in front of the older woman's desk.

"Hello Molly. How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you. Margaret said the President wanted to see me?"

"He does; Happy Birthday, by the way. Would you like a cookie?"

"I would and thank you. I'm 10 now."

"Is the birthday girl here yet?" the President yelled.

"Go on in sweetheart." Molly took her cookie and skipped into the Oval Office.

"Hello Molly. Happy Birthday!" Jed boomed.

"Thank you." She gave Jed one of her 'Million Dollar Smiles' and his heart melted.

"I have something for you," he said as he reached into his brief case and pulled out a small box. "Your Dad said you were doing your First Communion so Abbey and I thought this might be appropriate." He handed the box to Molly. She unwrapped the box and opened it.

"It's so pretty," she smiled when she opened the little box. Inside was a small gold crucifix. "Will you put it on me?" she asked with her big blue eyes.

Jed nodded. He pushed her long blond hair to the side and put the necklace around her little neck.

"It's lovely; thank you." She went up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"You are quite welcome. How was your party?"

Molly went on to recount her birthday party the day before with great detail. Jed laughed at the thought of his best friend at the movies with his three daughters, 10 little girls and his girlfriend but knew full well he had a good time in the process.

"Well, I have to work," he said as he dismissed her.

"Thank you again, Mr. President." Molly waved to the older man and skipped out the door. Jed smiled at the sight.

When Molly got back to Leo's office, she found the door closed so she went to Margaret's section.

"Does he have a meeting?" she asked the red-headed woman.

"The Vice-President just showed up," she explained.

"Alright. I'm gonna go work in Sam's office. Can you tell my Daddy?"

"Sure, Sweetie. I'll tell him."

Molly made her way over to Sam's office where the door was open. Sam was busy writing at his desk.

"Hey Sammy, can I work in here?"

"Work work? Because I have to finish these remarks for the President to give tonight at a Veteran's thing."

"I have an essay I have to write; I will bug you for a pad of paper and a pencil and that will be it," she said with an affirmative nod.

Sam handed her a yellow pad of paper and a pencil. The little girl took both of the offered objects and sat down on the floor next to table in the office and set herself to work.

She methodically made her thought web and outline for her essay before starting to write. Sam was fascinated by the little girl; she was working so intently that he had to ask what she was doing; by the look on her face, she could have been crafting a draft for the State of the Union.

"The subject is 'What Veteran's Day means for Me'." She held up her thought web and outline for him to see.

"And what does Veteran's Day mean for you Ms. McGarry?"

"It means honouring and remembering soldiers who fought for America when most of them didn't need to; remembering men like my Papa Tom and Papa Jack who fought in World War II and being grateful to men like my Daddy and Agent Smith and Rodney who still serve this country," she explained.

"And who are Papa Jack and Papa Tom?"

"Papa Jack was my Mommy's Daddy; he fought in Europe and Papa Tom was Daddy's Daddy. He fought in the Pacific," the little girl explained." Agent Smith is Daddy's Secret Service agent at work; he was a soldier in Panama and Rodney guards Uncle Jed's office."

"I would very much like to read it when you're done."

The little girl simply smiled and nodded at the young speech writer. "I'll tell Mallory you were nice to me; she likes you, you know."

Sam smiled and blushed a bit before turning back to his work.

Both Sam and Molly worked for half an hour by which time Sam was finished his remarks and Molly was finished her first draft.

"Let's go for a walk and then I'll edit for you," he offered as he extended his hand to the little girl. Molly and Sam walked hand in hand to the Mess where he bought her a cookie and a juice before making the walk back to the West Wing.

"So Mallory likes me?" he prodded.

"Yeah, but she's scared to date you because of what happened between her Mom and Daddy; that she'll fall in love and one day you won't be there," the little girl explained.

"She told you that?"

"Well, not with words or anything like that, but a girl can tell these things."

"How do I show her that I won't do that?"

"Who am I, Oprah? You have to figure that one out on your own."

"I'd say more of a Dear Abbey sort," Sam shot back.

The pair laughed at their joke; Sam Seaborn was fast becoming a big brother to Molly and he did quite enjoy it.

"Let me see this essay of yours."

Molly handed Sam her essay; she seemed a bit nervous in doing so.

"It's ok; I'll be gentle," he assured.

What Veteran's Day Means to Me- By Molly McGarry

Veteran's Day was created by Woodrow Wilson after World War I as a way to honour and remember the soldiers who served and in some cases, died, during the war. The day chosen was November 11 because that was the day the Armistice was signed the year before.

America didn't have to join the war; in fact they didn't until April 1917, nearly three years after the war started. America joined the war because they wanted to help their allies: England, France and Belgium. They wanted to serve and protect their friends.

For me, Veteran's Day means remembering and honouring those who served and protected and who serve and protect our country and our allies. It's about saying thank you to people who did something very brave, often very far from home. It takes a lot of courage to leave home to go fight for someone else country, especially when you don't have a connection there, but millions of soldiers in our history did this very thing.

This Veteran's Day, I will be remembering my papas Jack MacKenzie and Tom McGarry, both soldiers in the army during World War II, one in Europe, the other in the Pacific. I will be saying thank you to Rodney Johnson, a marine who guards my uncle's office, Agent Peter Smith, a Secret Service agent who keeps my Daddy safe at work, Admiral Percy Fitzwallace who keeps our country safe, even though most people don't know it, and last but not least, my Daddy, Leo McGarry, who was a pilot in Viet-Nam and now works to make our country a better place for everyone.

"What do you think?" she asked as she cocked her head and fidgeted where she stood.

Sam looked at the little girl before him.

"You wrote from the heart; that's hard to do sometimes."

"You like it?" She looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"Don't change a word."


	35. Chapter 35

The Other Daughter- part 35

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Feedback please!

Leo caught up to Molly at lunch time and the pair enjoyed their carefully crafted lunches in Leo's office.

"So Molls, we're busting out of here at 2. We're going to go get your grandmother and then I'm gonna drop you and her off at home and then come back and get CJ and Mary, ok?"

"So me and my grandmother on our own?" Molly wasn't normally nervous around new people.

"Yeah. What gives?" Leo frowned. "You'll charm the socks off her, like everyone else."

"What if she doesn't approve of Mary and I?"

"Approve?" he questioned, his frown deepening.

"Yeah. You had me and Mary with someone who wasn't your wife."

"Molly," he pulled the little girl onto his knee, "the minute I said 'grandkids' she started to nag me about meeting you. She's really excited to meet you and your sister and I think she loves you three more than me on most days," he confessed with a wink. "And Mal said she's be over too."

"Alright," she smiled. "Can I go bug Josh?"

"Have fun."

Molly skipped across the lobby and went right into Josh office. Josh was doing something on his computer.

"Small fry, I'm doing very important government work here. You can't just barge into my office."

"Josh, you're playing Free Cell."

"I'm crafting legislation."

"By playing Free Cell? Donna?" she called.

"Hey Molly," the blond smiled as she appeared in the doorway.

"Is Josh busy?"

"He's playing Free Cell."

"Traitor," he huffed under his breath.

Donna and Molly spent the next 15 minutes teasing Josh on a variety of things.

"Alright, while this was fun, I need to finish some research. See you later Molly, and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Donna. Have a good day!" Once Donna was out of the room, Molly fixed her blue eyes on Josh. "SO, when are you going to tell Donna how you feel about her?"

"What are you talking about?" he said defensively.

"You like Donna," she smiled.

"Of course I like Donna, she's my friend."

"Josh, it's my 10th birthday today, not my 1st. You LIKE Donna. You should ask her out."

"Maybe. Hey, I got you something for you." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a thin, rectangular object.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she smiled as she accepted the object. She quickly unwrapped the item and found a book inside. "Robert's Rules of Order?" she questioned with a crinkled smile.

"Some day, when you're a lawyer, you'll need that," he smiled.

"You think I'll be a lawyer some day?"

"Molly, I whole-heartedly think that you could be President of the United States one day."

Molly stayed with Josh for another half hour or so before she went on the hunt for another playmate. She opted to go towards the Communications Department and find Toby.

"Hi Toby," she called from his doorway. Toby saw the little girl and smiled.

"Hello Molly. Happy Birthday." He waved her into the office and she obeyed. "I have something for you."

"Really?" She squealed.

"I do. It's just something small but I thought you might like it." He reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of books with a ribbon around them.

"I love Roald Dahl!" She untied the ribbon and looked at the stack of 4 books. "James and the Giant Peach, The Twits, Mathilda, and The Witches! I don't have any of these but I've read them all from the library. Thank you Toby!" she put her arm around his neck and squeezed his neck. She planted a kiss on his bearded cheek and Toby hugged her back.

"You're welcome, my dear. Now," he said as he looked at her, "I have to correct Sam's remarks. Why don't you go say hello to CJ?"

"Bye Toby! Thank you!"

The little girl skipped out of the office and made her way to the press office.

"Hi Carol, is CJ here?" she asked the dark haired assistant.

"She's briefing right now."

"Alright." She turned and made her way to the Press Room. She saw the opened side door and peaked in and watched her father's special friend.

"The President will be speaking at a gathering of World War II veteran's tonight and should be back to the residence to watch the football game, for which he predicts a Notre Dame win by 7 points." Her last comment was met with laughs from the Press corps. "Any other questions?"

"Who's your friend CJ?" Steve asked with a smile, pointing to Molly.

CJ turned and saw Molly; her face light up. "Molly McGarry, the White House Press Corps, White House Press Corps, this is Molly, the youngest of Leo's kids."

The little girl waved at the Press Corps with a giant smile on her face. There was a series of giggles from the room.

"Nothing else? One more briefing tonight at 6:00; see you then."

CJ grabbed her notes and walked towards Molly. "Hey Sweetness; what's that?" she pointed to the stack of books in her arms as she hugged her.

"Presents from Toby and Josh for my birthday," she beamed.

"Aren't you the lucky girl," she replied as she kissed her head.

"I really am."

"Let's go find your dad; it's nearly time for you to go get your grandmother."

"You're coming over tonight, right?"

"Yes. Your Dad said she wants to meet me too."


	36. Chapter 36

The Other Daughter- part 36

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

CJ walked with Molly over to Leo's office.

"Daddy, look what I got!" she beamed as she held up her new treasures.

"Who are those from?" he replied with just as much enthusiasm; his girls brought out the best in him and he never wanted them to thing they weren't the most important people in his life.

"Toby, Josh, and the President," she smiled.

"Did you say thank you?" he said as he held up her bag.

"Yes I did," she replied as she loaded the contents of her arms into her school bag.

"Did you get your essay done?"

"Yes. Now I don't have to worry about it all weekend."

"Good. Margaret!"

"Ready to go Leo?" she asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah. So I'm out tomorrow for personal appointments and Josh is staffing the President, God help us. If it's an emergency, you can get me on my cell, if not, have a good weekend and I'll see ya Monday."

"See you Leo," she said as she left his office.

"And I will be back to get you 6:45 or so. I have to get Mary at 6:30 so we'll be by after that, alright?" he explained as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Leo, Molly's right there..." she said in gently protest before hislips made contact.

"It's ok with me so long as there's no tongue."

"MOLLY!"

CJ and Leo both blushed bright red and Molly laughed like a loon.

"I will see you later and be good," CJ instructed as she hugged the little girl. Leo pulled on his coat and took his daughter by the hand and briskly walked to the car.

There was little traffic on the way to the airport. Leo found a parking spot and opened the back door so Molly could jump out. He took her hand and the pair made their way to arrivals; he was neurotuic about loosing her and she didn't mind.

"Carrousel 6," the little girl declared as she looked at the arrivals screen. Leo steared them towards the appropriate section and they waited about 10 minutes before an older woman yelled "Leo!"

"Hey Ma!" he waved.

Mary Catherine McGarry stood 5 feet even with shoulder length white hair and big blue eyes, the same eyes that she shared with her son and his youngest child. She was wearing gray dress pants and a burgendy blouse with a black sweater. She had a kind smile,something which Molly noticed at once and immediately put her at ease. While she didn't look a day over 60, she was in fact 75 years old.

"Leo my boy," she gushed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "And this must me Molly! You're a McGarry if ever there was one! You can call me Granny, alright?" She turned and gave the little girl the same hug she'd just administered to her son as well as a kiss on the head.

"Alright Granny," the little girl beamed.

"Let's go get your bag, Ma." Leo took his mother's arm and Molly's hand and the trio made their way to the bagggae accrousel.

"How are Mary and Mallory?" she asked.

"Mal's good. She's getting ready for parent teacher interviews tomorrow. Mary is working on the Mall today since it's Veteran's Day. Mal'scoming over in an hour or so and I'll go get Mary and CJ around 6."

"Ah, CJ. And what is that short for?" the old woman asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Claudia Jean; she's really nice Granny," Molly informed. "She makes Daddy smile."

"What more could a mother want," she replied, silently giving her blessing to a son who really didn't need it.

"Thanks Ma. She's Catholic too," he grinned.

"Even better!" she laughed.

Leo grabbed her bag and led the trio back to his new navy blue Suburban.

"What happened to the Mercedes?" she questioned.

"I still have it but I got this when I got the kids. It has more seating for getting them and their friends around and more trunk space,"he explained as he opened the front passengers door for his mother.

"Thinking of growing your family some more with CJ?" she teased.

"Ma!" he blusehd.

"An old woman can hope Leo Thomas."

"You have like 10 grandkids now," he counted as he steered the car into traffic.

"I have cousins?" Molly exclaimed from the back seat, clearly overjoyed at the prospect of extended family.

"You have two aunts and an uncle," the old woman chuckled. "Your Aunt Josie is married to Steve and they have three kids and your Aunt Elizabeth is married to Jamie and they have four kids. Your Uncle Peter isn't married."

"What are their names?" she questioned.

"Josie's kids are Sam, Jordan and Catie and Elizabeth's kids are Patrick, Tommy, Bridget and Liam," Leo listed.

"Are they older or younger than me?"

"Ma? Help me out."

"Mallory's the oldest by quite a bit actually. She's 29 in March. Next comes Patrick and Tommy; they're twins and they are 22 this year. Sam is 17, Bridget is 16, Mary is 15, Jordan is 14, Liam is 12, Catie is 11 and you're 10," she listed in true grandmother fashion.

"How do you keep that straight?" Leo asked as he shook his head.

"Same way that grandmothers know how to tell what size snowsuit a kid will need the following winter and how much big each of your babies was when they were born; spider mother sense."

Leo and Molly both laughed. "You're funny Granny."

Leo got stuck in traffic and made it back to Georgetown just as Mallory was getting out of her car.

"There's my Mally!" she exclaimed as she pulled her oldest grandchild into a hug. "So, when are you going to make me a great-grandmother?" she demanded.

"She likes Sam," the little girl teased.

"Sam? And what does Sam do?" she asked as she pulled her into a hug.

"Sam is the deputy communications director at the White House, who will now be under my watchful eye," he said in his best menacing-father tone.

"Thanks Molly."


	37. Chapter 37

The Other Daughter- Part 37

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1. I've worked at a Veterans Memorial so Mary feelings are similar to my own experiences.

Leo left his oldest and youngest with their grandmother and made his way to the White House. He parked his SUV in his assigned spot and entered the building. He swiped his card and headed towards the West Wing, specifically, CJ's office.

"?" Carol questioned. The man before her looked like the chief of staff but he was dressed in dark wash blue jeans, a red sweater and sneakers.

"Hey Carol. Is she ready?"

"No; briefing's running a bit long but Mary's in her office. She said for you to wait with Mary if you're avoiding your office."

"Thanks." He flashed her his best 'fly-boy' grin and went into CJ's office.

The lights were off and Mary was lounging on the couch with her coat on. She was wearing black dress pants, a white blouse and her black pea coat with a yellow ribbon on the arm. Her eyes were unfocused and she looked a bit drained.

"Tough day?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I learned more today about myself and what people can survive than I ever thought humanly possible," she said in a small voice. "I talked to vets of Omaha and Utah, of Sicily, the Ardennes Forrest, liberators of concentration camps, survivors of Pusan, Pork Chop Hill, Inchon, Viet- nam and Iraq. I heard stories that would make you laugh and cry, all at the same time. Dad, I've never been so grateful in my life," she finished as a few tears started to form in her eyes.

Leo put his arm around her and she leaned into her father's warm embrace.

"Thank you Daddy."

"For what? Hugging our girls, that's what dads do," he smiled.

"Not just for that," she smiled faintly. "For putting your butt on the line for us; for me, and Mallory and Molly. Thanks."

"You're welcome Baby Girl."

Leo kissed her head and held her for a while, just giving her the comfort of his arms.

"Your Mom get in ok?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"'Granny' and incidentally, that and Ma are all she'll answer to, is at the house Mal and Moll and they are currently baking cookies and making dinner for us. Once CJ's done, we're outta here."

"CJ's done," the tall woman declared are she walked through the doors. "Let me change and we can leave." She put her files away, grabbed her gym bag and quickly went to the ladies' room to change. She returned in a pair of blue jeans, ballet flats and a pink long sleeved t-shirt.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

"Let's go!"

Mary crawled into the back seat of the car, still quiet. CJ got the message that she wasn't really feeling talkative so she chatted with Leo on the drive home.

"So Leo McGarry is talking a personal day?" she teased.

"He has a doctor's appointment at 9, parent teacher for Molly at 11:30 and mine at 1," Mary listed from the back seat.

"Doctors appointment?" she questioned in a worried tone.

"He hasn't had a check up in four years," Mary explained. "And he's now of a certain age that things need to be checked on so he doesn't leave us orphans."

"You guilted him? Well played," CJ smiled as she looked at Leo.

"It wasn't hard," he smiled. "And I have to go to parent teacher meetings too so it all worked out."

He parked the SUV next to Mallory's Volkswagen. Mary was the first out of the car but CJ and Leo strayed behind a bit.

"Mom said she'd keep the girls tomorrow night if you want some company," he said as he leaned in to kiss her just behind her ear.

"Your Mom is giving you a night off so you can get some action?" she laughed.

"Are you kidding? She wants more grandkids; she was teasing me earlier," he laughed.

CJ stopped and looked at him, almost as though she was studying his face.

"A little boy with that smile would be sweet."

"Then I wouldn't be alone anymore; that would be nice," Leo blushed and held open the door for her.

"Did you get Molly's cake?" Mary asked her dad as she took of her coat.

"In the freezer already," he assured. "Hey Ma, we're home!"

Molly bounded out of the kitchen in her usual fashion and gave hugs to her father and CJ. Mallory and Mary Catherine brought up the rear.

"You must be CJ. Here, give me a hug," she instructed. CJ did as she was instructed; she could feel the warmth radiate from the small woman in front of her. Even in ballet flats, CJ towered over her.

"I'm Claudia Jean Cregg," she said in introduction. "Did you have a good flight Mrs. McGarry?"

"None of that Mrs. McGarry crap. My mother-in-law was Mrs. McGarry, cranky old woman that she was, God rest her soul. You can call me Ma or Mary Kate if you prefer. Now let Leo take your coat and come talk to me while I finish making dinner." Mary Kate went back to the kitchen and CJ turned to Leo.

"I like your Mom," she declared.

"I'm glad."

CJ spent the rest of the night being part of a loud family again and she loved every second of it. Mary Kate made her signature meatloaf for dinner and when they finished, ice cream cake was brought out and 'Happy Birthday' was sung for Molly.

"Presents!" Mallory declared. "This is from me," she said as she handed her sister a small card. Molly opened it and smiled.

"It's a gift card to mall!" she exclaimed. "Shopping!"

"You're so easy to please," Leo teased.

"Not at all; all ladies like to shop Daddy," she teased back,

"I got you something else too," CJ confessed as she went to the hallway to get a large box. "I saw it and thought of you."

This particular gift was a Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt; Molly smiled and gave CJ a hug, "Thanks."

"Now from me," Mary Kate declared. She went upstairs to her room and came back with a large, lumpy object. "I made one for each of my grandkids so here is yours," she explained. "Yours," she turned to Mary, "is in your room already."

Molly grinned; she loved the idea that she was 'one of the grandkids'; it gave her a sense of security that she never knew she needed or even wanted. She opened the wrapping and gasped.

"Granny, it's lovely!"

Inside was a patch-work quilt. The pattern was basic and included every color of the rainbow. It was tied with cream yarn and looked like it would be the definition on cosy.

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged her grandmother tightly.

"You're welcome Sweetheart." The old woman pulled Molly onto her lap; she was still strong and Molly was just a bit of a thing.

"I guess I'll go next. So last week, Morris gave me a picture. It was in my file but it wasn't of me, it's of you. So here," she said as she handed the frame to her sister. It had a pink bow on it and a black and white picture in it.

"Is that my Mom?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. That's you and her just after you were born; it was taken the week before she died."

The picture showed Cassandra MacKenzie holding Molly on her chest. She was looking down at the baby, gently kissing her blond fuzzy head. Molly's eyes were open and her little fist was tucked under her chin.

"Thank you," she gasped. She reached out and hugged her sister with all her might.

"There's more. Apparently, we each have a box of pictures and stuff from when we were taken into care. They hold on to them until you're 18 or out of the system. Morris was able to track down our boxes and he's gonna drop them off next week."

"That'll be nice," Leo said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "My turn!"

Leo got her Red Skins tickets and an I Owe You for a shopping trip which thrilled the little girl beyond measure. The family moved out to the living room and sat and talked for another few hours before they went their separate ways. Molly, who had already changed into her pjs was sound asleep in CJ's arms.

"I'll take her," Leo offered.

"No, it's ok," she assured. Using a series of gentle movements, CJ was able to stand with Molly securely held in her arms. She carried her upstairs with Leo. Mary Kate and Mary were saying good bye to Mallory. Leo opened her door and pulled back her blankets. CJ gently deposited the little girl into her bed and kissed her head as she tucked her in.

"Just say the word," Leo whispered as they walked out of the room.

"What?" she questioned.

"When you want that little boy; just say the word. I want you to be his Mom."

CJ smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Count on it."


	38. Chapter 38

The Other Daughter- part 38

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Got back to this fic this week. Hope you all like and please, some one send some feedback ;)

Leo left the house at 8:15 in order to make it to Dr. Christopher Garrett's office for his 9 am appointment. Chris was his little brother Pete's best friend growing up and Leo had known the man most of his life. Still, he had not stepped foot into his office in the past four years. He sat down in the waiting room and read an old copy of 'Popular Mechanics', purposely avoiding the newspaper.

"Leo McGarry, get your ass in here!" the doctor called. Leo smiled; Chris was like another brother to him even though he was 10 years older. He'd been Leo's doctor since he got out of rehab.

"Hey Chris," Leo said as he gave him a man-hug. "How ya been?"

"Kate is pregnant again; the kids are big and bad and life is great!" he exclaimed.

"Kate's pregnant?" he questioned. "How many kids does that make?"

"Five and I have already been warned, she has found the name of a good urologist to whom I will be paying a visit in the foreseeable future," he chuckled.

Leo chuckled. "Well, you've had a good run. Your kids are lovely," he said as he pointed to the picture on the desk.

"They are; take after their mom, every last one of them. So, what can I do for you today? I haven't seen you in forever."

"You been talking to Pete lately or reading the papers?"

"Yeah, both; sorry about you and Jenny; but he said something about 2 kids?"

"Got two more kids I never knew I had. Mary, she's 15 and Molly, she's 10. They are living with me now and Mary freaked out when she found out I'm nearly 55 and haven't had my cholesterol checked in a while…"

"Or your blood pressure, your liver enzymes, your prostate, just to name a few. Smart kids; she follow it with a guilt trip?"

"And I quote, 'do you want to leave Molly and I orphans?' Which, of course, was followed with the sad eyes. So here I am."

Half an hour later, Leo had a thorough going over by his friend.

"Well, good news, you're not on Death's Doorstep. Your blood pressure is not hideously bad, but I would like to see it come down a bit. You still off the booze and the pills?"

"Yup. Seven years now."

"Good. Congratulations. Now for the embarrassing questions: You seeing anyone?"

"Yeah, she's great; great for me and great for the kids."

"Excellent. Any problems getting or maintaining an erection?" Chris asked as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"No and no," Leo blushed crimson.

"Is this a monogamous relationship? Because there are way more serious STDs out there now than when you were last on the dating scene."

"We talked, we're good, we're monogamous, it's fine," he said trying to limit the embarrassment.

"How old is she?"

"She's 34," he said under his breath.

"34! How does Mal feel about that?"

"She's ok with it; really Chris, she makes me happy."

"I'm glad for you. Do we need to have the birth control talk because menopause probably isn't your default right now," he teased.

"She's on the pill, Chris. God this is like a flashback to being 16 again."

"I have to tease you; Pete told me to."

"Leave it to Pete; so what tests do I need to have done?"

"Cholesterol, liver enzymes, cardiac enzymes, testicular and prostate; we can do all that now."

"Great," he said with a frown.

Leo made a follow up appointment with Chris for the day before Thanksgiving for his blood test results. His 'man-tests' as Leo called them, were fine. It was now 10:15 and he still had time to kill before he had his first parent-teacher so he opted to get a head start on Christmas shopping.

An hour later, he had all his nieces and nephews taken care of and had his three girls started. Gift cards for the nieces and nephews and he found a great picture frame that said 'Sisters' on it which made him think of the picture he'd taken of the three of them the night before. He tossed his purchases in the car and made his way to Clearlake Elementary School.

He parked his car and went in to the school. There were two flip charts indicating where each classroom was located. He smiled got a bit bigger when he saw the list; Ms. McGarry- grade 4 was in room 204. Leo, however, was looking for Mrs. Beeler- grade 5 who was situated in room 207. He followed the arrows to the second floor and looked at the billboard outside the classroom. It was decorated in what Leo guessed was a Halloween theme. There were different images from folk stories which had explication of what the legend was about and what it tries to teach us. He located Molly's with very little trouble; she was a talented artist. Hers told the story of Cornish pixies and the illustration was lovely.

One set of parents came out of the classroom and Mrs. Beeler came out. "Mr. McGarry, how nice to see you again; please, come in," she waved. Leo followed the woman who was about his age, into the classroom. It was brightly decorated with student work and thematic posters on the walls. There was a reading section set up in one corner and what looked to be a man-made pond in the corner. It was a nice place to be.

"Welcome to my class. You're a newbie to this, aren't you?" she smiled as she closed the door.

"It's been a while, that's for sure. I haven't been to parent-teacher since the 70s," he confessed.

"Well, let's start from the beginning then. This is Molly's desk," she said pointing to a desk in a pod of three desks which boasted only two chairs. One of the desks was modified. "Molly chose to site with Luke and Duncan, as you can see from the nameplates. Desk is always tidy and she always shares and is respectful of her 'pod-mates'."

"Good; that's what I like to hear. She talks about Duncan sometimes; sounds like they get on pretty good. She isn't too sassy, is she? She has a mouth on her at times."

"Only when people are unkind to each other; Mr. McGarry, your daughter has a very keen sense of right and wrong, did you know that?"

"She hasn't been with me for long but I do know she's a good kid."

"Duncan's mother asked me to give this to you," she said as she handed him a card.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"I'm assuming it's a thank you card. Mr. McGarry, Duncan has Cerebral Palsy and is confined to a wheelchair. He doesn't speak very well and none of the other kids included him. Since Mary came to us, the other children have become friends with Duncan. She watches over him."

"She never said anything to me," he replied in awe.

"Kids rarely do. Now academically, she's my top student. She works hard in class and has a genuine love of learning. She's an avid reader and very helpful and cooperative. She's a great kid, you should be proud of her."

"I really am. Is there anything I need to work on with her at home? Anything I can do to support her?"

"Keep doing what you're doing and I think she'll turn out just fine. Now here's my contact information. If you ever have any questions or concerns, please feel free to get in touch."

"And here's my card. My cell phone number is on the back," he explained as he handed the small white rectangle.

"Great. Well have a wonderful day, Mr. McGarry."

"You too." Leo left the classroom with a giant smile on his face. Mallory was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Buy you lunch?" she asked. "My next appointment isn't until 1:30."

"It would be my pleasure."

Leo enjoyed his lunch with his oldest daughter. He dropped her back at school before making his way to Kennedy High School. The high school set up was a bit different; he had to see each teacher individually. They were set up in the school gym. Mary had given him a piece of paper with the names written down on them. Mr. Dewey- Poli. Sci., Ms. Cameron- math, Ms. Johnson- English.

Ms. Cameron didn't have anyone waiting to see her so he made a beeline there.

"Ms. Cameron, I'm Leo McGarry, Mary's Dad."

"Have a seat, Mr. McGarry and let's talk about that math wiz of yours."

As it turned out, Mary was the second strongest student in math class. She worked her tail off for her marks but was consistently pulling down high 90s on everything.

"Her lowest mark on anything thus far has been a 97 on a quiz; she's really quite bright. Coming here was a good move for her academically."

"Great," Leo smiled. He asked the same questions as he'd done with Molly but he was told to keep encouraging her to do well in school.

Ms. Johnson said the same thing; English came easy to Mary. She loved to read and write and had great ideas which she was able to get across easily.

Mr. Dewey froze a bit when Leo introduced himself.

"Hello. So you're the White House Chief of Staff," he clarified.

"Yeah, I am. How's she doing in Political Science? I never see her do any work."

"Wonderful, although she doesn't say much, when she does, it's a great verbal smack down. If you're willing, she could job shadow you for a week and do a paper on the experience and skip her exam; it really would be a better learning option for her," he explained.

"Really? She'd like that I think. I'll talk to her."

Leo left the school and made his way home. When he got home, Mary and Molly were playing basketball outside. He waved to them and went inside the house.

"Hey Ma; were they good today?" he called from the front door.

His mother appeared, wiping her hands on a apron.

"You, my boy, through all your faults, have managed to make the three of the best girls in the world," she informed him as she kissed his cheek.

"I know Ma. Here, look what Molly's teacher gave me…"


	39. Chapter 39

The Other Daughter- part 39

Rating: M

Disclaimers: see part 1

Leo said good bye to his mother and daughters, grabbed his overnight bag and made his way to the White House. He had arranged to meet with CJ and drive her home. He was going to sneak into his office briefly, just to make sure everything was ok. It was after 6, so most of the support staff had gone home already.

"Hey Margaret; just checking in. Anything happen that I need to know about?" he asked as he went into his office, looking for a file he forgot.

"Some stuff with the census but I don't think that Josh is ready to come to you with it yet," she explained. "You have a few messages but nothing that can't wait. Most people were surprised when I said you were out of the office," she chuckled. "How were parent-teacher and the doctor?"

"I have a follow up the Wednesday before Thanksgiving at 8 am so I'll need to push a few things around. And parent-teacher was a success. My daughters are highly intelligent, hard working and empathetic individuals and I couldn't be prouder of them," he declared.

"That's great. CJ called and she will be ready in about 30 minutes or so."

"Alright. Go home and have a great weekend Margaret."

The red-headed woman left Leo's office, pulling the door to so he could remain hidden from view. Once people knew that the Chief of Staff was here, people would invariably need him and he wasn't in the mood.

"Leo?" the voice called from the adjoining office.

"Yes Mr. President," Leo replied as he stood up.

"I thought you were off today?" he questioned as he came in.

"I am. I'm waiting for CJ; it's date night," he smiled.

"And what did the doctor say? And the teachers of DC?"

"I'm in ok shape physically; had some blood taken and they're gonna check a few things to make sure I'm good. The teachers of DC spent the day stroking my ego when it comes to my kids," he smiled. "Great kids, doing fantastic in school, both of 'em. Here's check this out," he said as he handed him the card from Duncan's mother. Jed popped on his glasses and read the note.

"That's really nice, Leo. Did you talk to Molly?"

"Dad," he mimicked, "it's no big deal. Duncan's cool just other people don't know how to treat him' end of conversation. To her, that's just what you do."

"My god-children are wonderful," Jed concluded.

"They are. So how was the meeting with McTavish?"

The pair chatted about work for the next 20 minutes before Charlie appeared to tell the president that his wife was looking for him.

"Thanks Charlie. Tell her I'll be right up. What are you and CJ up to tonight?" he asked his friend as he stood up.

"Chinese and a movie at her place."

"You spending the night?" he asked with a cocked eye brow.

"That, Mr. President, is private," he said with a smirk.

"You get her pregnant and I'm calling Father Tom and getting a shot gun."

Leo laughed and shook his head," Thank you Mr. President."

Once Jed was gone, Leo called over to CJ's office.

"Give me 2 minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby. Order dinner, ok?" she instructed.

Leo met her at the appointed time having called in the food order like the considerate boyfriend he was.

"How did everything go today?" she asked as she took his hand.

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go before they catch us."

CJ ran in and got the food order while Leo waited in the car. The pair then drove back to CJ's while Leo brought her up to date on the kids and himself.

"That's great on all fronts," she smiled as she unlocked her apartment door.

No sooner was the door shut that Leo found himself pushed up against it as CJ assaulted his mouth with hers.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you," she replied breathlessly.

"Lemme just put this down," he gestured to the food bags in his hands.

When he came back out into the hall, CJ had her coat and shoes off and reached for the hem of Leo's blue v-neck sweater.

"I want an appetizer," she declared as she started to kiss him again.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled.

"Bedroom. Now."

Leo let CJ take charge; Jenny rarely would and it was a turn on for him. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom, lowly pulling of his clothes on the way. By the time they made it to her bed, his sweater, t-shirt, belt and shoes had been discarded. CJ's shirt, cami, and bra were also littered in the apartment. Leo found the side zipper of her skirt and had it opened and off in four seconds flat. CJ was sport thigh-highs and a thong and Leo got painfully hard at the sight. CJ pushed him back gently onto the bed and pulled off his chinos and socks, leaving him in his boxers with a noticeable tent. Leo pulled her down next to him.

"Claudia," he moaned as she started to kiss her way down his chest. She pulled off his shorts and tossed them on the floor. She was now lying between his legs, face to face with one of her favourite parts of his anatomy. Looking him directly in the eyes, she took him in her mouth.

"Claudia!" he yelled. Leo loved this particular type of attention and CJ loved to give it. She continued to work him over with her mouth; sucking, moving, squeezing just the way he liked it. She continued this for a good 15 minutes before Leo's breathing started to get very irregular. "Baby, I'm gonna…" he panted.

"Thanks fine," she mumbled, never taking him out of her mouth. Leo's eyes rolled back into his head. The feeling was torturous, sensual and divine all at the same time. He started to thrust his hips and he brought his hands down to stroke her head as she continued.

"Claudia, I'm…" he groaned as he finally came. He looked down and CJ still had him in her mouth. When he was spent, she gently released him from her mouth and planted gentle kissed up his length. She kissed her way back up his chest until she was curled into his side, head on his shoulder.

"Did you like it?" she asked, surprisingly timid.

"I haven't had that since 'Nam." He kissed her soundly before he closed his eyes.

"So the 'Happy Ending' stories are true then."

"You're my only 'Happy Ending' from now on," he mumbled before he fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

The Other Daughter- part 40

Rating: Strong teen- one tiny bad word

Disclaimers: see part 1

Life continued for the staff of the West Wing and soon Thanksgiving was upon them. As CJ was leaving, she approached Sam.

"Hey Spankey, any plans for the long weekend?"

"No, I'm staying in DC; you?"

"Dinner with Clan McGarry Thursday night and Friday morning, Leo's coming into work for a bit and I'm going shopping with the girls," she smiled.

"You really like them, don't you?"

"I can't help it; they are wonderful young women. We're really close which is… nice. So I can expect to see you for dinner with Mallory then?"

"Yeah; we're going to have lunch with her Mom, which will be torturous, and dinner with you guys"

"CJ," Margaret called as they left Leo's office; he'd been called to the Situation Room. "Clearlake Elementary called; they don't have any heat and Mallory is off today. Molly needs to be picked up," she explained as she held the phone in her hand.

"Molly? Why me?" she questioned.

"You're next on her emergency contact list. Can you get her?"

CJ made it over and back to Clearlake in 25 minutes and reappeared with Molly in tow. The little girl was sporting a pink puff-vest, blue jeans, black Converse sneakers and the Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. She had her pink backpack slung over her shoulder. He blond hair was in two French braids which came down her back, almost to her waist.

"Hey Sassy. What are you doing here?" Josh called to the duo as they made their way back to CJ's office.

"No heat so they closed school. Mally's sick and Daddy's in the Sit Room so CJ had to come get me."

"Mallory's sick?" Sam questioned as he walked up to the group.

"Yeah. She's been sick on and off all week," Molly explained absently. "CJ, can I go see if Daddy's done?"

"Sure Baby. Give me your coat and bag and you can go ask Margaret," CJ instructed. Molly pulled off her hat and stuffed it in the sleeve of her coat. She handed both articles to CJ and turned towards Leo's office. Everyone knew Molly, including the Secret Service so there was no shortage of eyes on the little girl. She skipped away, whistling 'Yellow Submarine' which put smiles on the faces of CJ and Josh. Sam, on the other hand, was pre-occupied with what Molly had said.

"What's wrong Spankey?" CJ questioned, noticing the look on his face.

"Mallory's sick; she hasn't said anything to me. Why hasn't she said anything to me?"

"Um, I don't know. Because it's not a big deal, maybe?" Josh hypothesized.

"If she's been sick a week, I'm gonna call her," Sam stated.

"How long have you guys been going out now anyways?" CJ asked.

"Nearly three months. Should I call her now, or wait? I mean, I don't want to wake her up if she's sleeping or anything."

"Talk to her tonight if you're worried. I'm sure everything fine; it's probably flu or something," CJ said in an assured tone as she rubbed his arm.

"Hi Margaret," Molly smiled as she skipped into the office. "Is my Daddy around?"

"He just got back. You can go knock," she replied. Margaret had worked for Leo for over 10 years and she could say, beyond all doubt, Mary and Molly were the best things to happen to him in a very, very long time. He took time off and took care of himself now, which made the red-head feel a lot better.

"Come in," Leo called, not looking up from his report.

"Hey Daddy. How ya doing?"

"Sassy, what are you doing here?" he motioned her over to his arms.

"No heat so CJ had to come get me cuz they closed school," she explained as she gave her father a hug.

"Mallory couldn't take you?" he asked, puzzled. They two had talked and the arrangement was that if school was closed mid-day, Molly would go with her oldest sister.

"She's out sick today," Molly explained.

"Sick? She hasn't said anything to me."

"I dunno," she replied with a shoulder shrug.

Molly spent the rest of the day bouncing around the West Wing. She made an appearance in the Roosevelt Room, the Press Room, and even the East Wing before the day was done. Leo had to work late but he had managed to get in touch with Mallory who was going to pick up Mary from school, pick up the last few things for dinner the next day, then come by the White House and get Molly and take the two home.

"Mary!" Mallory called from her car which was parked outside of Kennedy High at the end of the school day.

"Hey Mal. What's up?" she asked as she tossed her bag in the back seat.

"Not much. Listen, I need your help with something. But you, cannot, under any circumstances, tell Dad, ok?"

The pair drove to the closest CVS and Mallory explained her situation.

"So I can't tell any of my friends because I don't want it to accidently get out and I just really didn't want to go alone for this. I know, it's stupid, I'm nearly 30, I mean what's the big deal?"

"On the surface, nothing. You both have good jobs and your single and it's not like you can't afford a kid," the young girl rationalized.

"But deeper down?" Mallory, asked, a look of fear on her face.

"You and Sam haven't been seeing each other very long; he works for your Dad and Godfather so I wouldn't put it past them to rip out his heart. Uncle Jed could get flack because some right-wing fouls don't like people who have kids with people they aren't married to. But Mal, before you get all worked up, you should find out for sure."

"That's why we're here. Let's go."

The two walked into the CVS, which was close to the White House. The quickly made their way to the needed isle and looked at tests.

"Which one?" Malory questioned.

"Don't ask, ok? That one's good. Easy to follow instructions," she said pointing to a blue box. "Let's go buy a few other things so it's not as weird.

A toothbrush, liquid Tylenol, a box of anti-acids, a box of band-aids, a chapstick, and pack of gum later, the pair left the drugstore and made their way to the White House, thinking they were in the clear. They didn't however, notice the reported behind them in line.

"I'll put everything in my backpack so Molly won't see," she offered. Mallory gave her the bag and she neatly tucked it into her purple Dickie's bag. They got into the car and drove to Dairy Queen for ice cream before going to the White House. Mallory needed some comfort food and Mary was always in the mood for ice cream. Their detour took an hour due to traffic and soon they were parked in the White House lot.

Once they were past security, Mary turned to her sister and said, "Why don't you go say hi to Sam and I'll go round up Molly."

"Great. Thanks. I need to see him," she sighed.

"Go, I'll see you in a bit." Mary turned to her father's office and made the quick trip to his door. "Hey Margaret. Are Dad and Molly around?"

"Your Dad's waiting for you. Go on in,"

Mary frowned; this was just a quick pick up. She walked into the office and found CJ, her father, the President and Abbey Bartlett all sitting in her father's office. 'Crap,' she thought. 'Ambush.'

"Mary, take a seat," CJ motioned to the couch between herself and Abbey.

"OK, what's up?" she asked, deciding to play it cool.

"We need you to be honest with us, ok, Sweetie," Leo started. "No one here's mad at you, we just need the truth. Where did you go after school today?"

'OH SHIT,' she thought. 'Someone saw; have to play it cool.'

"Mallory and I went to DQ. Got some ice cream." It was the truth; might as well start there.

"Where else did you go Mary?" This time it was Jed asking the question. Mary looked at her father who was ringing his hands, clearly upset. CJ and Abbey both looked worried.

"We went to the drugstore," she confessed with a laugh, attempting to play down the whole thing.

"What did you buy?" This time it was CJ and Mary knew that she and Mallory were busted.

"We got some gum, a new toothbrush for Mallory, chapstick for Molly, liquid Tylenol for Dad…"

"A pregnancy test?" Leo questioned this time.

'No point in lying,' she thought. "Yes, and a pregnancy test. There's no law against that."

CJ closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead. Leo held his head in his hands. Abbey didn't react and Jed looked at the young girl before him with a sad expression on his face.

"What. I didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed. "I didn't."

"Mary, do you have any idea how bad it will look in the press if the Chief of Staff's 15 year old daughter has a baby?" CJ questioned in the nicest possible way.

"Well good thing I'm not having a baby anytime soon," she said petulantly.

Jed blanched and Leo froze; both had no idea how to respond to that.

"Sweetie," Jed said softly as he took her hands in his. "You don't have to do that. You have family who will support you no matter what. You don't need to make that choice."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You don't need to have an abortion, Mary. You don't and no one here will pressure you into that," he explained calmly. Mary looked at Jed with an expression of disbelief in her eyes.

"You honestly think I would think about doing that?" she asked incredulously. "You don't really know me at all, do you? I know what options I have and that's not MY choice. Ever."

"The test wasn't for her," Abbey piped in.

"No, it wasn't," the young girl replied.

"You mean, you're not…" Leo started.

"No Dad, I'm not pregnant. When I have sex Dad, the guy always uses a condom. And, I'm on the pill."

"How did you get the pill?" Leo demanded.

"Planned Parenthood; come on Dad, it's not that hard to get."

"We will talk about that later. Who was the test for?" Leo asked firmly.

"I won't answer that," Mary replied defiantly.

"Mary. Who's it for?" he demanded again.

"I'm not telling; it's not your business."

"Why don't you guys wait outside and we'll talk about this, just us girls?" Abbey hinted. She thought if it was just her and CJ, they might be able to get Mary to roll.

Jed and Leo got up and walked into the Oval Office and firmly closed the door.

"Alright, who's it for?" Abbey asked.

"I'm no saying," she replied defiantly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Mary, is it someone linked to the White House?" CJ questioned. "I have to know so I can protect the President."

"It's got nothing to do with the President, so you're fine," she replied in a snarky tone.

"It's for me," Mallory said from the door. "I bought the test for me."


	41. Chapter 41

The Other Daughter- part 41

Rating:

Disclaimers: see part 1

"Well, that's better than it being for Mary, right?" Mallory questioned nervously.

"I can see the headline, 'Chief of Staff and President of the United States bludgeon Deputy Communications Director to death'. Does Sam know?" CJ asked as she leaned back on the couch.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure," she explained.

"Where's the test now?" Abbey asked, clicking into doctor mode.

"In my bag." Mary opened her back pack and pulled out the test. "You better take it; this can't wait now."

"Yeah." Mallory took the test and disappeared into her father's washroom.

"You did a brave thing just now, not telling on your sister," CJ said with a smile.

"She didn't do anything wrong either; she's old enough to have and support a kid either on her own or with Sam. It's her business."

Mallory emerged a minute later with the test in her hands. "Two minutes," she said as she flopped down on the couch next to CJ.

"You nervous?" Abbey asked.

"The timing would suck but it would be great. Sam's a great guy and…I love him," she smiled.

Another minute and a half passed before the door to the Oval Office opened.

"Alright, young lady, enough of these games…" Jed declared as she and Leo came back in. "Who's it…" He froze mid-sentence when he noticed Mallory with a white rectangle in her hands.

"Is it positive?" Leo asked in a small voice as he brought up the rear.

Mallory turned the test over, "Yup," she said with a nod.

"Sam's?" The follow up from Leo.

"Yes, Daddy."

"I'll kill him. Mallory, congratulations. The rest of you, excuse me for one second." Leo turned and walked quickly out of his office.

CJ, Mary and Jed looked at one and other and took off after him.

"Dad, don't do anything you're going to regret," Mary said, attempting to reason with her father.

"I will rip his heart out of his chest," the older man fumed.

"Leo, she's old enough to make her own choices. You like Sam," Jed reminded.

"I did like Sam until he got my daughter pregnant. Now, not so much."

"Leo, why don't you go to my office with the President and I'll talk to Sam. Get details that you don't need to hear."

"Yeah Dad, go with Uncle Jed to CJ's office and take a few breaths. Hey, then the two of you can plot how to get ride of the body," Mary said jokingly.

Leo nodded his agreement and Jed and Mary turned him towards CJ's office. CJ squared her shoulders and went to Sam's office.

"Samuel, you need to come with me," she said without any fanfare.

"Why?" he questioned as he looked up from his writing.

"Because I don't want to have to go to the morgue to identify your body; Leo's office now!"

The young man got up and followed CJ out the door and over to Leo's office. They went in and CJ closed the door. Mallory was still there with Abbey who had her arm around her. The pregnancy test was still in her hand.

"Mal, are you ok?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug, failing to notice the test in her hand.

"Did you tell him?" she asked, looking to CJ.

"No. That's your honour."

"What?" Sam questioned with a nervous laugh.

"Sam, I'm pregnant and it's yours," she said softly.

"Really?" he replied in awe. "We're having a baby?"

"Yeah," she nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he smiled as he wiped her tears. "This is a good thing, right? I love you. For me, this is a good thing."

"I love you too, Sam. And yes, this is a good thing," she smiled.

Sam continued to hold her in his arms; tears started to form in his own eyes. He pulled back from her and looked at her face. "I'm gonna be a dad." His face split into a huge grin.

"You're gonna be a great dad," she smiled.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to talk," CJ informed the pair.

"Oh my god; Leo's going to kill me, isn't he?" he asked looking from CJ, to Abbey, to Mallory and back to CJ.

"That is in the realm of possibilities, yes. So, as much as I don't want to ask, I need a few details."

"Is this a press issue?" Mallory questioned.

"Mostly because you're not married and because of Sam's job," CJ explained.

"We've been going out for three months; this wasn't planned but I'm very happy about it. I'd like people to leave us alone," Mallory replied.

"Two people fell in love and they're having a baby. Anyone who doesn't like it can go to hell," Abbey declared.

"That's the spirit, Dr. B." Sam smiled. At least he had one ally.

"Are you to going to get married, or at least, live with each other?"

"We've just started going out, CJ. We haven't really talked about it," Sam confessed.

"CJ, we won't be pushed into anything. Getting married because you're having a baby is a bad reason to get married. If and when that happens, we will be doing for all the right reasons," Mallory boldly replied.

"Well, the right won't like it, and neither will your Dad, but like Abbey said, the right can go to hell and I'll work on your Dad. Now, he should be slightly less homicidal now, so let's bring him back in." CJ went to the phone on his desk and called her office.

Leo, Jed and Mary appeared a few minutes later. Mary was holding her father's hand.

"Sam," Leo said with a nod.

"Leo."

"I hear you got my baby girl pregnant," his eyes fixed on the younger man.

"Yes, sir, I did."

"You gonna take care of her and the baby?"

"Yes sir."

"If you hurt her or my grandchild, I will kill you, you understand."

"Yes sir," he gulped.

"Alright. Welcome to the family," he said as he extended his hand.

Later that night, CJ and Leo were curled in his bed, dozing after having made love twice.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather," he said in awe as he kissed CJ's head.

"Yup, you are," she smiled.

"You know what that means?"

"What?" she yawned.

"When we get married, you'll be a step-grandmother," he teased.

"Not funny Leo," she said as she smacked him with a pillow. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be the sexiest grandma in the district."


	42. Chapter 42

The Other Daughter- part 42

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! It made my day!

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Leo awoke the next morning to his two youngest daughters bouncing on his bed. CJ was standing in the doorway to the bathroom with a giant smile on her face.

"Traitor," he mumbled as he attempted to curl under his pillow.

"I think Daddy needs some tickles," CJ declared as she crawled on to the bed with the girls. All three dove onto Leo, laughing like idiots.

"Alright, uncle, uncle," Leo laughed; he could never stay mad at them for long.

"What time do you have to go to work Daddy?" Molly asked, her big blue eyes sparkling.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"Just after 6," CJ supplied.

"I'm going in from 8 until noon. Then I will be home to make dinner for my family," he said as he sat up; thankful he had pulled his shorts on in the night.

"What did your doctor say yesterday Dad?" Mary asked. "In all the excitement with Mallory, I forgot to ask."

"Well, my liver is ok," he started, "which is good given everything I've done to it over the years."

"And your cholesterol?" Mary was on the case and he didn't much like.

"It's a bit high. And I need to loose about 15 pounds or so," he confessed.

"Are they going to put you on medication?" she followed up.

"He's gonna give me three months to see what I can do in the way of lifestyle changes and then see."

"Well, get your sneakers and we'll start now!" Mary declared.

Leo and Mary donned their running gear and went out, leaving CJ and Molly in charge of breakfast.

"CJ?" Molly asked as she mixed up some oatmeal pancakes.

"Yes, Sweetie?" CJ was dicing fruit for a fruit salad.

"Are you going to marry Daddy?"

CJ stopped and looked at the little girl; she really was the spit of her father.

"I don't know Sweetie. Why?"

"I want a mother," she said in a small voice, her eyes downturned.

"What brought this on?" CJ asked as she picked her up and sat her on the counter so they were face to face.

"My birth mom died ten years ago today and I don't remember her or ever having a mom and I want one." Her big blue eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Oh Baby." CJ pulled the little girl into a hug. "We'll see what happens."

Mary and Leo did a gently jog around their quiet neighbourhood. Mary was pensive and Leo didn't know if it was because it was her workout style or if she was still mad from the day before.

"Ya know, I'm sorry about yesterday," he panted. She promised him a three-mile run but it felt a lot longer.

"It's ok; I get that you were worried. But Dad, I'm not stupid. I know how to keep myself safe."

He stopped running and looked at her. "Baby, I want you to go as far as talent will take you and it's so much harder to do that with a kid. You've had a rough go of it so far and I want your life to be a bit easier," he confessed.

"I know. Believe me, I know. That's why I went on the pill. I don't want to be that statistic."

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me if you need to go to the doctor or if something happens, ok? I can't promise it won't freak me out, but I will try and be a grown up about it."

"Thanks Dad."

The pair continued with run and managed to make it back in under 45 minutes which was a bad time for Mary but a great time for a 54 year old who hadn't worked out in years.

"He still living?" CJ called when she heard the front door open.

"Yeah. He did good," Mary assured.

"Breakfast is ready so come and get it!"

Leo honestly like the oatmeal pancakes his girls made. Mary packed him a snack to take to work and he and CJ were out the door by 7:30. Molly and Mary were set to make pies for desert when they waved good bye to Leo and CJ.

Leo drove them to work in the SUV on that particular Thursday. CJ loved the family car because, well, she felt like she was a mom.

"Leo, did you know today's the anniversary of Cassandra's death?"

"Yeah. Did one of the girls say something?"

"Molly did, yes."

"Was she upset?"

"No. She just really wants a mother," she replied as she looked out the window.

"She'll get her wish soon enough," he replied softly.

Meanwhile, Mary and Molly got dressed in sweats and went about their appointed tasks.

"Mary?" Molly called to her sister as she peeled an apple.

"What's up Sassy." Her eyes were focused on the dough in front of her.

"Can we go to Mass this morning, to pray for Cassandra?" Molly, for her own reasons, never called Cassandra MacKenzie 'Mom'.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

As promised, Leo and CJ were out of the White House by noon and home by 12:30. The girls had gone to Mass and as such, were still nicely dressed when they got home.

"Pretty as a pair of flowers," Leo declared when he saw them.

"We made apple pie and pumpkin pie and lemon pie and apple cobbler," Molly listed. "Anyone else coming for dinner?"

"Toby was orphaned today as well so he's coming over around 5," CJ smiled.

Molly accepted CJ's best friend as extended family and that made her happy. "Want to help me make a card for him CJ?"

"That would be great. Let's go." CJ and Molly disappeared upstairs leaving Leo and Mary together in the kitchen.

"I wonder how things are going for Mal and Sam?" Mary laughed.

"If I had to guess, not well," Leo replied pensively. "Say, why are you guys dressed so soon?"

"Molly wanted to go to Mass. For our Mom," she explained.

"I would have gone with you," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know. You're a good Dad."


	43. Chapter 43

The Other Daughter- part 43

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback! It made my day! We don't know that much about Jenny so I decided to make her more conservative. I also poached the grace from an old episode of MASH.

Leo checked the turkey in the oven and started to peel veggies. He loved cooking and he rarely had the time to pull out all the stops for a family meal. Mary and CJ were both in the den reading, but Molly wanted to watch her father in action.

"You have to baste the bird every so often or it'll dry out," he explained as he shut the oven door.

"Daddy, who taught you to cook?" the little girl questioned.

"Your Grandmother, Mallory's Mom, and TV," he explained as he went back to the sweet potato he was peeling.

"Cool. Ya know, a lot of Beltway Dads don't do the stuff you do."

"I was a Beltway Dad with Mallory; I missed too much so not this time around," he smiled as he tapped her nose. "What time is it?"

"Um, 4:30," she said as she stretched to see the clock on the stove. "When did Mally say she'd be here?"

"Any time now, so long as her mother doesn't kill Sam," he laughed. He was over it now but if Sam hurt his baby girl, all bets were off.

"You don't think she'll like Sam?" The idea was completely foreign to her; Sam and Josh hung the moon in her eyes.

"Sam hit on her once at a fundraiser; after we split, she's not too fussy on politicians and she doesn't like the idea of people having kids before they're married," he listed.

"So this situation with Mally and Sam is gonna go over like a lead balloon?"

"I'd say that's about right."

About 15 minutes later, Mallory and Sam showed up. Mallory looked exhausted and teary eyes; Sam looked shell shocked.

"Go upstairs and take a nap Sweetheart. I'll take care of Sam," Leo instructed. He stayed calm on the outside but he was pissed as hell at his ex-wife for doing this to their daughter.

Mallory nodded her head and went upstairs to her room. Once they heard the door close, Leo directed the younger man to the kitchen.

"Molly, go play with your sister and CJ?" he instructed firmly. He didn't want Molly to hear what had happened so he needed to ditch the sous-chef.

"We'll play Monopoly," CJ said as she extended a hand to the little girl. Molly obligingly went to the den.

Leo motioned for Sam to sit down. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of apply juice and handed it to him. Sam opened it and took a long swig before taking a deep breath.

"How are you?" Leo questioned.

"So Mallory called her doctor when we left yesterday and she had a cancellation so we went to see her. She took some blood which nearly made me pass out and did an ultrasound because Mallory wasn't sure about some dates. She's 7 weeks pregnant Leo and out baby has a heart beat; I heard my baby's little heart beating 100 times a minutes. She printed us off a few pictures and she came back to my place. Leo, I cried when I heard that little fluttering drum and Jenny couldn't even be happy looking at the damn picture. She made Mallory cry, Leo."

Confusion was etched on Sam's features, "She's her mother, she should be happy."

"You have pictures?" Leo asked with him impish grin.

"Yeah. Here's your copy, Poppy," Sam smiled as he handed Leo the small picture. "That little circle is the baby and the little white dot inside it is the heart."

Leo looked at the picture and wiped a little tear from the corner of his eye. "Beautiful."

"I understand where the Right-to-Life people are coming from Leo; I heard my baby's heartbeat."

Leo nodded and took the picture over to the fridge and stuck it up with a magnet, right next to the girls' Halloween picture.

"What did Jenny say?"

"I believe the exact words were, 'Mallory, I don't know how you can expect me to be happy about the fact that you're having a baby out of wedlock.' That's when Mallory started to cry and we left."

"She'll come around; just give her some time. I wanted to kill you yesterday when I found out, if it makes you feel better," Leo confessed.

"Thanks, Leo. That helps a lot," he replied sarcastically.

"Glad I can help. Now pass me that turnip; it's time you learned how to make Mallory's favourite Thanksgiving side dish."

Toby arrived at 5 on the dot and was drafted into playing with Mary and Molly. Sam and Leo were in the kitchen so CJ tiptoed upstairs to check on Mallory. While the two women weren't over close before, they had become friendlier over the past few months and were now friends, not 'besties' as Mary would say, but friends. She heard sobbing from Mallory's and she gently knocked.

"Mal?" she called.

"Come in CJ."

She opened the door and saw Mallory curled up, facing the door, eyes full of tears.

"Oh, Mal," CJ exclaimed softly as she joined her on the bed.

"We showed her the ultrasound picture CJ and she wasn't even a bit happy," she sobbed.

CJ pulled her into a hug and started to rub her back in the exact same way she'd done for Molly earlier in the day.

"Well, I'm happy for you, your Dad's happy for you, Sam's thrilled and so are the girls. Your mom will come around, just you wait."

"Dad's really ok with this?" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"He was teasing me about being a step-grandmother last night," she laughed. "Granted, I thought I'd have kids of my own before I can a grandmother."

Both women laughed at CJ's last comment.

"Mallory, is this what you truly want?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Then to hell with everyone else."

"Alright," she yawned.

"It's just 5 now and your Dad said dinner would be ready at 7 so why don't you sleep for a bit."

"I will; thank you CJ. It means a lot to me."

"No problem." She kissed Mallory on the head and the young woman was sound asleep before she closed the door behind her. She padded downstairs and found Leo and Sam in the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Hey Babe; how are the kids? I didn't hear them."

"Mallory is sleeping and Mary and Molly are playing Scrabble with Toby. Want me to set the table?"

"Yeah. Use the nice dishes. It is Thanksgiving."

"Nice dishes as in the ones in the hutch?"

"Those are them."

CJ set the table with the instructed dishes. They were ivory on color with a light blue detail around the edge; they were quite pretty. After she finished, she went back to the kitchen at which time she was promptly shooed out with Sam in tow; the Master wanted to be a lone with his creation.

Mallory appeared at 6:30 and at 6:55 Leo called everyone to the dinning room.

"Dad, you out did yourself this time," Mallory gushed.

"Thanks Sweetie. Everyone take a seat."

The makeshift family gathered around the table and grabbed a spot. Once everyone was seated, Leo nodded at his youngest.

"So for those of you, who don't know, we say Grace everyday at dinner but since not everyone here is Catholic or Christian for that matter, we have a different one for today." The little girl cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for the world so sweet, Thank you for the food we eat, Thank you for the birds that sing, Thank you God for everything. Amen."


	44. Chapter 44

The Other Daughter- part 44

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

CJ spent the night in Leo's arms. The pair got over their initial reservations about CJ spending the night while the girls were in the house which made for much more enjoyable nights for all parties. Leo found himself falling more and more in love with CJ and he was going to soon ask her to move in and become his wife.

CJ was draped over Leo's chest when the alarm clock off at 5:30. Her thigh accidently nudged his groin and he smiled, his eyes still shut.

"Morning," she yawned. "The girls and I are leaving in 30 minutes; I'll reset the alarm, ok?" She gently kissed him before exiting the bed.

"Mal has my credit car; use it," he instructed as he rolled back into her pillow, pulling the blankets a bit higher on his shoulder.

"Will do; have a good day."

CJ quickly pulled on jeans and a sweater before heading down to the kitchen. Mary, Molly and Mallory were already eating breakfast. The youngest was tucking into a bowl of Fruit Loops, her favourite treat, Mary was making eggs and toast and Mallory, looking a bit green, sipped dome mint tea with her dry toast on a plate in front of her.

"Here," Mary said as she handed CJ the plate.

"Thanks Sweetness. We ready to shop?"

"Dad gave me the platinum," Mallory said between bites.

"Most excellent!" Molly beamed.

* * *

They finished breakfast and piled into Leo's SUV, or, the McGarry Mobile as Josh had nicknamed it. They made their way into Virginia and to Tyson Corner. CJ found a parking spot but they had a bit of a hike to get into the mall.

"Molly, the list if you please," Mary asked as she extended her hand to her sister. Molly had planned this trip and had an extensive list so nothing would be missed.

"Christmas list or just the regular one?" the little girl asked.

"You made more than one?" Mallory asked, eyebrows arching up.

"Yup. Stuff we need versus stuff we'd like as well and sales we need to check out."

"You may look like your father but you shop like me," CJ teased. "Let's go."

They did Christmas gifts first. They finished Leo's family, CJ's family and Mallory got a few Sam. They then hit the clothing stores for the girls and by 10 am, they were ready for a break.

"Not bad," Mallory nodded as she surveyed the numerous bags.

"We still need to get a bunch of stuff for Daddy," Molly informed as she looked over the list.

"What does he need?" Mallory questioned.

"A few sweaters, some jeans, running gear and a winter jacket that isn't dry clean only," CJ listed.

"Mallory?" The young woman heard her name and turned. "Mom; how are you?" she replied tersely.

"I'm alright. Hello CJ."

"Hello Jenny. How are you?" she asked, trying to hide her outward cringe.

"I'm well. Are these…?" she asked, indicting to the girls.

"Yeah. Mary, Molly, this is my mom, Jenny O'Brien. Mom, Mary and Molly."

Both girls smiled at Jenny but didn't say anything; they could both sense the tension. Jenny's eyes fixed on Molly, who for once in all the time CJ knew her didn't say anything.

"I'll leave you to your shopping. Good bye." Jenny turned and left as quickly as she had appeared.

"Why did she stare at me like that?" Molly questioned.

"Because we're her ex-husbands bastard daughters that were born while she was married to him. That, and you look just like him. Mal, why don't you have any other brothers or sisters?" Mary questioned.

"They couldn't have any more," she explained. "That's another part of it too," she said as she lifted her youngest sister onto her lap.

* * *

The incident with Jenny was set aside and the women went back to their shopping. Five hours and three thousand dollars later, they group returned home. Leo was already there, making pizza for dinner. He helped unload the car and the spoils of war were set in the den.

"What did you get me?" he asked excitedly.

"A lot," Mallory confessed. "Sneakers, running pants, a winter jacket, snow pants, boots, jeans, a great sweater, two new ties, two new shirts, some boxer shorts…"

"A book, a new picture frame and some Christmas stuff," Molly finished.

"I got lucky," he smiled.

"If you only knew," CJ teased. "Wait till later."

* * *

The girls opted to go take a nap; shopping was hard work. CJ took Mary and Molly's stuff and started to take off tags so it could go in the laundry.

"Now, Ms. Cregg, what is in this bag?" he asked as he appeared in the laundry room with a tell tale pink striped bag dangling from his hand. She looked over and saw that Mary had deposited her bag of underwear in the laundry room already and she knew that Mallory put hers in her car already.

"A few things you might like Captain McGarry," she smiled coyly.

"Really?" he replied. He poked through the tissue paper and saw something which was a deep burgundy. He groaned as he made contact with the silky fabric. "I think I'm gonna need a personal viewing."

"Meet me upstairs in 5. Finish putting that in," she nodded to the stack of Molly's clothes. She took the bag and disappeared upstairs.

"Who's a lucky a guy," he grinned.


	45. Chapter 45

The Other Daughter- part 45

Disclaimers: see part 1

Rating: M

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback. Keep it coming!

Leo did as he was told and finished taking the tags of Molly's new clothes and tossed them in the laundry. He looked at the, grinned and made his way upstairs. He first checked on all three girls who were sound asleep in their respective beds before making the walk down to his room. The door was ajar and Leo pushed it open; he gasped at the sight in front of him.

CJ had pulled down the blankets and was lying on the white bottom sheet of the bed. Leo closed and locked the door behind him before approaching the bed.

"You look divine."

CJ smiled, "Thanks. I saw this and thought of you."

She was wearing a deep burgundy bra and panty set. The bra was a demi-cup which highlighted her breasts. The thong accented her long, slender legs and Leo grew hard at the sight.

"Come here," she said as she gently curled her finger at him. He approached in a trans, unblinking eyes fixed on her. He peeled off his sweater and t-shirt. He undid his jeans and kicked them off before joining her on the bed.

"Divine," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. They made out in each others arms for a while. Leo enjoyed the smooth sensation of her skin and the silky feeling of her lingerie against his skin.

CJ reached into his shorts and start to massage the solid length of him. Moisture was starting to bead at the tip so she massaged it into his hot skin.

"No little blue pill needed here," she teased.

"Not so long as the little pink bag is around," he smiled. He reached up and undid the front clasp of her bra and swiftly removed it, tossing over his shoulder.

"These need to go," she instructed. He lifted his hips and she slid the boxers off him, tossing them with her bra.

Leo rubbed his hands all over her thighs and worked his way to the sides of her panties. "Lift up," he mumbled into her mouth.

She did as he asked and soon the pair were naked and loving the feeling of their skin rubbing against one and other. They continued to caress and kiss and nibble each other.

"I need to be inside of you," Leo panted.

CJ rolled him on to his back and straddled his waist. She kissed his neck, chest and the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"CJ," he moaned. "Quit bein' a tease."

She leaned up on her knees, positioned him between her thighs and slid down in one fluid motion.

"Just like that," he panted. He reached down to the spot where they were joined and started to massage the hard nub he found.

"Leo, don't stop," she moaned. She rode him hard before she arched sharply against him let out a small cry.

Leo took that as his cue. He rolled them over so he could be on top. He pounded into her as she raked her nails up and down his back. He exploded into her; white light dancing before his closed eyes. He collapsed on her and gently rolled to the side. He leaned over to kiss her and the last thing he remembered before sleep over took him was her soft voice telling him that she loved him.

Once he was asleep, CJ got up and pulled the blankets over him. He often needed a 20 minute power nap after making love, but he would be ready to go for round two once he woke. CJ crawled into the bed and put her head on his chest, inhaling the smell of him.

As predicted, Leo woke up 25 minutes later and started to kiss her again. He hooked her leg over his hip and slid into her, both sighing at the contact. This time it was gentle and sweet and just what both of them wanted. They came at the same time and this time, it was Leo's turn to snuggle into CJ's chest.

"CJ, will you move in with us?"

She stopped playing with the hair at the base of his head; she had to answer this carefully. He lifted his head and look directly into her blue eyes.

"I will move in with you once you get your girls. Everything has been going great with the social worker and I don't want to mess that up for you. I love you all too much."

"You love my girls?" he questioned, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. When Jenny was looking at Molly like that today, I wanted to scratch her eyes out."

"Jenny?"

"We ran into her on our break this morning. Mallory didn't pick up, Mary did and did Molly to an extent; she was mad that they even existed. Mal said it was because you two couldn't have any more kids after her and they accepted that."

"That's not true," Leo explained. "About not being able to have more kids; I didn't want any more. I told her that once, when I was wasted, that I didn't want another kid seeing me like that. Jenny's two years younger than me; we could have tried once I got out of rehab, but I was too scared."

"I get it," she said softly. "I'd be pissed too if my husband had the two kids I wanted with someone else."

"CJ, how many kids do you want?"

She thought about it for a long minute. "I loved growing up in my family with the three kids; it was great. But you already have three."

"If you want three kids then we have three more kids. You've seen my financial disclosure, I can afford it," he teased. "We'll have to move though because it'll be tight in here with 5 kids full time."

"You'd have three kids with me?"

"Are you kidding; I'm Irish Catholic. First rule is that there's always room for one more. I'm clean, I'm sober and I want more with you. In fact, let's start now." He started to kiss his way down CJ's neck as he palmed her breasts.

"Leo, I'm on the pill," she laughed.

"We can practice and as soon as you move in, we try for real."


	46. Chapter 46

The Other Daughter- part 46

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: See part 1

A/N: I'm not a doctor; everything I learned about TOF, I learned online!

On the first Friday of December, Mary McGarry arrived at the White House at 4 in the afternoon. She'd already been home and it was the pair of messages on the machine which sent her to her father's office.

"Hey Margaret," she smiled as she approached the desk. "I need you to shuffle Dad's schedule for Monday," she explained as she bit her bottom lip.

"What's up and does your father know about it?"

"No. There were a pair of messages on the machine; I have a doctors' appointment at the hospital early and we have a court date in the afternoon. Can you fix it?"

"Consider it done. Your Dad should be done; go knock."

Mary knocked on the door and waited for her father's voice.

"Hey Baby, what brings you here?" He was lounging on the couch, reading.

"So Morris called; we have a court date on Monday. Something got shuffled and there's an opening and the three months are up for me," she smiled.

"So it'll be official then?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"According to Morris but the judge might have other ideas."

"I'm sure it'll pan out."

"What will pan out?" Jed asked as he appeared.

"Final court date to see if he's stuck with me," Mary grinned.

"Wow, it's been three months already?" Jed asked, slightly shocked.

"Time flies."

"What time?" Leo asked.

"3:00; but I have a doctors' appointment on Monday too."

"Doctor?" both men asked.

"Remember how I said that I need to have semi-annual check ups because of my heart? Well, this is it."

Leo and Jed both blanched; "I'm gonna call Abbey," Jed said. He went over to Leo's phone and dialled his wife's extension. Mary led her father to the couch and sat him down, cooing at him. Mary told Leo that she has a congenitive heart condition but he often forgot because she was so fit and healthy.

"Abbey's on her way," Jed informed as he hung up the phone.

"So let's wait until Dr. Bartlett gets here so you can ask any questions," she said as she patted her father's arm. He was clearly upset and Mary recognized that she needed back up to assure him that everything was fine.

"You're ok, right?" Leo asked, finally finding his voice.

"Totally; this is just follow-up care; I haven't needed surgery in 4 years," she assured him.

The trio waited a few minutes before Abbey walked into the office.

"So Miss McGarry, are you alright?" Abbey asked, bag in had.

"I'm fine, what did he say?" she asked, pointing to Jed.

"That you have something wrong with your heart," she said as she dug out her stethoscope.

"I have a follow-up with my cardiologist on Monday; they panicked," she explained.

"Understandable; your Dad's a heart condition rookie. Want me to check so I can tell you she sounds fine?" she asked Leo.

"Please," he nodded. Mary peeled off her sweatshirt and Abbey warmed the stethoscope. The light pink scar was visible at the top of her tank top.

Abbey placed the instrument at various points around Mary chest and back, listening intently.

"Your valve job still sound good?" Mary asked with a smile.

"You have some of my best work in there," she nodded.

"You did surgery on her?" Leo asked.

"Baltimore, May, 1990. I did the pulmonary valve repair and it sounds just dandy," she assured.

"And she ate a pair of residents who were unkind," Mary added with a giggle. "That is a little girl..."

"NOT a gallon of milk. DO NOT PUT AN EXPIRATION DATE ON HER...God those two were jackasses," Abbey finished.

"What did they do?" Jed asked. He knew his wife was usually very kind to residents.

"They were speculating about my life expectancy..." Mary started.

"…in front of her. They saw a serious medical condition, not a little girl," Abbey said as she tapped Mary's nose. "All I could think about was, 'God, this kid isn't much younger than Zoey or much older than Annie,' and how I would maim anyone who said anything like that in front of them."

"So Dr. Bartlett calmly asks Fric and Frac to step outside. She took a chunk, chewed it up and spat it back out."

Both Jed and Leo laughed; "You went Mama Bear on them," Jed chuckled.

"Yup. She didn't have any family with her and she had these big dark eyes and long curly hair; you couldn't help wanting to protect her a bit," Abbey concluded as she hugged Mary. "She really does sound alright though."

"What are they checking on Monday?" Leo asked as he dug out a legal pad, clearly ready to take notes.

"I will have a stress test, an ECHO, a chest x-ray and an EKG," Mary explained.

"Abbey?"

"A stress test measures heart function and oxygenation during exercise. They'll put some electrodes and attach wires and stick her on a treadmill. She's in such good shape from basketball and track that it'll be easy for her."

"Ok," Leo said as he continued to make notes. "What about the rest?"

"The chest x-ray will be used to check size, shape and other bigger structures in the heart and lungs. The ECHO is basically ultrasound for the heart. It will measure blood flow and check for PR, which is the back flow of blood through the pulmonary valve. It will also show how the heart is beating in real time. The EKG will measure electrical rhythm in her heart to make sure everything is as it should be. These are all non-invasive tests and won't hurt Mary at all," she assured.

"What questions should I ask?"

Abbey spent the next 15 minutes telling Leo what he needed to know and what he should be asking.

"Would you like me to come with?" she asked, seeing that her friend was overwhelmed.

"That would be great, yeah," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Dad, ToF is classes as a cyanotic heart defect; that means you don't get enough oxygen in your blood. So long as I'm not a blue-ish color, I'm probably ok."

"Mary, take your Dad home and take him for a run; he looks like he needs to de-stress."

"Good idea. Grab your stuff and let's go get Sassy and go do something fun."

Leo spoke to Margaret about clearing Monday for him. He sorted out his briefcase before heading out. They made the drive to Clearlake, got Molly and headed for home. CJ was coming over after the last briefing at 6 and would be in time for dinner.

Once they were home, everyone changed into warm sweats and went for a bike ride. There was no snow on the ground yet which was the bike 'guideline' in the McGarry family. An hour and a half later, they pulled in just as CJ was walking up the path to the front door. They put the bikes and the helmets in the garage before going into the house.

"Dinner smells great!" CJ exclaimed as she hung up her coat.

"Stew," all three replied.

"I'm gonna make some biscuits; go get changed CJ," Leo instructed.

Mary and Molly set the table and put desert in the oven. When CJ came back downstairs, she was hit with the smell of stew, warm biscuits and apple crisp. They chatted about their respective days as they ate. After dinner, Mary and Molly offered to do dishes while Leo and CJ were instructed to set up Monopoly in the living room.

For the rest of the night was spent laughing and teasing and playing and when Leo did the final check of the house later that night, he couldn't help but feel at peace.


	47. Chapter 47

The Other Daughter- part 47

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: See part 1

The McGarry's spent the rest of the weekend in a rather low-key fashion. With the exception of a brief trip to the grocery store on Saturday and Mass on Sunday, they were homebodies.

Monday had Leo's stomach in knots. He set the alarm for 6 am; he still had to get Molly up and dropped off in addition to getting Mary to GW for 8 am.

"Do you have the custody papers?" Mary called to her father.

"Why?" he questioned as he came down the stairs.

"We'll need them at the hospital," she explained. Leo went to his office and pulled out the needed documents. Mary had her sister dressed, fed and her lunch made as the little girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you feel ok Sassy?" Leo asked. She wasn't her usual self.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Ok. If you don't feel good, tell your teacher and I'll come get you," he instructed as he pulled on his jacket. Mary assured him they would have time for him to change before their court appearance but he had a suit, shirt, tie and shoes with him, just in case.

"Let's go."

Leo and Mary arrived in GW at 7:45.

"This way," she said pointing at the sign that said Cardiology. "Is Dr. Bartlett meeting us in there?" she asked as the pair made their way down the hall. There was a Secret Service agent standing outside the Paediatric Cardiology Clinic, indicating that Abbey was already inside. Leo nodded to them as he opened the door. Mary talked her father through the registration procedure and they were soon situated next to Abbey.

"Alright, Leo?" she asked as she rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, fine," he said with a nod.

"Your hands are shaking, Dad."

"Fine might have been an overstatement," he shrugged.

"Mary! Your up for the stress test!" a technician called from across the clinic.

"Can they come with?" she asked, poinitng to Abbey and her father.

"Yeah, I heard you had an entourage today. Sure, bring 'em with."

Sarah Jones had worked as a tech in the Cardiology clinic for the 15 years and had worked with Mary since her diagnosis.

"You know the drill. Lift the shirt so we can get the electrodes on," she instructed.

The stress test went of without a hitch. "Damn girl, you're in good shape," Sarah said as she unhooked Mary.

"I try. Where to next?"

"Downstairs for the chest x-ray, then back here for your echo and EKG. Dr. Mitchell is slated to see you at 10," she explained.

Mary, Abbey, Leo and the Secret Service agents made their way to radiology than back upstairs to the clinic where the rest of the tests were finished.

"What time is it Dad?" Mary asked.

"9:30. Why?"

"I'm gonna go get a bagel. Be back in 10," she declared as she left the two adults.

"Honest Abbey?" Leo questioned.

"Jamie Mitchell is one of the best; he was one of my first residents, actually. From what I saw, she's fine," she assured.

"Ok," he nodded.

Mary remerged with a bagel and apple juice and was able to finish before Dr. Mitchell appeared.

"Mr. McGarry?" he said as he approached him. Jamie Mitchell was a tall man, about 6'2" and had bright red curly hair. He had bright green eyes and wore silver rimmed glasses. "Hey Dr. Bartlett," he beamed.

"Hello Dr. Mitchell," Abbey said as she kissed his cheek. "You're all grown up," she teased.

"Leo McGarry," Leo replied as he shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you. And I see you're in the pink of health as always Mistress Mary-quite-contrary. Let's go into my office so I can give you the run down on your girl."

Dr. Mitchell's office was yellow with child-friendly posters on the walls. He pulled over a third chair for Mary and took his own seat before starting.

"So, I can share the lowdown with Dr. Bartlett?" he asked before starting.

"Please," Leo nodded.

"Mary was born off-site, as you probably already know. When she was brought in to GW, she was dehydrated and a bit small. Her intake weight was just under 5 pounds. She also tested positive for alcohol and crack-cocaine. We do not know how much pre-natal care her mother received, we do not know if Mary was born early. She was already showing signs of being cyanotic when she was brought in; she was quite blue. Due to her small size, her color, the drugs and her respiration rate, the cardiac team didn't feel that she would survive the night. As you can see, they were wrong. She didn't have symptoms of withdrawal, which indicates that she probably wasn't exposed to drugs and alcohol for very long. As a follow up to that, Mary does not have any symptoms of either Foetal Alcohol or Foetal Drug Syndrome which is great. You with me so far? Any questions?"

"Foetal Alcohol and Foetal Drug Syndrom? What are they?"

"When babies are exposed to drugs and alcohol in the womb, it causes physical and cognitive damage. Kids with these conditions tend to have a series of characteristics that are pretty evident, but Mary doesn't have any of them," he explained.

"Alright. What about her heart surgeries?" he asked.

"Mary's had five surgeries over the course of her life. Three were done within the first two years of her life, one was done when she was four, another when she was 7, which Dr. Bartlett did, and I did the last one 4 years ago."

"What procedures were done?" Abbey questioned for Leo's benefit more than hers.

"The hole between her left and right ventricle was repaired in two stages because she didn't react well to the anaesthetic as a baby. The aortic defect was correct just before she turned two. Dr. Bartlett repaired her pulmonary artery when it was determined that it needed to be widened and then I did the touch up work on the ventricles. The only area of concern is her pulmonary artery; it may need to be replaced if the valve function goes down."

"I widened the artery but often the valve needs to be replaced; that's one of the things the ECHO was checking for. What's your opinion Jamie?"

"It's looking good so far; honestly, Mary hasn't had a tet episode in four years, I'm comfortable in switching from semi to annual checks for her," he smiled.

"Alright," Leo said exhaling.

"He's been stressed?" the young doctor asked Mary.

"His other daughter had no health issues beyond the normal stuff as a kid. He doesn't know how to deal with stuff like this," she explained.

"I see. I guess I will see you next year. Stay out of trouble and Merry Christmas!"


	48. Chapter 48

The Other Daughter- part 48

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: Teen

A/N: The description of life in a group home at the holidays comes from a friend who's a teacher and has worked with kids in the system.

Abbey walked out of the hospital with them and climbed into the waiting sedan.

"Good luck this afternoon and call once your done!" she called before the door closed.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about," Mary declared as they walked to the parking garage.

"You were right; but it's good to hear that from the professionals," he conceded.

"Well, it is 10:30, court is at 3. What are we going to do?"

"We could go Christmas shopping for Molly and Mallory. Has Molly said anything about what she wants from Santa?" he asked as he unlocked the car.

"Santa doesn't really come to kids in the system, unless they're in a real foster home and not a group home. Molly hasn't been in a regular home since she was small."

Leo looked at his daughter. "You guys have never had the whole Santa Claus thing?"

"I did when I was with Mom and Nona but not really since then."

"That changes as of right now. Let's go to the mall."

* * *

Leo was able to get a spot very close to the door given that it was before noon on a Monday.

"Ok, what would be something big Molly would like for Christmas?" he questioned.

"Dad, you really don't have to go all out for Molly; it might make her feel bad when she realizes all that she's missed."

Leo frowned; Mary had a valid point. "What was her big thing last year?"

"She got new mittens and a book," she reflected.

"Mittens and a book?" he questioned in the tone he got when he found out something about their pasts that he found inadequate.

"Lemme guess; she'll get mittens and a book this year but they will be a small part of her stocking which will be a fraction of all she will receive?" Mary said ash her eye brows went up.

"Ya damn straight. Let's start with toys."

Two hours later, Molly McGarry was well on her way to having the most extensive Christmas in her 10 years on earth. Leo bought board games, books, a stuffed animal shaped like an elephant that could be used as a cushion for lounging, clothes, a really cute pair of shoes, a new pair of Christmas pj's (which were a staple in Leo's family) and a pair of earrings.

"She doesn't have her ears pierced," Mary pointed out.

"She was bugging Mallory last time they were out together to get them done. I'll take her between Christmas and New Years. What do you think about a sewing machine for her big gift?" he questioned as they walked past a craft supplies store. "Think she'd like that? She's always making stuff."

"Yeah Dad, I think she'd like that." Mary smiled at her Dad; it had only been three months be he knew them so well already.

* * *

After a quick lunch, the pair made an even quicker trip home, changed and left for the court house and their 3 pm hearing. Bruce Thornton and Morris Towner were waiting for them when they arrived 10 minutes before they were slated.

"Hey Mary. How did you make out at the hospital?" he questioned. It was Morris Towner who told GW how to get in touch with her.

"Great; annual check ups from now on," Leo informed him.

"That's great," he replied genuinely.

"Mr. McGarry?" the clerk called.

"That's us," he replied as he ushered Mary into the courtroom

Everyone took their seats and waited for the judge.

Horace Smith entered the courtroom as his bailiff said 'All rise.'

"Good to see everyone today. How are the McGarry's today?"

"We're good," Leo replied.

"Excellent. Now, down to business. Mr. Towner, you've conducted four home visits with the McGarry's, correct?"

"Yes sir. Upon each visit, I found the home clean, safe and the kids happy and well taken care of."

"And your discussions with Mary and Molly?"

"Both girls are happy and doing quite well both academically and emotionally. Leo McGarry has provided a loving and stable home for the girls."

"Do you feel that another three months of observation is necessary in the instance of Molly Catherine McGarry?"

"No sir. Mr. McGarry has a firm handle on being a parent to his girls."

"Very well then. Mr. McGarry, you ready to be a father forever?"

"I am sir. Can't imagine my life without them," he smiled nervously.

"Excellent. Gentlemen, I don't need to tell you that our system is over taxed and I am disinclined to have DCFS use resources where they are not needed. I am convinced that Leo McGarry is providing a stable and loving home for his daughters and it is the ruling of this court that he be granted permanent legal and physical custody of Mary Magdalene and Molly Catherine McGarry. Enjoy your girls. Case dismissed." He banged his gavel and got up.

"Congratulations Leo," Bruce said as he gave him a man hug.

"I guess this is good bye then kid. Good luck," Morris said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Morris.," she beamed.

"Let's go get your sisters and CJ and let's go celebrate.


	49. Chapter 49

The Other Daughter- Part 49

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

Celebrations were postponed once they picked Molly up from school. In Zoey Bartlett's words, she looked like death on a triscuit. Mallory had a nasty case of pregnancy fatigue and when CJ got to Leo's, she passed in bed for an hour.

"Pizza it is for all those who can eat it; dry toast for the rest of you," he declared.

CJ got Molly ready for a bath and took her temperature while they waited.

"101.5," she read. "Not super high but high enough. Get into the tub and I'll get you some Tylenol."

Molly did as she was told. CJ came back, gave the little girl the medicine and proceeded to wash her long blond hair. After her bath, CJ put an old Berkley T-shirt that she slept in on Molly as the little girl maintained it would make her 'feel better'.

Molly was asleep by 7:30, in Leo's bed because, again, she maintained it would make her feel better. Mary and Leo went for a run and CJ pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Leo's Air force t-shirts and racked out on the couch. She picked up a biography of Abraham Lincoln that Mary was reading and started it. She read for about an hour when she heard a noise upstairs.

She closed the book when she heard a pathetic 'Daddy.' She jogged upstairs and found Molly sitting up in bed, tears coming down her face.

"My tummy hurts."

"Poor baby," CJ said as she touched her head. "You're warmer," she said as she kissed her head. "Let's go to the bathroom," she said as she picked her up. As soon as Molly was in the bathroom, she lunged for the toilet and started to vomit. CJ grabbed a hair elastic from the counter and tied her hair back as the little girl emptied her stomach. Once she finished, she helped her rinse her mouth and showed her how to rub a bit of toothpaste on her teeth to get the taste out.

Once Molly was situated in bed, she went down to the girls' bathroom and got the ear thermometer which she'd left there earlier. She quickly checked the medicine cabinet and found an almost empty box of tampons, Midol, Children's Tylenol and Children's ibuprofen. She grabbed the last two bottles and padded back to Leo's room.

Molly was curled up in a ball, her stuffed bear tucked under her arm.

"Let's take your temperature again, shall we?" She popped the thermometer in her ear and waited for the beep.

"102.2…Um, that's a bit higher." She thought back to when she was sick as a small child and was unsure of what to do. She also remembered back to a conversation she had with Abbey Bartlett saying to call her if she ever needed Mommy advice. She picked up the phone and called the White House switchboard.

"Hey Norma, it's CJ Cregg. Can you put me through to the Residence?"

"Sure thing Ms. Cregg." The phone rang twice before the leader of the Free World picked up.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Mr. President. I was wondering if I might speak to Dr. Bartlett?"

"What, I'm not good enough?" he teased.

"Not unless you can tell me what I need to send Leo to CVS for to treat a fever of 102.2."

"Stay home tomorrow, CJ."

"Not me, Molly."

"Ah. He will need to get saltines, ginger ale, and children's gravol but I'll get the pro for you. Abbey!" he called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dr. Bartlett. I need some Mommy advice."

"Molly sick?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw Mary today and she was fine. Does she have a temperature?'

CJ listed her symptoms, "Should we take her to the hospital?"

"If that fever goes up any more then yes. Did you give her Tylenol or ibuprofen earlier?"

"Tylenol, 250 mg of it; can I give her ibuprofen as well?"

"Yes, you can. Where's Leo?"

"He and Mary went for a jog; she's determined to get him in shaped."

"I should get her over here for Jed. When he gets home, send him to get the Gravol, ginger ale and saltines. Keep her hydrated; lots of water; that kid hates sports drinks. It sounds like the flu but not a stomach flu so if she's still feeling bad tomorrow, bring her over and I'll take a look."

"Thank you so much Dr. Bartlett."

"No problem CJ. You have anymore questions, call me alright? I've had three girls and a husband who's worse than the three girls when he's sick. Beware, flu goes through a family so don't be surprised if you get it too," she teased.

"Thanks for that. Have a good night."

CJ doled out the medicine and went in search of ginger ale and saltines. Finding none, she made a list, grabbed her book and took up residence on the other side of the bed. Molly had dozed off and was drooling on Leo's pillow. She gently rubbed her back and went back to her book.

Half an hour later, she heard the front door open.

"We did 5 miles, CJ!" Leo beamed.

"That's great. You need to go to the drugstore and get this stuff," she said handing him the paper as she kissed his cheek.

"Sassy sicker?"

"She threw up and the fever went up. I called Dr. Bartlett and she told me what to do and part of those instructions is to send you tog et that stuff," she informed.

"Alright. I'll be back in 20. She sleeping?"

"Out like a light and on your side of the bed,"

Like the dutiful father, he went to the 24 hour drug store and got the needed supplies. Once he got back, he locked up the house and made his way upstairs. Mary was still in the shower and Molly was still asleep. CJ was reading and rubbing Molly's back at the same time.

"She wake up?" he asked as he set the bag down on the night table.

"No. Better let her sleep."

"Ok. I'm gonna go shower now. Damn, what a rotten day to miss work," he said to himself.

"Meeting?"

"Hutchinson has a stick up his ass about something about something. I'm supposed to meet with him at 9."

"Abbey said to bring her in if she was still sick and she'd check on her and the President did say they were always welcome…"

"And a couch is a couch. Can you back a bag for her while I shower?"

"Sure thing," she smiled.

CJ grabbed a large tote bag and tossed clean clothes for Molly, a top sheet, blanket, pillow, a book and the crossword book Leo bought her. She set it by the top of the stairs, ready to go in the morning. Molly was awake so CJ gave her the Gravol and kissed her head.

"Get some sleep, alright. I'm going to go take a shower too but if you need anything, call, ok?"

Molly closed her eyes and was soon sleeping soundly. The shower was still running so she opted to surprise Leo. She opened the door to the bathroom and firmly closed it. She quickly peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

"I was hoping you'd show up," he said with a wicked smile.


	50. Chapter 50

The Other Daughter- part 50

Rating: M

Disclaimers: see part 1

"Were you now," she said as she rubbed a hand down his chest.

"Yup; since the bed is gonna be full tonight, I wanted to do this." He pulled her to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, you know that right?" she mumbled. It was hard to think when his hands were roaming around her body like that.

"I know Babe, I love you too. Want me to wash your hair?"

He reached for her shampoo and squirted some into his palm. He massaged it into her scalp; it was one of the most sensual things he'd ever done to her. She reached down to caress the silky hardness that was poking into her belly.

"Looks like someone wants to do more than wash my hair," she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Time to rinse," he panted.

Once the suds were out of her hair and off her body, he latched on to her nipple, something that drove her wild.

"Leo," she moaned. She started to play with the spot behind his ear which seemed to be directly connected to his groin.

"I need to be inside of you," he groaned.

She put a foot on the edge of the tub and leaned forward. Leo slid into her in a fluid movement and grabbed on to her hips. His thrusting started of slow but CJ's moans spurred him on; he was hitting all the right places.

"Just like that!" she panted.

A few more thrusts and the waves of passion crashed into them. He held on to her, mostly out of fear of falling but also not wanting to break the last physical connection.

"That was great," CJ smiled lazily. "You always know how to rock my world."

"I aim to please. Just think, when you move in, we can do this all the time."

"When do you want that Leo?"

"How soon will it take you to pack?"

"I could probably be moved in by Christmas."

"Excellent. We still of plenty of space for all the furniture you have; basement is empty.

The got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. Once they were decent, Leo opened the door and checked on Molly who was out cold. They quickly brushed their teeth and CJ crawled into bed next to Molly. Leo padded down the hall to check on Mary who was also sound asleep. He rearranged her blankets, kissed her head and pulled the door half way shut. He quickly set the house alarm and made his way back to the Master bedroom. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to CJ, arms wrapped around her waist. Molly had snuggled into CJ's chest and soon all three were sound asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

The Other daughter- part 51

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

Leo was awoken three hours later to the sound of gagging; Molly had thrown up in the bed.

"I'm sorry Mama," she sobbed.

"It's ok Sweetness. Let's get you cleaned up. Leo, the sheets need to be changed.

"The joys of fatherhood," he mumbled. By the time Molly came out of the bathroom, the bed was changed and the sheets were in the washer. Leo also brought a garbage can and set in on a towel next to the bed.

"Thanks," CJ nodded.

"We're a good team."

* * *

The whole process was repeated once more before the sun came up. CJ looked a bit green but insisted that she was fine. Mary was fine and kept her distance from everyone else. She made breakfast for everyone and Leo gave her lunch money

"Dad, can I go to Tess' house after school?" she asked as they climbed into the car.

"Sure honey. Tess is the one with the dark curly hair, right?"

"Yup. You met her and Tavie a few weeks ago," she reminded. Tess went to school with Mary and Tavie played league basketball with both of them. Both were nice girls and he quite approved of them.

"Alright. Be home in time for super."

* * *

He dropped her off and made good time getting to the White House. CJ grabbed Molly's bag and Leo carried a half sleeping Molly into the White House. Margaret was waiting for him at the door.

"Secretary Hutchinson called and he's hopping mad," she said as she handed him the message.

"Great; just what I needed today on three hours of sleep and a sick kid. I'll go call him back."

"How is Ms. Molly feeling this morning?" Jed called as he entered the lobby.

"She's been better sir," CJ informed.

"You don't look so hot either Claudia Jean," the President informed.

"Thank you sir. You know just what to say to make a girl feel good about herself."

"Take it easy before your next briefing. Get Henry to do it if need be."

"Henry quit," she sighed.

"We need a new deputy; give me Sassy. Abbey wanted to check her over."

He took Leo's daughter from him and she popped her head up, eyes a bit glassy.

"How you feeling Sassy?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Not so…" the little girl froze before for vomiting all over the President of the United States.

"Oh that's disgusting," Josh said as he approached the scene.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jed," she sobbed.

"It's ok," he said, obviously breathing through his mouth. "You, go deal with Hutchinson," he said as he cocked his head at Leo. "You go rest," he said to CJ, "and YOU," he said looking at Josh, "grab the bag and follow me."

The President carried Molly back towards the Oval office. He walked past Mrs. Landingham and politely informed her that he was going to the residence to take a shower and could Abbey please meet them there.

Abbey was waiting for them when they appeared and couldn't help but laugh.

"Come here Darling," she said as she reached for the soiled 10 year old. "In to the tub with you." Josh left the bag andd quickly left; he didn't want to get roped into anything involving body fluids.

Jed peeled off the vomit covered suit, shirt and tie and grabbed his robe. "Close your eyes, Sassy," he instructed as he quickly got into the shower. He was in and out in under five minutes. He padded back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Jed, can you bring me her bag?" she called.

The bag in question was left at the door as the President quickly got dressed again.

"Feel better Sassy," he called as he left.

"Is Uncle Jed mad at me?" the little girl questioned with Leo's big blue eyes.

"That is not the first time your Uncle Jed's been thrown up on and it won't be the last."

* * *

Once Molly was out of the bath, Abbey set up the couch for her. She turned the TV to Nickelodeon and read some files while the little girl dozed on the couch. By mid-morning, she was feeling a bit better and wanted to go see her Daddy.

Abbey, in a skirt, blouse and trademark heels held the hand Molly's hand. Molly was decked out in pink pyjama bottoms covered in shoes and a long sleeved white shirt that had a red stiletto in the middle.

"Those are some nifty pj's," Abbey complimented.

"Mama bought them for me after Thanksgiving."

Abbey smiled; she knew who 'Mama' was and hoped CJ was thrilled with the title.

Abbey led her into Leo's office which was empty. She made up the couch for her, tucked her in and checked her temperature before leaving.

"I'll tell Margaret you're in here. Uncle Jed's next door if you need anything." Abbey handed her the remote and she was sleeping again before she was even out the door.

Leo returned just before lunch. He had a bag in his hand which contained matzo ball soup from a local deli that both Josh and Toby swore would cure anything. He also had more ginger ale as well.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he kissed her head. She was cool and clammy; her fever was gone.

"Yeah. I'm a bit hungry though."

Leo fed her lunch and read some files as she looked at the atlas of the United States she found in his office.

After a while, Ed and Larry showed up, both needing to talk about a bill and Josh was in a meeting.

"I'm gonna go apologize to Uncle Jed," she said as she picked up the atlas and padded over to the connecting door.

"Come in," Jed called.

Molly disappeared into the Oval office. "Hey Uncle Jed."

He looked up and took his glasses off. "You look better than the last time I saw you," he teased as he waved her over. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I threw up on you."

"Honey, it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last," he laughed as he pulled her up onto his lap. "What you got there?" he asked, pointing to the book under her arm.

"It's an atlas. I like to look at them and imagine what places are like," she explained.

"Here, I'll show you where I'm from." He took the atlas from her and turned to the map of New Hampshire.

"I grew up just outside of here," he pointed to Hanover on the map. "My father was headmaster at a prep school. That's where I met your dad. He got a scholarship; he's a pretty smart guy you know, just like you and your sisters. And that is where I live when I'm not in Washington," he explained, pointing to just outside Manchester.

"What's it like? I know that New Hampshire is called the Granit State. Is it rocky?"

"You've never been to New Hampshire?" he questioned.

"I've only ever been to Virginia and Maryland, that's it."

"You've never left the DC area?" he frowned.

"No. What's it like?"

Jed smiled and obliged her all the while planning on what he was getting this little girl for Christmas.


	52. Chapter 52

The Other Daughter- part 52

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who had added the story to their watch list!

Molly stayed with Jed for a while, each enjoying the others company. When Ms. Landingham came to announce his next meeting, Molly gave him a hug and trudged over to her father's office.

"Daddy, what time is it?" she asked as she wondered in. He was sitting at his desk, briefing file in front of him.

"Just after 4; want to watch CJ's briefing?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled. She loved to watch CJ work.

Leo switched the television on to her briefing and moved over to the couch where Molly was sitting.

"Mama doesn't look good," she said with a frown.

"She doesn't. Stay here ok?"

He got up and started to walk toward the press area.

"Someone get a corpsman!"

Leo started to jog; something was up.

"I'm ok," CJ said feebly. She was sitting on the floor outside the pressroom and was white as a sheet.

"She ok?" Leo asked Carol as he dropped to the floor next to her.

"She fainted," Carol explained.

"I didn't faint; I just got dizzy," she defended weakly.

"Mama, are you ok?" Molly asked as she came into the Press area.

"I'm fine Sweetness; I think I caught your flu."

"Ms. Cregg, let's get you into your office," one of the corpsman instructed. Leo helped her to her feet and she started to sway.

"I got ya Babe," Leo cooed. He led her to her office and helped her sit down on the couch. Molly brought up the rear and stayed close to the door, out of the way.

The corpsman checked her vital signs and temperature.

"How long have you been feeling under the weather?" he questioned.

"I was feeling really tired last night and I was queasy this morning," she listed.

"And I had the flu," Molly offered.

The corpsman smiled, "I think Mama caught the flu from baby," he smiled. "You're a bit dehydrated so I'd say go home and stay there for the next two days. It always takes the adults longer to bounce back. And just to let you know, dads are always get sick last."

"Thanks," Leo frowned. "Sassy, go pack your bag and get your coat on. Carol, can you pack CJ's brief case?"

"Sure thing Leo. Want me to call Toby?"

"Yeah; he needs to brief for the next two days. Let's get your coat on honey."

Fifteen minutes later, Leo, CJ and Molly were in the car on the way home. Leo helped CJ into the house and Molly carried their bags.

"Bedroom or couch?" he asked.

"Bedroom; I want to take a bath. I'm cold," she shivered.

"Ok," he nodded. He gingerly led her upstairs while Molly disappeared to the kitchen.

"Let's get you into the tub," he said softly. He started her bath and helped her change before getting her settled in the tub.

"Call if you need anything," he said as he left the door open.

He quickly got changed out of his suit and into his own sweat pants and thermal shirt. He went downstairs to the kitchen where Molly was emptying a container of turkey barley soup into a pot on the stove.

"Thank you Miss," he said with a kiss. "I forgot that was there."

"Un-huh. Mary's been home. Her stuff's by the table," Molly pointed.

"Where is she? Did she leave a note?"

"Nope. Is she in her room?"

"I'll go check. Can you turn the oven on please?"

Leo jogged back upstairs and found Mary passed out in bed, blankets around her ears. He gently touched her head and felt right away that she was warm.

"Not feeling good?" he said softly as she opened her eyes.

"No. I felt off 1st period but stuck it out for the day. Can I stay home tomorrow?"

"Sure thing; did you take anything for the fever?"

"I took some Tylenol at school and more when I got home. I also took some gravol about an hour ago," she yawned.

"You want anything to eat?"

"No. Is there more ginger ale?"

"Yeah, I'll get you a can and some saltines. Go back to sleep; I'll leave it on your night table."

Leo got Mary the promised ginger ale and crackers but she was sleeping again, as expected. He went to check on CJ who was dozing in the tub.

"Need help out?" he asked from the door.

"Please," she said shakily.

Leo helped her out of the tub and got his robe on her just before she lunged for the toilet herself. In an exact replay of the night before, Leo held her hair, rubbed her back, got her a glass of water and the toothpaste before tucking her into bed. He gave her the gravol, Tylenol and a kiss on the head before leaving her to sleep.

"Looks like it's just you and me for dinner Sassy?" Leo chirped when he went back to the kitchen.

"Biscuits are in the oven and should be ready in 10 minutes," he said as she closed the oven door.

"Good job; I'll set the table."

Leo and Molly ate and he read he got to enjoy some quality time with his youngest. Leo found it odd that she was so much like him, even though he'd only been a part of her life for such a short time. He talked to her about the atlas and why she liked looking at it; she'd spent the better part of the afternoon looking at the maps. He smiled; he already had a family vacation in the works for the long weekend in February.

He was also able to get her input in what Mary wanted for Christmas which were books; lots of books. By 7 she was starting to yawn and by 7:30, Leo had her tucked into bed with her doll Katie tucked under her arm. He did the rounds of the house and found CJ and Mary sleeping. He shrugged his shoulders and did some of the paperwork he had to get done over the course of the week, just in case the prophecy about 'Dads always get sick last' came true. He called it a night when he heard CJ throwing up again.

"Let's get you into bed," he instructed once she was done.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain," she whined.

"It's ok. I love you."


	53. Chapter 53

The Other Daughter- part 53

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

When Leo came through the gate the next morning, he was directed to the residence. He was exhausted and hoped that today would be low-key enough that he might be able to catch a nap.

"Hey Leo, how are the…oh," Abbey stopped after getting a look at Leo. "Rough night?"

"Five throw-ups, two nightmares and one bed change left dear ol' Dad with exactly two hours of sleep last night," he yawned. "All three are at home today."

"You should have stayed with them," Jed added when he appeared in the sitting room. "How many times were you up?"

"CJ was sick three times, Mary was sick twice and both girls had nightmares and Mary's was one of the flashback types and it took 10 minutes to wake her up and she screamed the whole time. Josh is gonna staff you tonight sir. I have to be out of here by 5."

"Not to worry. Take care of your family."

Leo made it through the day and was glad he had Lewis come pick him up; there was no way he was making it home under his own steam.

Molly was fine by the time Leo walked through the door. Mary was on the mend but CJ still looked like death.

"I'll be ok," she smiled weakly.

"I know. You're a real trooper Claudia Jean."

* * *

Mary and Molly both went back to school Wednesday. Leo wanted Mary to stay home but she didn't want to miss anymore school.

"Here's a note to get you out of study hall so you can at least come home after Poli Sci," he said the following morning. CJ opted to stay at home for one more day and without the kids, she really could rest.

Thursday morning, CJ was back in the press room, much to the relief of the press and Toby Ziegler.

"You are never to get sick again, understood!"

"You got it," she nodded with a smile. His words were gruff but the feeling behind them was kind.

"How's Leo?"

"Doing fine; he seems to have dodged this bug on sheer willpower," she laughed.

The rest of the week went by without incident, well at least without major incident. Everyone was looking forward to the weekend. It was Josh's turn to staff the President so Leo had the whole thing to spend with his girls. He and Josh worked out a system in which they alternated weekends staffing the President so they could both get some down time.

Friday night was the first day that everyone had their appetites back so Chinese was ordered and Clue was the game of choice that Friday night. Mallory opted to skip on Family Night; she was really tired from her week at school.

As usual, Molly was out like a light at 8 and Mary followed at 9:30. Both were still a bit tired from the flu bug.

"What shall we do with the rest of our evening?" Leo said as he nuzzled CJ's neck and ear.

"Not that Leo, unless you happen to have a box of condoms," she sighed.

"Why do we need those?" he questioned with a frown.

"I haven't taken my pills since I got sick; I found the pack in my purse this morning."

"So what? What's the worse that can happen? I told you to just say when and I meant it."

"Alright. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Upstairs."

Later that night, Leo lay in bed with CJ's head on his chest. She was nearly asleep but he was wide awake.

"What's the matter Leo? I can hear you thinking from here."

"I was just wondering if we made a baby tonight," he replied as he kissed her head.

"Probably not," was her reply before she fell asleep.

"I think you're wrong," he whispered.

* * *

Saturday morning, Leo dropped CJ, Mary and Molly off at CJ's to help her start packing while he met up with Mallory. He hadn't seen her all week and there was something important he needed to talk to her about. He was meeting her for lunch at their favourite dinner.

"Hey Baby," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Daddy. How are the kids and CJ?"

"Better. Just glad I didn't catch it," he chuckled.

They ordered lunch and chatted about Mallory's week at school and her pregnancy.

"How are things with Sam?"

"Good. He asked me to move in with him and I said yes. Dad, I love him."

"That's great Baby. But if he hurts you, I'll kill him," he said seriously.

"Sam understands," she laughed. "How are things with CJ?"

"Great. She's gonna move in since the girls are sorted. Mallory, I want you to be the first to know, I'm planning on asking CJ to marry me."

"She's not pregnant is she?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"Mallory! That's uncalled for," Leo fumed.

"Dad, I know why you and Mom got married. She was pregnant and you were shipping out for Viet-nam and when you were over there, she lost the baby. I just don't want you to make the same mistake twice," she confided. "I know you and Mom tried to make it work, but you were never really happy."

"Oh. No, she's not but we aren't preventing either," he confessed.

"Does she make you happy?"

"She does."

"Then I'm happy for you. I know you're not asking for it, but you have my blessing."

"Thanks Baby. That means the world to me."

After lunch, Leo checked in with CJ. They had the rest of CJ's clothes packed up and they had made a good size dent in the kitchen. He promised to come over at 4 to load everything into the car which gave him another few hours to go ring shopping.

Now that he was financially well-off, he knew exactly, without a doubt where CJ's engagement ring was going to come from. He called Tiffany's and made an appointment for 2, knowing that her ring would be there.

"Hello Mr. McGarry. My name's Frances and I'll be looking after you today. I understand you're looking for an engagement ring. Did you have any idea of a style?"

"2 carat, round cut solitaire in the Tiffany setting; colorless and flawless if possible."

"I have just the ring for you," she smiled. "Let me show you."

Leo left at 3:30. The ring had to be sized but he would be able to pick it up the following week. He planned to ask her to marry him on New Years Eve so he needed to stash the ring in his safe at work once he picked it up.


	54. Chapter 54

The Other Daughter- part 54

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

CJ moved the rest of her stuff into the house over the span of a week and movers were hired to bring the last of her furniture over the second Saturday of December. The girls loved having CJ there all the time. CJ was thrilled to be a part of a family and she was head over heals in love with Leo and his girls.

The rest of December flew by, as it often does when one has children. Leo attended a holiday concert for the first time since Regan was in power. Molly did a reading about Hanukkah which was superb, in his totally unbiased opinion.

Soon it was Christmas Eve and Mary and Molly McGarry were spending it in the White House with their family, both biological and adopted. Mary was sticking with her Dad as part of her job shadow assignment and Molly was going from department to department, wishing everyone a happy holiday.

"Happy Hanukkah Toby!" she said as she bounded into his office. He held up a finger indicating that she needed to be quiet; he was on the phone. He didn't, however wave her out, so she sat on his couch and waited. He finished his phone call and looked at her, somewhat frustrated.

"I'm sorry Toby. I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's ok. I'm just working on a special project."

"What?" she asked with her big inquisitive blue eyes.

"A homeless person died of exposure two nights ago. He was wearing a coat I gave to Goodwill. He had a tattoo on his arm; he was a Korean War vet and I'm trying to arrange a proper funeral for him," he explained.

"Did the man have a family?"

"Just a brother; he's homeless too."

"You should talk to Mary; she knows people who might be able to help." She went over and gave him a hug. "It's the right thing to do," she nodded.

"Thank you Molly."

"I'll even come with you, if you want."

Toby looked at the earnest little girl in front of him. "Thank you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Mary loved job shadowing her father. He had such a range of responsibilities that it really did blow her mind. She marvelled at his ability to do his job and do it so well. She vowed never to get upset with him when he had to miss stuff because of work. He had a lot to balance and she knew he tried his best but sometimes he would have to put work ahead of family and other times, family ahead of work.

Leo was also excited for Mary to see what he did all day and that he was working to make the country better for her and her sisters. He tried to keep his day light so Mary would be able to spend the whole of it with him and learn as much as possible. He was also surprised when she, with permission, contributed to the ideas being bounced around for the State of the Union. Jed teased him when she was out of ear shot that his chest couldn't have been puffed out more if he tried.

They had just finished a morning snack when Toby appeared.

"Leo, can I steal Mary for a second?"

"Sure," he nodded.

Mary went out into the hall with Toby. "What's up."

"I'm trying to arrange a funeral for a Korean War vet who died of exposure out on the Mall two nights ago. Molly said you might know who I could talk to in order to arrange an honour guard."

"Do you have a piece of paper? I'm cross-trained for Manassas and Arlington; I know the guy you need to talk to at the VA in Arlington." She wrote on the paper and handed it to him. "His name is Peter Steeves. Tell him 'Brown Eyed Girl' gave you his name and don't be afraid to say where you work; it's the cause that matters; drop the name if need be."

"Thanks Mary."

"If you need a family for him, I'll go."

"Your sister said the same thing."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Landingham," Molly smiled.

"Hello Molly," she smiled sadly.

"Why are you sad? It's Christmas."

"I miss my boys today."

"I didn't know you had little boys."

"I had twin boys. They were always together. They got drafted and went to fight in Viet-nam as medics. They both wanted to be doctors. And 29 years ago tomorrow, they were killed in the Mekong Delta. I just miss my boys, Molly."

"I'll leave you to work Ms. Landingham." The little girl turned around and went to find her sister; she'd know what to do.

Toby was able to arrange the honour guard and after a half-hearted reprimand from the Preisdent, Toby, Mrs. Landingham, Mary and Molly left for the Military cemetery in Virginia.

Each of the girls was armed with flowers to lay on the grave of a man they didn't know. After the funeral, Molly and Toby went straight back to the White House but Mrs. Landingham and Mary made a quick detour.

"Hey Sassy. Did it go well?" Leo asked as he scooped her up.

"Yes, Daddy it did," she nodded as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"She was a great comfort to the family," Toby added.

"Where's Mary?"

"She and Mrs. Landingham got dropped off down by the reflecting pool," Toby explained.

"They went to the Viet-nam Memorial," Molly explained. "Her two boys were killed in the war."

"I know. You up for a walk?"

Leo and Molly quickly made their way down to the Mall and walked towards the Viet-nam Memorial. They saw the two women standing in front of the stones.

Molly and Leo approached them and could here Mrs. Landingham talking about her twins. Leo cam up and gently touched Mary's sleeve. She turned and nodded to her father but re-focused her attention on the older woman next to her. She listened patiently while the older woman spoke and when she finished, she finally spoke.

"Thank you for sharing your story Mrs. Landingham. Your boys are heroes who gave the last full measure of devotion for their country and if it's ok with you, I'd like to share their story next summer."

"I would be honoured," she nodded as she wiped her tears.

"How do you find someone, well a few people on here?" Leo asked his daughter.

"What year?"

"June 1970, a group of Marines."

"I'll show you. Where they friends?"

"After we punched out, my RIO and I were lost in the jungle. A platoon of marines found us and saved us; two of them were killed in the rescue mission."

Mary quickly found the panel they needed. Leo told his daughters his story and by the end, both were tucked under his arms.

"When I think about how different my life would have been, could have been, it makes me very, very grateful."

Mary looked at her father and knew he was emotionally spent. "Let's go Daddy. CJ will be looking for us."


	55. Chapter 55

The Other Daughter- part 55

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: See part 1

The group made their way back to the White House where most of the Senior Staff were standing in the Mural Room, listening to the choir.

"There you are," CJ smiled as Leo put his arm around her.

"We had to go see a few old friends," he explained with a kiss.

They listened to the music until the children finished. The President wished everyone a happy holiday and he sent his staff home. Leo and CJ collected the girls and went home.

CJ moved in with Leo and the girls the second week of December. Because of the size of the house, the rest of CJ's furniture fit in with little trouble; she sold a lot before she moved from California. All three floors of the house now felt lived in. There was a giant wreath on the door and white lights around the front windows which were all on timers so they were on when the car pulled into the driveway at 6pm.

"What's for dinner Daddy?" Molly asked as he opened the door.

"We're having crock- pot lasagne; it's tradition in CJ's family," he explained.

"That's sounds good," Mary nodded. "What time is church?"

"We can go at 7, 8:30 or Midnight; there was a note in Molly's catechism stuff," CJ confirmed.

"We're all dressed so let's go now," Molly rationalized. "Is Mallory coming over tonight?"

"She and Sam are spending Christmas Eve and having brunch with her Mom, coming over for dinner with us tomorrow, and flying out on Boxing Day to see Sam's family," Leo explained.

"Do we have stockings for Mallory and Sam?" Mary questioned.

"We do and can I just say, it was fun getting Sam underwear," CJ chuckled.

"Sam's gonna cry when he sees my present!" Molly declared with a triumphant smile.

"Let's put the lasagne on now and it should be ready when we get home from church. Molly, let your sister fix for hair and let's go so we can get a parking spot."

St. Thomas More Catholic Church was decorated for the holidays and both CJ and Leo had a sense of comfort in the service. CJ hadn't been much of a churchgoer since she was in high school but she soon found that she liked going with Leo and his kids. She wondered if they would be able to have a church wedding since Leo was divorced. The service was family orientated which CJ liked; the hymns were the traditional carols that she's sung since she was small.

At the end of the service, Father Anthony Gallaghan wished the whole family a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and praised Molly for her diligence in studying for her First Communion.

"She takes her school work seriously so I can't imagine she'd be any different. She's older too," CJ reminded.

"You've done a good job with those two," the priest said to Leo.

"Thank you, Father."

As they were leaving the church, the snow started to fall.

"Lookit Dad!" Molly cried with glee. She started to dance around, trying to catch the snowflakes on her tongue. The other three laughed at her antics.

"She marches to her own tune, that's for sure," Leo smiled.

They sang Christmas carols all the way home and when they opened the door, they were hit with the smell of lasagnr.

"I'll put the oven on for garlic bread," Mary offered.

"Come into the living room when you're done; it's time for yout Christmas Eve present," Leo boomed.

Molly got her coat off and hung up in record time before situating herself on the couch. Leo and CJ disappeared upstairs to get the presents and when they returned, both girls were sitting on the couch.

"Well, this is a tradition that..." Leo was interrupted by the ringing phone.

CJ, Mary and Molly all crossed their fingers and prayed Leo wasn't about to get called in.

"Mal? What's the matter Baby...of course you can...Sam too...don't worry about your mother. Have you guys had dinner?...Bring your gifts and spend the night...no, it's no trouble, honest...I love you too Baby, see you in 15." He hung up the phone and looked at his youngest girls. "Can you go make Mal's bed for her and Sam?"

"Sure thing, Dad." They disappeared upstairs to their appointed task. CJ looked at Leo, one eyebrow cocked.

"What did Jenny do?"

"You mean besides tell our daughter that she should leave Sam and give her child up for adoption so she doesn't ruin her life?" Leo fumed.

"She said WHAT?"

"You heard me; I cannot BELIEVE how difficult she's being about this. After the holidays, I'm sitting Jenny down and we're gonna have this out. I won't stand for her hurting my baby like this."

CJ got up and started to rub his shoulders.

"Leo, I say this with all due respect as she is Mallory's mother, but man alive she's a bitch."

Leo sighed, "I just don't get why she's so set on not being happy for Mal. Is it the best possible situation? No, they haven't been together that long. But that's her grandchild, a teeny, tiny person who's related to her." He shook his head, "I will admit to being less than thrilled when I first found out, but I got over it and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't say anything to Mal's face."

"You're a good man, Leo McGarry." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, you need to go upstairs and figure out which of the hundreds of boxes contain Sam and Mallory's Christmas pyjamas."

Leo groaned, "Good thing they're labelled, 'Open Me First'." Leo got up and CJ gave him a smack on the butt that earned her a sly grin.

"Don't start anything we can't finish," he teased as he disappeared upstairs.

"Bed's made Daddy," Molly informed when they met in the upstairs hallway.

"Can you two toss in the bread and make a salad to go with dinner? They should be here soon."

"Sure Daddy." The girls scampered off to the kitchen and Leo went into the bedroom. He took a deep breath as he opened the walk in closet door.

CJ wasn't far off the hundred boxes comment but in Leo's mind, there were gifts for the three girls, Sam, CJ and himself in the pile which seemed to grow after each trip to the mall undertaken since Thanksgiving. Fortunately, the boxes were grouped by recipient so he just had to dig through Mallory's and Sam's piles to find the two specific boxes. Gifts in hand, he closed the door and went downstairs to put them under the tree.

The tree was a 7 foot Balsam fir, hand-picked by Leo. The decorations were a mix of stuff he got from when he and Jenny split, stuff from CJ's place and stuff the girls made in the past few weeks. There were white lights and red ribbon on the tree and it looked perfect. Leo smiled at the sight of it. It reminded him of happier times and good memories waiting to be made. Leo's reflection was broken by the knock at the front door.

"Hey Baby," he said as he pulled a sobbing Mallory into a hug. "It's ok."

"She was so cruel Daddy," she cried.

"It's ok Princess. I'll talk to her and she'll get over it."

"I don't know if we can Dad; she told us to give our baby away."

"Mallory, don't let her get to you," Sam said as he rubbed her back. "She's pissed and right now, she's spiteful."

"He's right, ya know. Come in and let's eat. We can't fix your Mom tonight but things will be better once you've got something in your stomach."

"All right, Daddy," she said as she gave him a half- hearted smile.

CJ and the girls were setting the table and putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Hey Mal," CJ said as she hugged the young woman. "Don't you think on it."

"Thanks CJ. Hey you two. Excited for Santa Claus?" she asked as she hugged her sisters.

"Santa's never to come to us, so I guess," Molly shrugged. Mallory looked at her father.

"Don't ask. Everyone into the dinning room."

They ate together as a family and Mallory finally found herself having a good time. She, Sam, CJ, and Leo swapped stories with Mary and Molly. There was teasing and laughing and Sam , in particular was very grateful. When he and Leo were doing the dishes, he finally articulated what he was feeling.

"Thank you Leo, for being here for us."

"She's my girl Sam. She loved me through some hard times and now it's time for me to make it up to her. I don't know what the problem is with Jenny, but I'm talking to her in the New Year because enough's enough. She doesn't get to make Mal cry anymore."

"Thank you Leo. It means a lot to me that our baby will have a great family who will love her unconditionally."

"Her?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, they can't tell yet for sure, but deep down I know it's a girl."

"Girls are the best," he smiled. "Nothing beats having a little girl."

Once the men folk were done, they made their way back into the living room. Mallory and Molly were curled up on one couch and Mary and CJ on the other.

"Who wants their first Christmas gift?" Leo boomed as he walked in.

"I DO!" Mallory, Mary and Molly yelled at the same time.

Leo smiled at his girls. "Well let's see if I can find them." He walked around the tree and grabbed the five boxes, one for each of the girls, CJ and Sam.

"And I have yours Leo," CJ grinned. Mallory told her about this particular tradition and she was happy to participate.

The gifts were handed out and Leo nodded at Molly, "Youngest goes first."

She tore open her box and found a pair of pink flannel pyjamas covered with silver snowflakes.

"Thanks Daddy, I love them."

Mary followed. Hers were purple with cupcakes on them. Next came Mallory who had the grown up version of the ones CJ got Molly, pink with shoes and a white long-sleeved maternity top. Mallory was just starting to show and she smiled, knowing full well it would come in use in the next few months.

Sam's were jersey with sail boats on the bottoms and a solid red top. "Thanks you guys," he smiled sincerely.

"Mal said you have a boat," Mary explained.

"I do and I'll have to take you guys out in the spring."

"Your turn Mama," Molly smiled. "Daddy picked them out."

"Are these rated E for everyone Daddy?" she asked before opening the box.

"They are," he chuckled. Leo had chosen an Asian themed silk pant and cami set.

"Thank you Leo," she said as she kissed him.

"Daddy's turn!" Mallory exclaimed. She'd been in charge of Leo's pyjamas and had combed the malls of Virginia and Maryland to find them.

"Are these rated E for everyone Mally Anne?" he teased.

"EEEWWW," all three girls groaned.

"I assure you they are," CJ laughed.

He opened the box and found a pair of blue pyjama bottoms that had the Air force chest all over them and a gray long sleeved t-shirt that said 'Property of the United States Air Force' on the chest.

"Thanks Mal," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I know for a fact that 'It's a Wonderful Life' comes on in 10 minutes. If we hurry, we can get into our new jammies and watch it," CJ offered.

Everyone disappeared to their respective bedrooms to change. Once Leo closed the door, CJ pounced on him.

"What brought this on?" he gasped as she kissed his neck.

"You're a wonderful father. When."

"When what?" he asked looking at her.

"I'm pretty sure when," she grinned slyly.

"When what?" he asked again, getting a bit frustrated. "You're not making any sense, CJ."

"You were right."

"Again with the cryptic; what are you talking about?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when I said I missed my pills..."

"Yeah, wait, are you...you know?" he asked, his eyes getting bright.

"I am officially 1 day late. It's a bit too soon to tell for sure, but I wanted to give you a heads up that it's a possibility," she said in a small voice.

Leo didn't say anything, he pulled her into a hug and held her.

"I'll let you know if I need to get a test."

"Ok," he grinned.

They got changed and went back downstairs. Sam and Mallory already claimed one couch and were curled up together. Sam had his glasses on and was rubbing circles on Mallory's baby bump. Mary and Molly had moved the coffee table and had blankets and pillows set up on the floor. Cookies and a bottle of apple juice were left on the end table between the tree and the fire place for Santa. The TV was on and the credits were just starting as Leo and CJ took up their spot on the other couch.

By the time George Bailey yelled 'Merry Christmas Bedford Falls' only Leo and Sam were awake.

"What time is it?" the younger man yawned.

"After 11. CJ, up to bed," he nudged.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she yawned. She got up and walked towards the sleeping girls. She gently rubbed Mary's arm which caused her eyes to pop open.

"Bed time," CJ yawned again. She reached down and started to unearth Molly from the blankets knowing full well than no amount of calling, rubbing or shaking would wake her.

"I'll carry her CJ," Sam offered.

"Thanks Spanky. You're a good potential brother-in-law."

Sam blushed as he scooped up the little girl. True to form, she didn't even flinch. Leo set the house alarm and the whole family padded upstairs. Leo tucked in Molly after Sam deposited her in bed. He did the same to Mary and ended with giving Mallory a kiss on the head.

"Need help playing Santa?" Sam whispered.

"Only once all the girls are in bed," he said, looking at Mallory.

"Night Daddy," she giggled as she closed her bedroom door.

"Come on Sam. Time you learned how to do this because next year it's all you."

Forty-five minutes later, Sam and Leo had everything under the tree.

"You went nuts, Leo," Same teased when the last gift was put into place.

"I will remind you of that statement next year when it's your turn," he chuckled as he took a bite of the cookie.


	56. Chapter 56

The Other Daughter- part 56

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

Leo awoke the following morning to the feeling of butterfly kisses being dropped on his face. He smiled, eyes still closed, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, Leo," CJ smiled as she continued her ministrations. "2 days late."

"Are the kids up yet?" he asked as he reached for her, kissing her soundly in the process.

"Mallory is up, Sam and the girls are not. Mallory's making some sort of orange juice punch."

"Christmas Morning Punch?" he asked as his eyes shot open. He sat up and looked at his girlfriend.

"I guess so? What's so good about it?" she questioned with a cocked brow.

"Wait until you taste it. It's a blend of citrus juices with grenadine syrup. It's divine."

"Ok. Want me to go wake the girls?"

"Nah, I want to do the honours. You can go wake Sam."

"Gee, thanks."

They both got up and walked out of the master bedroom. Sam was standing in the hallway looking perplexed.

"She's in the kitchen; we'll be right down."

He nodded and padded downstairs. Leo made his way to Mary's room and gently knocked on the door. He opened the door and found her sitting up in bed.

"Out of bed, sleepy head; it's Christmas morning. Don't you want your presents?" he asked as he sat down on her bed. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her head. She looked at him, totally confused. Mary woke up at the drop of a hat but it always took a few minutes for her to get her bearings.

"Christmas?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you know, the fat old guy who breaks into your house and leaves stuff?" CJ teased as she joined Leo on the bed.

"Oh yeah. Christmas morning. So what do we do now?"

"Get your butt out of bed, come with us to wake Molly and we spend the next few hours opening gifts," Leo explained slowly. "And we also eat in there too."

"Ok." Mary threw back her blankets and pulled on a pair of wool socks. She stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Let's go get Mollipop."

The three went to Molly's room and walked in without knocking; it wouldn't do anything since she slept so soundly. Mallory and Sam came into the room as well. Mallory and Mary went over to the bed and started to try and wake her.

"Out of bed, sleepy head!" Mallory called. Mary, meanwhile, reached under the blankets and looked for her sister's foot and started to tickle the sole and toes. Mallory continued to rub her sister's face and Mary continued to tickle.

"Wha?" the little girl replied with only one eye opened.

"Time to get up! I peaked under the tree and there is a HUGE pile for you," Mallory smiled.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes finally opening.

"Yup; get your slippers," Mallory instructed.

"Merry Christmas Baby Dolls," Leo said as he smiled at all three of his girls.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," they chorused with matching smiles.

"I'm going to go get the camera," CJ smiled, as she jogged out of the room. She quickly found the camera and snapped the first picture when Molly and Mary's jaws dropped.

"Mally, you weren't exaggerating," Molly said, completely dumbfounded.

"Dad? Did you go bankrupt?" Mary asked, eyes the size of saucers.

"Didn't even make a dent," he chuckled. "Let Christmas morning begin!"

* * *

The presents were passed out and soon each member of the McGarry family had a rather large pile of gifts in front of them. Mallory and Sam got a bit teary when packages addressed to 'Mommy', 'Daddy', and 'Bump' where placed in their respective piles.

The youngest always started first and then they went in age order. The presents were opened one at a time which helped to build the suspense. They continued this process for two hours until each present was open and the living roomed had the post-Christmas carnage look; boxes, tags and paper littered the floor and everyone looked relaxed.

"Best gifts?" Leo asked.

Everyone took a moment to reflect but it was Molly who offered up the first answer.

"Road trip to Granny's!" she exclaimed.

Jed had arranged for Leo to have the full week between Christmas and New Years off. CJ, Leo and the younger girls were driving to Boston the next day to visit with family for three days before going to Manchester to spend New Years with the Bartlett's at the farm. What they didn't know was that Leo had skybox tickets for the Bruins game on the 27th and Jed and Abbey had invited the girls to fly back to Washington on Air Force One.

"We're gonna have some fun on that trip, that's for sure. Mary?"

"My locket," she smiled. CJ bought her a locket very similar to one which her late mother had and CJ wore a lot.

"What about you Daddy?" Mallory asked with a smile, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Easy. My girls," he grinned as he held up the picture frame. CJ and the girls had gone to a photographer and had some pictures take. They were all wearing dark jeans and white button down shirts. The pictures were done in black and white and mounted into a collage frame which was also black. "CJ?"

"No brainer, my necklace; it's lovely Leo." After talking to all three girls, Leo had a mother's pendant made for her. Each of the girls' birth stones were hung vertically but he hadn't explained the significance. He planned to do that when he proposed on New Years. "What about you Mal?"

"My baby book and everything I got for my baby; the fact that my family is happy about him or her coming," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

Leo hugged his daughter, "As if we could be anything but thrilled."

"What about you Sammy?" Molly asked. She had tagged him with the nickname a few weeks ago and it stuck.

"The Places You will Go," he replied as he held up the book Molly had given him.

"Reading to babies in utero makes them smart," she informed.

"I think we were all very fortunate this year," Mary stated simply.


	57. Chapter 57

The Other Daughter- part 57

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

Leo dropped Sam and Mallory off at the airport the following morning at the ungodly hour of 5 am.

"Drive safe Daddy," she yawned as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the ride Leo," Sam added.

"I'll have my cell on. We're with your grandmother until the 29th then we're in Manchester at the farm. We're Leaving at 8 or so should be to Granny's by 6 at the latest. Call me if you need anything!"

Leo arrived home just before 6. The girls were making breakfast and excited to get going on the road trip.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked as he padded into the kitchen in his wool socks. He opted for sweat pants and boots for the early morning trip to the air port.

"French toast and turkey bacon; can you get Mama? She's not up yet," Mary said.

"Sure. Are you girls packed?"

"Ready when you are!" Molly replied excitedly.

"ETA on French toast?"

"About 10 minutes so hurry!"

Leo jogged upstairs and found his bedroom empty.

"CJ?" he called. He went into the bathroom and found her gagging over the toilet. "You're puking!" he said excitedly as he sat down next to her.

"You mock me in my misery," she said with a pathetic look on her face.

"Missed pills, no Aunt Flo and now barf in the mornings? I'm gonna be a daddy again!" he beamed.

"I didn't think of it like that," she smiled weakly.

"The girls are making French toast and turkey bacon. If you want I can make you something else?" he offered.

"Yes please."

* * *

They ate breakfast and CJ started to feel a bit better. Leo and the girls got the car loaded and they were on the road by 8 which would land them in Boston in time for dinner. Leo started the trip but they changed drivers every few hours as Leo's back and leg got stiff if he was in one position too long. The drive was further broken up because Molly insisted they stop at the first rest stop over the state line so she could go in a get a picture of the state map. It was her first time out of the district and Virginia so Leo and CJ were happy to oblige her.

The McGarry mobile rolled into Mary Catherine McGarry's driveway at 5:30. Leo had CJ call and order pizza for the whole family, all 17 of them, which was going to be delivered at 6. The whole clan was waiting on the steps when they pulled in.

"Hey Leo," Peter McGarry called when he saw Leo get out. He jogged over to his brother and gave him a big hug. They had lost their father when Leo was 13 and Peter was 3 so Leo had been a surrogate father to him and as such, they were always close. "Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Meet your nieces, Mary and Molly." Both girls climbed out of the car.

"Hello," Mary said timidly. She was still shy around adults she didn't know for the first little bit.

"Call me Uncle Pete," he smiled. Leo and Peter bore a striking resemblance to one and other and Mary was immediately at ease with her uncle.

"I'm Molly," the little girl declared when she hopped out of the SUV in her usual gregarious tone.

"My god, it's Josie in miniature!" he teased. Pete scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "You're a McGarry if every there was one."

"And this is CJ Cregg." She'd fallen asleep on the last bit of the trip into Boston so it took her a few minutes to get going.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"You're even prettier in person," he gushed.

"Quit hitting on my girl friend," Leo scowled.

"A man can always hope," he winked.

* * *

Two hours later, Molly and Mary were in like flint which made Leo very happy.

"God, she's like Josie," Steve said as he helped Leo clean up the kitchen. Josie and Steve as well s their three kids were also visiting for the holidays.

"I know; it's kinda scary. Mary and Mallory are like each other more than they are like me. mal and Mary both look like their moms when it comes to their looks but Sassy is 100% me," Leo grinned.

"Can I have this one?" Pete asked as he walked into the kitchen. Molly was slung over his shoulder and was laughing like a loon.

"No Uncle Petey," she squealed.

"I think so. She looks like me, we like the same stuff; she could be mine."

"Well get off your butt and go make one of your own," he teased as he reached for his daughter.

"Can I borrow her at least?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Elizabeth's older children and her husband Jamie had left; the boys wanted to go out with friends. The younger ones were situated in the basement watching movies and getting settled for the night under Steve and CJ's watchful eyes. Leo and his bother and sisters were out on the back porch, talking.

"You seem happy, Big Brother," Josie said as she leaned into him. Leo put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"I am," he nodded affirmatively.

"When can we expect a wedding invite?" Elizabeth asked with a cocked eye brow.

"As it so happens," he said as he reached into his pocket, "sooner than you think." He pulled out the ring box and handed it to her. Pete leaned over her shoulder to look.

"Tiffany's; always a good choice."

"Is that for my Claudia?' Mary Catherine asked when she joined her children on the porch.

"Your Claudia? I'm pretty sure she's my Claudia," Leo teased.

"She's my only prospect of a daughter-in-law and more grandchildren," she said with an exaggerated sigh. "She's in bed already; she got a bun in the oven yet?"

"MA!" Leo blushed. "I'm going to bed," he said as he gave kisses and hugs.


	58. Chapter 58

The Other Daughter- part 58

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

A/N: My muse came back! She really, really did!

Leo walked into the house and made his way to the basement. A few years ago, Jamie and the boys redid his mother's basement and Leo and Pete outfitted it for electronics as a birthday gift for their mother. She was a hardcore sports fan so the boys wanted to do something nice for her. Mary was sitting on the couch next to Bridget and Catie. Molly was already curled up in her sleeping bag, out like a light.

"Night kids," Leo said as he leaned in and kissed Mary on the head. He made his way down the line of girls and ruffled the heads of the boys. "We're just upstairs if you need anything. Love you."

* * *

He quietly went into his childhood room and grabbed his shower kit and made his way to the open bathroom. It was a four bedroom house; he and Pete were in their respective rooms and Josie and Steve were in the one she had shared with Elizabeth. He quietly padded back to the room and silently found his pyjamas. He pulled back the quilt and curled next to CJ who instinctively rolled towards him. He kissed her head and was soon fast asleep.

CJ awoke the next morning to an empty bed and the overwhelming urge to vomit. She darted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach, totally oblivious to the person in the shower.

"You ok?" Pete asked when he stepped out with a towel around his waist.

"I'm fine; it'll pass," she assured.

"I know Ma was just tossing crap at Leo last night, but are you pregnant?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"You're an OB/GYN, right?"

"Yes I am. So basically, your about to get a house call for free," he grinned as he handed her the tooth paste.

"I missed my pills at then beginning of the month and Leo and I decided not to use a back up; we do want to have kids. I'm now four days late and I've been sick the past two mornings," she explained.

"Well it's a possibility; although unless it's multiples, I wouldn't expect morning sickness this early in the game. Have you told Leo?"

"He knows," she nodded.

"How come you haven't done a test yet?"

"I'm scared I'm not," she confessed.

"Take Leo and go get a test. You won't feel better if you're stressing over this."

CJ went in search of Leo and found him surrounded by 7 kids for whom he was making breakfast.

"You're in your element," she teased as she sat down next to Mary. Molly automatically crawled on her lap and put her head on CJ's chest.

"What are you making me, Bro?" Pete asked as he joined the party.

"Pancakes; come help."

* * *

Leo and Pete made breakfast for the whole clan before people split up for the day. Elizabeth and Mary Catherine decided to show Molly the family photo album and Josie and Mary were discussing course options and carrier goals. CJ and Leo went upstairs to get dressed so she took the opportunity to relate the conversation between her and Pete.

"Leo?"

"Yeah Babe?" he asked as he buttoned his jeans.

"I was sick again this morning," she said in a small voice. "And Pete was in the bathroom when it happened. I told him and he thinks I should do a test."

Leo's face split into a huge grin. "Let's go to the drug store."

Leo and CJ opted to walk to the drugstore; it was only 5 blocks away. The made their way quickly to the family planning aisle and Leo's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the number of choices.

"Which one?" he questioned.

"Mallory used that one," she said reaching for a box.

"Did Pete say which one to get?"

"No, he just said to get a test."

Leo reached into his coat and dialled his brother's cell.

"Hey…there are like 20 different tests here. Which one should we get…ok, thanks…oh, ok sure…thanks Pete, see you in a few," he snapped his phone shut and picked up a pink box. "He said to get this one."

"Well, he is the expert. Why the double pack?"

"It's early so he said if it comes back negative but still no sign of Aunt Flo in a few days, you'll need to do it again."

"I still can't believe you call it 'Aunt Flo'," she teased.

"I will never say that word."

* * *

They got the test and went home. There was a note from his mother saying that they had gone to see the twins play hockey so they had the house to themselves.

"Let's go do it now," Leo said with a slight bounce.

"Don't get your hopes up," she warned which seemed liked total hypocrisy; she wanted it to be positive just as much as he did.

They went upstairs to the bathroom and Leo went to follow her in.

"You realize I need to pee on this, right?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Want me to wait out here?" he asked, a bit hurt.

"A little mystery is good in a relationship." She closed the door and Leo waited. "Set your watch for three minutes," she called. Leo did as he was told and waited for her to reappear.

"So what are we looking for? A line, a dot, a plus sing…?

"Two lines is yes, one line no," she informed.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Leo asked.

"I don't care. You?"

"Same. I mean a boy would be nice so I won't be alone but I have Sam and Josh. Another girl would be nice though. I guess it doesn't really matter."

They waited for another minute before the alarm on his watch went off.

"I can't look," CJ confessed. She handed it to Leo without turning it over.

He took it looked down it and back at CJ.

"Oh Babe…"


	59. Chapter 59

The Other Daughter- part 59

Rating: teen

Disclaimers: see part 1. Also, I'm not a doctor and I've never been pregnant so if the info is a bit off, roll with it. Sorry for the typos in the last few chapters. Posting late a night after a long week is apparently not a good idea. I went through and fixed up chapters 56 - 58.

"Babe…"

"Yes Leo?" she questioned with huge eyes.

He bit his bottom lip. "I'm so sorry."

He handed the white stick back to her with its lone blue line. "We weren't really trying though," he said, trying to comfort her. She shrugged out of his touch and walked into their room.

"CJ…" he started.

"No, you're right, we weren't really trying," she said as she started to sob. She laid down and the bed and curled into a ball.

"It's alright. We can try again. It'll be ok," he said as he curled up next to her. He held until she cried herself to sleep. He got up and went to the bathroom to get rid of the test. It wasn't until he got a look in the mirror did he realize that his cheeks were tear-stained as well.

* * *

The negative pregnancy test put a damper on the rest of the day but by afternoon when everyone came back from the hockey rink, CJ and Leo were able to plaster smiles on their faces.

The Bruins game was a roaring success and the kids had a great time. CJ, Josie and Elizabeth opted to go out for a nice dinner instead and get to know one and other. CJ was baffled by the two fair-haired women; she could see both children she considered to be her girls in the two of them. Elizabeth was highly intelligent but reserved, just like Mary. Josie, on the other hand, was a firecracker, just like Molly and Leo. She laughed with the two as they told stories about Leo and it made her feel a bit better.

The following two days were spent doing some post-Christmas shopping and seeing the sites of Boston before they loaded up the card and made the hour and a half trip to the Bartlett farm.

* * *

The girls were excited but CJ was a bit down and Abbey immediately picked up on that. She cornered her in the kitchen when Jed and Leo took the girls outside to see the horses.

"What gives Claudia Jean?" Abbey asked as they sat down in the kitchen with a pot of tea.

"Mrs. Bartlett…"

"Now none of that crap. You're not here as my husband's press secretary, you're here as my husband's oldest friend's girlfriend. The name's Abbey; use it."

CJ took a deep breath before she started her story.

"Remember when I had the flu a few weeks ago? Well, I missed my pills and I told Leo about it. When I was finally feeling up to having…fun…again, I told him. He said he didn't care and that he wanted to have children with me. I didn't get my period and was a bit sick so I did a test. That was 2 days ago. I still haven't gotten my period and I still feel nauseous but I'm too scared to do a test," she said as she started to sob. "It hurt so much when the last one was negative that I don't think I can go through that again."

"Oh Sweetie," she said as she pulled her into a hug and held her until the tears start.

"Did you talk to Pete?"

"Yeah. He said to do another test but…"

"I understand. Men, they sometimes don't get it."

"Leo tried so hard to say the right thing…"

"But he couldn't. Men don't understand that we love our babies with every fibre of our beings from the minute they maybe, could possibly, exist. We love them before we even know they are coming."

"You understand."

"Yes, I do."

Abbey agreed with Pete's advice but also supported CJ waiting a day or two if that's what she needed emotionally.

"It's not like you smoke or you're drinking and you take a multi-vitamin already so the difference between not know and knowing right now isn't big. How late are you?"

"Six days," she confirmed.

"You'd probably get an accurate result now," she nodded. "False negatives are common."

"Thanks."

* * *

Abbey and CJ made lunch for the kids and their men-folk. The four of them came back in at lunch, smelling like barn and with smiles that took up their entire faces.

"Mama, I rode a horse," Molly said giddily.

"So did I and I didn't even fall off!" Mary added.

"How many times did she fall Jed?" Abbey asked as she clicked into doctor mode.

"Four, but it was SO COOL!" the little girl said enthusiastically.

"I guess you'll live to see another day," Abbey laughed.

After lunch, Jed and Molly challenged Leo and Mary to a snowball fight. Liz Bartlett showed up mid battle with Annie and Zoey so they too joined the battle. War raged in the orchard all afternoon before Abbey and CJ called them in. They were soaked and cold but had a lot of fun.

Leo and Jed made dinner and by 8 that night, both girls were asleep in front of the fire.

"Thank you for today," Leo said softly. Abbey and CJ had disappeared again and Jed and Leo were watching the girls.

"You're welcome Leo. It sometimes feels like I need to constantly impress people but with those two, I'm cool Uncle Jed and I don't have to do anything but show up."

"Mal still thinks you're cool Uncle Jed."

"Yeah but to her, I'm Mr. President; those two will at least call me Uncle Jed," he said with a sad smile. "I sometimes feel like I gave up my identity when I took office."

"You'll always be Jed Bartlett to me even if I call you Mr. President," he shrugged.

"So long as I'm Jed Bartlett, best friend, I don't really care. Because after Abbey, you're mine."

"Always," he smiled.

* * *

Abbey and CJ were back in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes away.

"Abbey, I think I'm ready."

Abbey smiled, knowing full well what she was ready for.

"Come find me in the morning," she smiled.

Leo and CJ slept like logs at the Bartlett farm. She managed to get up and out of his arms without waking him, because he was sleeping so hard. This was something she attributed to the fresh air of the day before. She padded down the hallway to the Master bedroom and knocked. Abbey quietly opened the door as she wrapped her robe around her.

"You have the test?"

"Yup. Let's do this."

CJ went into the upstairs bathroom and closed the door. Abbey started timing when she heard the toilet flush. CJ reappeared with the test in her hand a few seconds later. "Two minutes."

"So what do you want to do today? Maybe ditch the boys and the kids and do a bit of shopping?" she suggested. "New Hampshire is known for its outlets and tax free shopping," she smiled.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Two minutes is up," Abbey informed her.

CJ took a deep breath and looked at the test in her hand.

"Well?"


	60. Chapter 60

The Other Daughter- part 60

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: see part 1

"It's positive," she said with a sob. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh CJ, that's wonderful," she said as she pulled her into a hug.

"How do I tell Leo?" she questioned. "How did you tell the President?"

"I told JED, and let's call him Jed for know because this is most definitely not a Mr. President story, by leaving an anatomy book open to the part on foetal development for Liz, over a candlelight dinner when I was pregnant with Ellie, while he dabbed calamine lotion Ellie while she had chicken pox for Zoey and while I was miscarrying with the last one."

"You had a miscarriage?"

"Yes. Zoey was three. I knew right after it happened that she would be the last of the line and so did Jed. That pregnancy was a shock and to this day I regret not telling him as soon as I found out. I waited a week because he was away and then, she was gone. Jed never had the chance to be excited for her and to be happy that she was coming. He didn't get the sweet with her, just the heart ache."

"She?"

"Whenever I think of that baby, she's always a little girl; a quiet little one who would have been the book end to Ellie. My little Sarah," she said as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

It was now CJ's turn to repay the favour and she simply held Abbey for a few minutes.

"Oh dear," Abbey said when she dried her eyes. "So enough about me, what do you want to do?"

"I think I have an idea. Is there a place where I can get a nice sweater around here?"

* * *

CJ and Abbey waited for Leo, Jed and the kids to wake up before they left them under Zoey and Ellie's supervision to head out for some shopping.

"So what are you looking for? You said a sweater but I don't get it."

"You know how you knew it was Sarah? Well I know it's Leo Josiah, LeoJ and I think Leo and LeoJ would look extremely cute next Christmas in matching sweaters, don't you?"

"I'll take you to the spa for a day if you can get them in matching Santa hats and pose for a picture," she smiled deviously.

"Done."

* * *

CJ was able to find matching navy blue cable sweaters for the baby and Leo. They also hit a Carter's outlet and found a few things for Mallory and Sam's new baby to throw Leo and Jed off the sent. Of course, a few small things were put into a separate bag for Baby McGarry but CJ fought with herself to keep that shopping to a minimum.

CJ put the two items in a box, Leo's on top of LeoJ's. She wrapped the gift and now only had to find the right time to give it to him.

The right time came when she found Leo on the porch, wrapped in a wool blanket looking at the stars later that night after the girls were in bed.

"You're not cold?" she asked as she reached under the blanket.

"A bit but I wanted to look at the stars. They're so clear here," he said as he hugged her. "What's that?' he asked pointing at the box in her hand.

"I found it when Abbey and I were shopping today. Open it."

He sat down on the bench and unwrapped the heavy cable knit sweater.

"CJ this is great. Thank you." He pulled it out of the box and accidently knocked it to the floor. He bent down to pick it up and froze. He gingerly picked up the impossibly small blue sweater. "CJ?" he questioned, his eyes full of hope.

"LeoJ wanted me to pick that up. He thought you could wear them next year at Christmas," she explained.

"LeoJ?" he questioned, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, it could be a girl, but either way, it'll look cute on our baby. It was a false negative."

"I told you," he said as he pulled her onto his lap. He placed a hand on her stomach. "I knew you were on the way."

* * *

The pair sat on the porch for a few more minutes before CJ went back in. Leo looked up at the sky and said a heartfelt 'Thank you' to the divine as well as begging the Almighty that everything would go well with the pregnancy.

Leo found CJ in the den with Jed and Abbey who were curled up on the couch.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Good night."

Leo and CJ were nearly out of the den when Abbey called to them. "It's safe, by the way. Just don't go nuts."

Leo turned beet red and CJ laughed. "Thanks for the advice."

"What's safe?" Jed asked as he stood up to stretch.

"Nothing Jethro. Come on, let's go to bed."


	61. Chapter 61

The Other Daughter- part 61

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: See part 1

A/N: Sorry it too me so long. I wasn't sure where I was going to end this fic but now I have an idea. Only a few more (max three) chapters to go, but on the flip side, I already have the next one waiting in the wings if people are interested. Send feedback!

"Abbey knew before I did?" Leo pouted when they got back to their room.

"I needed some advice; I was scared to do another test and she understood why," CJ tried to explain.

"Is this a woman thing?"

"Yeah", she nodded.

"Alright; so long as I knew before Jed."

"You want a little recreational fun?" CJ asked as she started to kiss him.

"I could be persuaded. Let me go check on the girls and I'll be right back."

After a quick inspection, Leo returned to the bedroom and found CJ sound asleep. He kissed her head and crawled into bed next to her and was soon in dream land himself.

* * *

Leo slept late the next morning but CJ, on the other hand, was awoken at 6:30 with the overwhelming urge to vomit, again.

This time, however, her audience didn't make an appearance until after she was finished.

"Are you alright CJ?" Jed questioned as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine sir," she answered unconvincingly.

"Anything you want to share with the class?"

"Nope," she said, with a slight smile.

"Am I going to be a godfather again?" he prodded.

"That, you will need to discuss with Leo," she winked.

"Believe me, I will. So you want in on Leo's last Christmas gift?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Let's go to the kitchen. I'll tell you over tea."

Jed and CJ padded down to the kitchen and he motioned for her to sit down while he started coffee. He also put the kettle on and rummaged in the cupboard for a box of tea bags.

"Peppermint tea and saltines, Claudia?"

"Peppermint tea would be great," she nodded, still queasy.

While Jed waited for the coffee he made CJ her tea.

"I spoke to Sam two days ago about the draft for the State of the Union. He said Mallory was having a good time but he seemed a little…off. Naturally, he wouldn't say what was bothering him so I asked Mallory. Apparently, there's something going on between his parents and Mr. Seaborn's having a hard time dealing with it. I then informed the gentleman in question that I wanted to work on the speech a bit and invited him for New Years. Sam and Mallory will need to be picked up at in 2 hours down at Logan. You want to go get them?"

"Sure. No problem."

"I'll make you breakfast before you go. Dry toast?"

"How did you know?"

"It may have been a while, but I've been here before."

* * *

When Leo finally rolled out of bed, it was nearly 10 am. He frowned when he saw no signs of CJ. He got dressed in jeans and his new sweater before he made his way downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head," Jed said in a sing-song voice.

"Morning. Where is everyone?"

"CJ had to go do that errand we talked about and Abbey, and all the girls, went to the bookstore. They should be back in a few hours," he explained as he poured Leo a cup of coffee. He and Leo talked about Leo's proposal and Leo knew that Josh, Donna and Toby were coming but he didn't know about Sam and Mallory.

"Oh; alright." Leo said as he took a sip of the dark, warm liquid.

Jed shrugged his shoulders. "You and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"About the fact that I found your girlfriend puking her guts out this morning; anything you want to share?"

Leo looked at his best friend of over 40 years before his face broke into an enormous smile. "You up to being a godfather again?"

"She's pregnant! I knew it!" the leader of the free world squealed.

"That was a very unpresidential noise you just made," Leo teased.

"Who cares; it's a new baby. How did she tell you?"

"I'll go get it." Leo went upstairs and came back down with the baby's sweater. He handed it to Jed who sighed.

"I forgot how small they are," Leo confided to his friend.

"How incredibly small and perfect they are," Jed said nostalgically. "You ready for this?"

"I'll be fine. Now for the hard thing, you can't tell anyone. CJ wants to wait until she's out of the first trimester."

"Mum's the word."

* * *

CJ pulled into the pick up area of Logan Airport and was shocked to see not only Sam and Mallory, but Charlie, Deanna, Toby, Josh and Donna as well.

"What are you guys all doing here?" she asked as she got a bit misty-eyed.

"Presidential summons; open the trunk and let's go," Toby instructed.

When Leo bought the new SUV, he got the third row of seating which was a great thing for occasions like this. Toby took shotgun, Josh, Sam, and Charlie took the back, back seat, as Molly called it, and Donna, Mallory, and Deanna took the middle.

They chatted all the way to the farm about everything and nothing.

"How are the girls?" Mallory asked. She hadn't seen or spoken to her sisters in nearly 5 days and she missed them very much.

"'Uncle Jed and Aunt Abbey' have been spoiling them since we got there. Each night before Molly passes out from sheer exhaustion, she keeps saying that 'today was the best day ever'. They been playing outside, playing inside, riding horses, having snowball fights…"

"The farm in the winter; does everyone have their snow gear?" Mallory asked, looking around.

"The President said they can outfit you can Sam," CJ explained

"We were told to bring it," Donna added.

"Why we need it, I'll never know," Toby grumbled.

"Wait and see," CJ smiled.

* * *

As per instructions, CJ called Abbey when they were about 20 minutes away.

"Hello!" she waved. "Come in and get warm; cider is on the stove. Lunch is in 10 minutes."

Leo and Jed, with four of their six daughters in tow, walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy," Mallory smiled.

Leo's face broke into a smile. "Mally, what are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sam was needed for a speech so we were invited for New Years," she smiled.

"All my girls together!" he beamed.

They tucked into lunch which Mrs. Bartlett's famous spaghetti and meat sauce. Lunch was relaxed and fun; full of teasing and banter which made Jed happy. After, he snagged Sam and Toby and went to work on the speech. Abbey, CJ, Donna and the girls took off to do some shopping Zoey and Charlie were on the couch watching a movie which left Josh and Leo with one and other.

"How are things?" Leo asked the man he took as his son.

"Good. I talked to Mom and she's great. It's been super quiet at work, nothing to report."

"Great. I knew I could trust you," the older man said as he patted Josh's shoulder.

Leo and Josh discussed the latest bills and problematic congressmen for a few hours. Sam, Toby and the President came out of the study but there was still no sign of the women.

"Wonder where they went?" Sam said out loud.

"There's and outlet mall not too far from here; they probably went there," Jed hypothesized. "You guys want to play some poker?"

Three hours later, the women folk came back and found the men folk sitting around the kitchen table absorbed by their poker game.

"Did you spend all my money?" Jed said to his wife, without looking up from his cards.

"If she was still working in medicine, she'd be making more money than you," Mary teased.

"And that is why you are my favourite," Abbey winked.

"How about you Claudia?" Leo asked.

"I got stuff for you, your children and your grandchild to be," she informed as she took off her coat. "And if you guys had an ounce of chivalry about you, you'd bring in the spoils of war."

"Come on guys, let's go," Jed sighed.

Jed, Leo and Sam trudged out to the car. They went around to the trunk and popped the hatch. They were greeted by three neat mounds of bags. There was a collective groan from all three men.

"That's a lot of stuff," Sam commented.

"That's your pile," Jed indicated to Sam.

"How do you know sir?" Sam questioned; all three piles looked the same to him.

"Because my wife hasn't needed a maternity clothing store since the 80s," Jed informed.

"Nah, CJ doesn't need that yet, so it's gotta be yours," Leo confirmed as he reached for another pile, specifically the tell-tale pink stripped bag. He peaked in and shook his head. "That's yours," he said to Jed.

"And pray tell, how do you know that?" he teased.

"That's not CJ's bra size," he shrugged.


	62. Chapter 62

The Other Daughter- Part 62

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: See part 1

A/N: Finally felt inspired to do some writing and finish this story. Not the story line, mind you. I have many pages written if people are interested. Feedback is loved!

The three men grabbed the assorted bags and dutifully took it to in to the kitchen.

"Upstairs?" Leo asked with a smile. He had a feeling the contents of the little pink bag would be to his liking.

"Please," CJ nodded. "I'm going to get these two settled and I'll be up." The girls were supposed to watch a movie with Charlie and Zoey once they got back and CJ wanted to make sure they were situated in case Leo was feeling a bit frisky.

Leo did as he was told and carried the bags upstairs. He sat them down and couldn't resist the urge to look in the Carter's bag; he was excited for the newest members of his family and wanted to see what they got. He gently picked through the clothes and was totally mesmerized by the size. He took one of the sleepers out of the bag, as well as a pair of socks. He lay down on the bed and draped the sleeper on his chest. It was in this position that CJ found him.

"Are they really that small?" CJ said from the door. Leo had a pair of stripped socks in his hand. She walked over and lay down next to him on the bed.

"What used to get me with Mallory was the size of her toes; they were smaller than my finger nail when she was born. When you hold them, like this, when you tuck their head under your chin," he said as he traced the imaginary spin, "their bum doesn't even come to your stomach. And the way they smell; God CJ, I swear that's what heaven smells like. I can't wait for her to get here." He gently rolled towards her and rubbed her stomach. "I'm not sure if I've said thank you yet, but thank you, CJ, for my baby."

"Leo, can I ask you something?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course sweetheart," he said as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and kissed her temple.

"Why do you keep calling the baby 'her'? Do you not want a boy?"

"CJ, I meant what I said before, back in Boston when you took the first test. I don't care; I just want both of you to be healthy. The reason I keep calling her a her is because I've only ever made girls," he smiled. "I will love whoever you present me with this summer or whenever they get here. If you want, I'll call the baby Boo from now on."

"Thanks Leo. I know you'll love whatever we have but I just needed to hear the words. For the record, I think it's a boy and I already have his name picked out," she smiled.

"Do I get to know?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Nope," she grinned. "But I'll make you a deal; if it's a girl, you can have sole naming rights."

"I've never got to name any of my kids," he confessed.

"Seriously? Jenny didn't ask you for input?"

"She read 'Mallory' in a book somewhere when she was young and Anne is her mom's name," he explained.

"If you could rename Mary and Molly, what would you call them?" she questioned.

"I love both of their names actually. Mary and Catherine are both Ma's names so those are what I would have chosen anyway. Magdalene is very fitting given Cassandra's problems and everything that has happened to Mary; they all had to face their demons and Mary and Mary Magdalene became better people for it and Molly is just a cute name for a little girl. Honestly, I wouldn't change their names at all."

"Are you going to stick with the letter M?"

"You are going to have to wait until she's born."

* * *

CJ finished showing him the spoils of war. He liked all the stuff she bought him and especially loved the bib she bought for 'Bump' which proudly read 'I love my Grandpa'

"Bet your ass 'Grandpa' is gonna love her," he beamed.

"Going to be hands on are you?" she laughed.

"Well, here's my thinking on that; our baby is going to be born what, August? And Bump will get here in May? I figure, I can brush up on my baby skills with Bump and I'll be a pro by the time Boo gets here," he assured her.

"Does it bother you that you're becoming a grandfather before you become a father again?"

"Mal had a pregnancy scare when she was 16 and could have easily been a teen-mom, I'd had been a grandfather while Mary was a toddler and before Molly was even born; doesn't faze me a bit. Say, Sam showed us this baby catalogue thing earlier today. Can we get a jogger stroller so I can take Boo out running with Mary and me? If she goes away to school, I won't get much time with them all," he explained.

"Of course we can. You're a good man, Leo McGarry. But rest assured, Mary wants to go to Georgetown and will be there for a good 4 to 6 years. You can probably sweet talk her into living at home for part of that," she smiled.

"Fingers crossed," he sighed. "Come on, 'Uncle Jed' organized a Scrabble tournament tonight and I need to go bone up on obscure Latin names for plants indigenous to New Hampshire," he said in half jest.

"It's gonna be a barn-burner at the Bartlett's tonight," she laughed.


	63. Chapter 63

The Other Daughter- Part 63

Rating: PG

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this story. I have the next part ready to go, but I need at least 3 reviews requesting it

Six hours later, Toby, Jed, Mary and Leo were seated around the dinning room table and the tension in the room was thick, you could have cut it with a knife. This was the final round of Scrabble; Toby and Mary on one team and Leo and Jed on the other.

"How the hell did she pull that one off?" Jed questioned as Mary laid down the letters of her word. "Do you even know what exegesis means?"

"That hurts," she said in feigned sadness. "I should think my god-father would be proud of me knowing that word means…"

"I know what it means," Jed sputtered

"I'm proud of you," Leo declared.

"I know you are," she smiled sweetly.

"Where are we in the game?" Abbey asked as she came into the dinning room. "It's 10 now."

"I can't go, can you?" Jed asked Leo.

Leo scanned the board and shook his head. "I'm out."

"We win!" Mary said as she laid down her last tiles to make the word aorta.

"Well played," Toby smirked as he reached into his coat pocket for a cigar. Mary started to cough in exaggerated fashion.

"I'm going outside," he conceded as he walked towards the back door.

"Dick Clark's on in the den and there is a gin rummy game going on. Snacks are in the kitchen," she informed the group. "Everyone is going to meet up at 11:30 for the count down."

"CJ in the den?" Leo asked as he stood up and stretched.

"CJ is on the porch, looking at the starts. It's a clear night," she smiled knowingly.

"Is it? Well, I might just have to go investigate."

Leo grabbed his sweater off the back of the chair and padded towards the front door. He opened it and found CJ sitting on an Adirondack bench, curled in a blanket.

"You and Boo up for some company?" he asked as he stepped out on the porch.

"You bet Captain McGarry," she smiled. Leo motioned for her to stand and he sat back down, pulling CJ into his lap.

"It's so peaceful here," she sighed. "Nothing like Washington."

"I would have never taken you for a country girl," he teased. "But you ARE from Ohio."

"I'm from Dayton, not Hicksville," she laughed. "And you, the New England boy, do you like it here?"

"I'm a South Boston boy; city from day 1," he smiled. "But it's not without its charms here."

The pair continued to snuggle on the porch for a few minutes before Leo broke the silence.

"CJ, you know you're one of the best things to happen to me in my adult life right? Right after Mallory, Mary and Molly?"

"Leo, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she smiled. "I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I know I don't say it much, but I do truly love you."

He reached into her blanket and pulled out her hand. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a square, robin's egg blue box. He gently placed the box in her hand.

"Leo, you didn't have to get me anything else," she smiled as she started to open the box.

"I know it's been a while but my next question typically requires this sort of thing," he explained.

"Leo?" she questioned.

"Open the box," he prompted. She did as she was told and gasped when she saw the contents.

"Leo!" she exclaimed, "It's beautiful."

"Claudia Jean Cregg, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yeah CJ, will you be our Mom?" Molly said from the door. The three girls were standing at the door, looking at the couple.

"Yes," she nodded as she leaned into to kiss him soundly. "I will marry you and," she started as she turned to the girls, "I will be your Mom. Get into these arms," she gestured to the girls.

Mary and Molly walked over as Leo slipped the ring on her finger. CJ kissed Leo again before kissing Mary and Molly. "You too," she motioned to Mallory. Mallory came over and got a hug from CJ and a kiss from her Dad.

"Guess we get to start to the 21st century as a family," CJ smiled.

"One big family," Leo nodded with a smile.


End file.
